


Трэш Пати для Гидры

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Happy Ending, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Massive Consent Issues, Misogyny, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Sam Wilson, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Vomiting, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, With A Twist, implied consensual fisting, the winter soldier is a sociopath, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: — Солдат, — куратор, светловолосый и хорошо сложенный альфа, машет ему рукой.— Миссия успешно завершена, — докладывает он.— Статус?— У меня течка, — отвечает он.Куратор бледнеет.— Что… что с командой?Солдат смотрит на поспешно вырытую могилу.— Они пытались помочь, — говорит он и забирается в грузовик.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 70
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hydra Gets Trashed Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553368) by [Bourneblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourneblack/pseuds/Bourneblack). 



**1938**

Никогда еще Баки не испытывал такого подъема, пока не начал встречаться со Стивом. С ним тот меняется: обычно задиристый и вспыльчивый, с ним Стив так мягок и нежен, будто Баки может сломаться. Он внимателен, слушает, когда Баки говорит, и пытается защитить от альф, которые цепляются к нему на улице. И Баки даже не сердится, потому что знает: Стив делает это не потому, что считает Баки слабым омегой, а потому, что по его мнению никто не заслуживает неуважения, и неважно, какой там второй пол.

Постепенно взгляды общества на омег меняются. У Баки хорошая работа: он бухгалтер. Безумно скучно, но зато приличная зарплата. Живи они вместе, Баки приходил бы с работы домой с напряженными плечами и дрожащими руками, после часов, проведенных за столом над расчетами, а Стив делал бы ему массаж и улыбался, отчего напряжение вытекало бы из него, как вода из крана. Постанывая от удовольствия, он жаловался бы на надоедливых альф, которые рявкают на него и одновременно унизительно подкатывают. Причём в одном предложении. Стив грозился бы их убить и разогревал еду, когда день перерастал в ночь.

В постели они тёрлись бы друг о друга (членами почти одинакового размера), по очереди сосали бы друг другу или (наконец догадавшись, как) отсасывали бы друг другу одновременно. Лучшие ночи были бы, когда Стив приподнимал бы бёдра Баки и вылизывал бы его, раскрывая, вырывая из горла долгие протяжные стоны и заставляя истекать естественной смазкой на матрас. Лицо Стива тоже становилось бы мокрым, потому что Баки тёк бы не переставая, но он не стал бы шутить и обращать внимания, продолжая лизать, сосать и гладить член Баки, пока тот не кончал бы на себя самого и кровать под собой. Стив вжимался бы в его дырку, а Баки подавался навстречу, пока Стив, с так и не сумевшим раздуться узлом, не кончил бы в презерватив.

Потребовались месяцы, чтобы убедить Стива, что всё было в порядке, что Баки знал, во что ввязывается, и что Стив был важнее любого предполагаемого сексуального дефицита. Втайне он думал, что Стив продолжал беспокоиться, и это предположение подтвердилось, когда у Баки наступил первый день течки: первой течки, которую он проводил со Стивом.

Баки поворачивается на бок на крошечной кровати, смотрит на Стива и шепчет:

— Ты нужен мне, Стиви.

Стив снимает рубашку, обнажая костлявую грудную клетку. Он смотрит на Баки с вожделением, но печально и стыдливо.

И тяжело вздыхает.

— Бак, у тебя может быть кто угодно во всем квартале, даже на всей планете, кто может дать тебе...

— Прекрати, — обрывает его Баки. — Не начинай заново все это дерьмо..

— Баки, я не могу! Я недостаточно... — настаивает Стив.

— Достаточно, — снова перебивает его Баки. — Пожалуйста, детка.

— Баки, я... Я слышал тебя. Раньше, — бормочет Стив и густо краснеет. — Когда у тебя были альфы, до того, как мы сошлись. Я слышал, что они тебя разочаровывали. Раз за разом.

Баки прекрасно знает, о чём говорит Стив.

— Баки, если их было недостаточно, если альф обычного размера... то я никак не смогу ... — Стив смущенно склоняет голову с таким выражением лица, какое Баки никогда не хотел бы у него видеть. — Если они не могут удовлетворить тебя, тогда… тогда и я не смогу. Ты должен просто… найти настоящего альфу, который сможет...

Баки крепко обнимает Стива и притискивает к себе, вжимаясь в его шею.

— Стив, ты единственный альфа, которого я когда-либо хотел. Который мне нужен. И я вовсе не собираюсь ни к кому идти, ни к какому другому альфе.

— Это не меняет того факта, что у меня даже гребаный узел не набухает, — подавленно говорит Стив. — Что мне придется оставить тебя неудовлетворенным на всю течку.

Баки откидывается назад, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза.

— Все остальные альфы, у которых были узлы, меня тоже не удовлетворили, — говорит Баки. — Так что это не имеет значения. Я просто справлюсь так, как и всегда.

Обычно Баки скакал на членах альф, пока те не кончали, а затем сидел на узле, пока тот не опадал, но всё равно оставался неудовлетворенным. Большинству альф нужен перерыв между сцепками, поэтому Баки приходилось загонять три пальца в свою дырку до тех пор, пока его партнёр снова не был готов. Не самый удовлетворительный процесс, но на крайний случай сойдёт.

И Баки готов делать это каждый день всю оставшуюся жизнь ради чести быть со Стивом.

Стив по-прежнему выглядит смущённым, сидит, опустив глаза, стыдясь того, что не может удовлетворить естественную потребность Баки. И, несмотря на все социальные нормы, которые они нарушили, будучи вместе, Стив всё ещё не может смириться с тем фактом, что родился маленьким повсюду: его член не толще пары пальцев.

И тут Баки вспоминает о своей идее.

— Но. Есть кое-что, что ты можешь сделать для меня, чего не смог бы ни один другой альфа, — тихо говорит он, краснея на глазах.

— Всё, что угодно, Баки. Всё, что нужно. — Стив жадно смотрит на него, его глаза полны такой решимости, что, если бы Баки попросил, он бы, наверное, попытался сшибить солнце с неба.

Баки осторожно берёт Стива за руку.

— Да, другие альфы были крупнее. Но там, внизу, они тоже были недостаточно большими. Во время течки я умолял о чём-нибудь побольше, — говорит Баки, слегка лукавя. — А они постоянно говорили "это всё, что я могу" и вели себя так, будто это была моя вина…

— Они ошибаются, — отвечает Стив так твердо, что Баки чувствует, как по телу разливается чистый влажный жар. Он борется с желанием наклониться и поцеловать его, чтобы не потерять мысль.

— Но в некоторых отношениях они были слишком большими.

Баки берёт Стива за руку и распрямляет его пальцы ладонью вверх.

Стив моргает, глядя на Баки.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Их руки. У всех были такие большие руки. — Баки берёт его за руку и сгибает пальцы Стива, пока кончики не касаются ладони. Он кладёт большой палец Стива сверху, завершая кулак.

— Но твои руки... идеальные, — выдыхает Баки, накрывает ладонью кулак Стива и сжимает его.

И тогда до Стива наконец-то доходит.

**1948**

— От этой сраной штуки никакого проку, — по-немецки произносит голос.

Огромный темноволосый мужчина с бородой гневно бросает на кофейный столик старую книгу. Он принимается беспокойно расхаживать взад-вперед по серому ковру перед камином.

— Ничего нет? Насчёт течки? Наверное, нужно просмотреть последний раздел... думаю, там что-то найдётся.

Другой мужчина, бледный и светловолосый, который был бы таким же высоким, если бы не сутулился, тянется поднять книгу.

— Всё на русском, — говорит здоровяк. — Ты умеешь читать по-русски? — рычит он.

— Scheißkerl. Мы можем просто позвонить им, Вебер?

— Да, прошлой ночью Гидра написала у меня на руке номер для обратной связи… Шмидт, как думаешь, что это такое, чёрт побери?

Контекст: Солдат сидит в кресле в спальне конспиративной квартиры во Франции. Его одолжили немецкой организации. Задание: выстрел по цели. Подтверждение убийства через максимум тридцать восемь часов.

Эта организация никогда не использовала его раньше и дала ему слишком много времени; он справился в три раза быстрее.

До извлечения оставалось тридцать пять часов.

Двенадцать часов спустя его задница намокла.

— Мы не можем просто позволить ему... перетерпеть это? — уточняет Шмидт.

Он альфа. Якобы.

— Нельзя оставлять омег одних в течку, Blödmann. Им нужен альфа, иначе они сойдут с ума. Не могу поверить, что кто-то позволил ему служить в армии, не говоря уж о командовании, — рычит в огонь камина Вебер.

Вебер — альфа. В том смысле, что у него есть огромный член.

— Похоже, он неплохо справился с заданием. Для омеги, — слабо говорит Шмидт из-за спины, — и не похоже, что течка слишком сильно на него влияет...

— Это отвлекает остальных членов команды! — поворачивается и выплёвывает Шмидту Вебер. — Да у тебя, наверное, даже узла нет, чтобы о течной сучке позаботиться, чёрт побери, а если и есть, то он ни разу в жизни не раздувался, Шмидт. Омегам нужны альфы, помогать омегам — обязанность альф. Поэтому нам нужно выяснить, можем ли мы помочь...

— Если у вас есть вопрос о моей деятельности, — вмешивается Солдат, не отводя взгляда от окна, в которое он смотрит, — спросите меня.

Оба подпрыгивают при звуке его голоса. Солдат этого не видит. Но слышит. Чувствует.

— Ты... Ты можешь прочитать инструкцию? — Шмидт заикается.

— Да, — отвечает Солдат.

Молчание. Солдат принимает решение.

— Хотите, чтобы я прочёл?

— Да. Угу. Посмотри, что там есть о приступе жара, — говорит Вебер и суёт ему книгу в руки.

Солдат просматривает инструкцию. Это занимает примерно полчаса из двадцати трех, оставшихся до извлечения. Что касается температуры*, то в ней говорится о том, что он работоспособен до восьмидесяти шести градусов Цельсия. Он пересказывает информацию бойцам.

— Я не это имел в виду, придурок! — кричит в отчаянии Вебер.

— Ты должен быть с ним конкретен, ты слышал, что они сказали, — говорит Шмидт и впервые с начала миссии выпрямляется и отдаёт приказ.

— Солдат, — говорит он решительно.

Солдат оценивает. В конце концов, у него тоже может быть узел. Солдат поворачивается к нему.

— Что ты... э... — Шмидт запинается.

Солдат понимает, почему. У него мёртвые глаза. Не всем это по нутру.

Шмидт берёт себя в руки.

— Что ты делаешь, когда начинается течка? В половом смысле?

— Я не знаю, что это такое, — говорит Солдат.

— Но... как ты можешь не знать? — поперхнулся Шмидт. — Это твоя течка.

Солдат не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому молчит.

— Может быть, есть кто-нибудь, к кому ты можешь обратиться? — говорит Шмидт. — Просто мы... а ты… нам становится немного трудно сосредоточиться из-за твоёго запаха, понимаешь?

— Идите в другую комнату, — говорит Солдат.

Это кажется простым решением. Он снова поворачивается к снегу, падающему на пустыню.

— Когда у омеги течка, альфа не способен сопротивляться, — предупреждает от камина Вебер. — Идти в другую комнату — не вариант. И да, ты что, командуешь? Я даже не могу понять эту логику. Ты течёшь, становишься ещё более эмоциональным и заставляешь всех альф хотеть трахаться, — говорит Вебер. — Хуже всего то, что мы не можем оставить тебя одного, иначе ты впадёшь в истерику, поэтому мы должны помочь. Сам виноват.

Солдат не собирается впадать в истерику. Вебер полон дерьма.

Внезапно Вебер останавливается.

— Хватит об этом. Солдат, иди сюда.

Солдат встаёт и идёт к Веберу.

— Встань на колени. Я буду говорить на понятном тебе языке. — Вебер начинает расстегивать штаны.

Анализ: миссия завершена. После завершения миссии приказано возвращаться на базу. Коленопреклонение не ускорит возвращение на базу.

Солдат отказывается.

Вебер краснеет.

— Омега! Ты не можешь мне отказать, ты создан для того, чтобы повиноваться мне. Я не буду просить дважды, встань на колени!

Вебер сказал, что больше просить не будет, а потом попросил снова. Тупица.

Солдат снова отказывается.

Вебер пытается ударить его. Солдат отклоняется, затем нейтрализует угрозу.

— Повреждение собственности Гидры недопустимо. Вы понимаете? — говорит Солдат Веберу, чьё лицо находится в нескольких сантиметрах от огня.

Металлической рукой он держит запястья Вебера за спиной, а правой давит ему на затылок, удерживая на месте.

Вебер сопротивляется. Огонь потрескивает. Вебер ругается.

— Требуется словесное подтверждение вашего понимания, — говорит Солдат.

— Грёбаный омега, ты не можешь...

Солдат применяет стимуляцию, ломая запястье.

Вебер кричит. Он вдыхает дым. Вебер задыхается.

— Я больше не буду спрашивать, — говорит Солдат.

Он больше не спрашивает.

— Подтверждаю! — кричит Вебер между приступами кашля. — Подтверждаю.

Солдат отпускает Вебера.

— А вы? — говорит он Шмидту, который дрожащими руками держит пистолет. В его глазах застыл страх.

— Подтверждаю, — пищит Шмидт.

Солдат возвращается на своё место.

***

— Он сломал моему человеку запястье.

Глава немецкой организации говорит по-английски. У него волосы цвета соли с перцем, и выглядит он так, будто кто-то надул воздушный шар у него в животе.

— Мы не несём ответственности за ущерб, который он может причинить. — Молодой, светловолосый, хорошо сложенный мужчина в белом халате отвечает по-английски с сильным русским акцентом. — Это было в контракте, который вы подписали.

— Я понимаю, Arzt Попов, но мой человек не пытался причинить ему боль. Он пытался помочь ему справиться с течкой. У вас есть план для такой ситуации? — Он скрещивает на груди большие руки.

— Раньше такой проблемы никогда не возникало. Мы обязательно изучим это как можно тщательнее, — отвечает доктор Попов и тянется к блокноту на столе.

Контекст: Солдат сидит в кресле в подземном бункере, который представляет собой всего одну очень большую бетонную комнату. Вебер, Шмидт и восемнадцать других немецких мужчин прибыли сюда из организации, которой он был одолжен. Среди них три техника и семнадцать солдат Гидры.

Большинство из них альфы. Вспомогательный персонал — беты. Омеге здесь не место.

— Может быть, вы подумаете о том, как обучить его? Подобный метод… сбрасывания напряжения… может быть полезен, — говорит немец доктору Попову.

И всё же он находился здесь, так что, возможно, они ошибались. Солдат не понимал, что он омега.

— Предложения были, но никто так и не довёл дело до конца, — со вздохом отвечает Попов. — Он очень опасен.

— Разрешите обратиться, сэр, — говорит Вебер. — Ему это нужно, понимаете? Я читал об этом. Моя сестра — одна из них, и когда выяснилось, что она омега, она стала эмоционально нестабильной. Мы думали, что никогда не выдадим её замуж, но, к счастью, нашли кое-кого незадолго до того, как ей исполнилось шестнадцать. Теперь у неё двое детей, и я никогда не видел её счастливее. Вы должны знать, что в какой-то момент он потеряет стабильность в неподходящее время и поставит под угрозу миссию, а этого никто не хочет.

Доктор Попов что-то бормочет. Солдат слышит, как он пишет в блокноте.

— Наверное. По сути... Его программирование основано на удовлетворении инстинктов, и я думаю, что это может быть так же просто, как направлять его в нужном направлении, особенно когда он в течке.

Течка, как узнал Солдат, это период времени, когда его анус расширяется, течёт и готовится к половому акту. Такое происходит в течение одного-двух дней один раз в год. Солдат не видит проблемы. Это не мешает миссии.

— Полагаю, мы можем попробовать, — задумчиво говорит Попов. — И я полагаю, солдатам не помешало бы поднять боевой дух. — В тоне Попова слышится что-то странное, что-то двусмысленное. — Вы и ваши люди хотели бы быть здесь для подготовки Солдата? — спрашивает он с ухмылкой.

— С удовольствием. — Вебер усмехается. — Я поспрашиваю.

Случаются и другие вещи. К Солдату они не относятся. Некоторое время. Из задницы всё ещё течёт.

— Солдат, сюда, — зовёт его доктор Попов.

Он единственный, кроме Творца, кто имеет право отдавать ему приказы, и Солдат должен немедленно повиноваться.

— Встань на колени у моих ног, — говорит он по-русски.

Он стоит в центре круга мужчин, на полу перед ним тренировочный коврик. Солдат идёт к нему, в центр круга, в который входят Вебер, Шмидт, несколько немцев и многие другие члены Гидры, техники и солдаты. Он встаёт на колени. Круг людей вокруг него сужается. Все они альфы. Они выглядят... голодными.

— Грёбаный омега, — Вебер говорит по-немецки. — Получишь по заслугам.

Немцы в толпе смеются. Вебер кажется популярным. Повезло ему.

— Новая тренировка, Солдат. Начнём, — говорит Попов.

Попов, уверенный в себе альфа с пьянящей улыбкой и непонятным выражением глаз, расстегивает ширинку и вынимает член, наполовину эрегированный, необрезанный.

Один из гидровцев, стоящий слева, присвистывает. Раздается несколько смешков.

— Открой рот. Высунь язык. — Техник говорит по-русски.

Солдат открывает рот. Когда он высовывает язык, Шмидт смеётся.

— Hündin. — Вебер сплевывает.

Техник гладит свой член, и Солдат наблюдает, как крайняя плоть скользит по головке, когда эрекция усиливается.

— Тебе нужен мой узел, омега? — обращается к нему по-русски техник.

Солдат не знает.

— Не волнуйся, ты поймешь, что хочешь этого. На самом деле, — он говорит следующую часть на английском языке, — ты научишься любить мой узел.

Ещё смешки. Воздух настолько заряжен, что Солдат ощущает его электрический привкус на языке.

Техник толкает свой член в рот Солдата. Головка оставляет на губах полоску соли и горечи.

Техник вытаскивает его. Солдат не понимает.

Техник скользит внутрь, пока не попадает ему в горло, и Солдат чувствует, как рот начинает наполняться слюной, чувствует, как что-то начинает согревать его тело. Он игнорирует это: чувства отвлекают от миссии.

Техник двигается назад.

— Солдат, — говорит техник по-русски. Он говорит это заговорщически, как будто делится секретом. — Ты сделаешь то, чего никогда раньше не делал. Ты отдашься чувству. Будешь следовать своим инстинктам. Будешь делать то, что естественно. Понимаешь?

— Нет, сэр, — отвечает Солдат.

— Поймёшь, — говорит Техник и снова скользит внутрь.

Он толкается неглубоко. Внутрь и наружу, внутрь и наружу. Толпа беспокойно шевелится. Кто-то кричит, чтобы техник поторопился, но тот отвечает только “терпение".

— Он хочет этого, просто должен осознать.

Солдат старается слушать техника. Он пытается почувствовать, как ему приказали.

Он чувствует, как кровь приливает к коже. Он чувствует, как коврик впивается в колени. Он чувствует вес пениса на своем языке. Он чувствует, как рот наполняется слюной. В конце концов, когда он близок к слюнотечению, он закрывает рот и сглатывает. Вкус солёный, горький и... знакомый.…

Солдат сжимает губы вокруг члена техника.

Получается естественно.

Он насаживается.

— Ах-х-х!.. Вот оно, — говорит техник.

Одна его рука касается затылка Солдата, другая обхватывает основание узла, помогая члену входить и выходить изо рта.

Солдат... наслаждается. Сосать. Это просто, легко и приятно. Удовлетворительно. Его глаза закрываются.

— Сосание — инстинкт, с которым все рождаются, — объясняет Попов толпе. — Но некоторые гораздо сильнее... склонны к этому.

Смех пробегает по толпе, пробегает по кругу альф, потенциальных партнёров, и все они пытаются доказать, что достойны его.

А Солдат хочет... больше. Это опасное чувство, отмечает он. Но ему приказали следовать своим инстинктам. И инстинкт говорит ему, что простого скольжения члена во рту уже недостаточно.

Он пытается наклониться вперёд, когда Попов толкается внутрь, но рука того мешает ему двигаться дальше.

— Не терпится, да? — дразня, говорит Попов.

Его рука у него на члене. Солдат хочет, чтобы она исчезла.

Солдат отстраняется, поднимает руку и шлепает техника по руке. Толпа, которая начала обступать их, замирает. Глаза Попова расширяются, и он пытается отступить.

Солдат игнорирует всё это. Он заменяет руку техника своей, обхватывает губами член и начинает сосать всерьёз.

— О, чёрт! — кричит над ним Попов, но Солдат едва слышит, сосредоточившись на ощущении пениса на языке, горько-солёном аромате, наполняющем рот, старой мышечной памяти, направляющей его.

Круг альф сходит с ума. Некоторые подходят, чтобы похлопать техника по спине, другие хватают собственные члены и начинают гладить. И Солдат в центре развлекается, купается во внимании стольких альф, которые хотят доказать ему свою ценность; это наполняет его странной гордостью.

Солдат хочет устроить шоу. Он закрывает глаза и начинает двигать головой в такт с рукой. Попов зарывается рукой ему в волосы, держится за них и, смеясь, говорит:

— Да у нас тут прирождённый профессионал, ребята!

— Спорим, что кое-какие вещи он никогда не забывал, а?

Солдат из Гидры звучит снисходительно. Похоже, они решили остановиться на английском.

Солдат глубоко засасывает член Попова, пока его губы не соприкасаются с основанием ещё мягкого узла. Он чувствует, как горло трепещет при вторжении. Техник стонет.

— Что за чёртова шлюха.

Солдат чувствует, как кипит кровь, как чешется кожа, как будто он не может насытиться... чем-то. Что-то другое овладевает им, какое-то первобытное, опасное ощущение. Он позволяет им завладеть собой, как ему было приказано.

— Он действительно берёт до горла, да?

Он меняет позу, расставляя ноги шире, желая, чтобы они смотрели, и быстрее качает головой, втискивая член до задней части горла. Внутрь и наружу, внутрь и наружу.

— Ты, блядь, создан для этого, не так ли, омега?

Ощущение полноты и остановки дыхания, когда член входит в горло, почти райское. Такие простые действия. Так хорошо. Солдат не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так хорошо.

— Я следующий, — кричит Вебер.

Он один из тех, кто сжимает член в руке.

Техник начинает двигать бедрами, сбивая Солдата с ритма, и он понимает, что тот приближается к концу.

— Чёрт, я…

Техник вытаскивает член изо рта Солдата и брызгает спермой ему на лицо, рот и нос. Солдат рассеянно вытирает лицо рукой. Какое-то время он смотрит на запачканные пальцы, потом трясет рукой, тщетно пытаясь очистить её. В конце концов он вытирает её о коврик, пока рука не становится почти чистой.

Когда он поднимает взгляд, перед лицом твёрдый тяжёлый член Вебера. Солдат облизывает губы и тянется к нему.

Вебер отстраняется, и рука Солдата ловит пустоту.

— Посмотри на него! — говорит Шмидт, ободренный видом стоящего на коленях Солдата. — Он так этого хочет.

Шмидт — слабый человек, он самоутверждается, подавляя других. Плохой товарищ, шепчет кто-то в голове Солдата.

— Жадная нетерпеливая шлюшка, — говорит низкорослый и уродливый гидровец.

"Не стоит внимания Солдата", — снова шепчет голос.

— Солдат, посмотри на меня, — рычит Вебер

Солдат смотрит, хотя и не обязан. "Сильный альфа", — шепчет голос. Но чёртов болван, думает он.

— Ты хочешь меня, Солдат? Хочешь мой узел? — Вебер жёстоко усмехается сверху. Солдат видит, что у него нехарактерно ровные зубы.

— Да, — говорит он, а потом переходит на немецкий. — Ja, bitte.

Все почему-то находят это забавным.

— Да, пожалуйста. — Он пробует английский. — Я хочу.

Он снова тянется к члену, но Вебер опять делает шаг назад. Солдат наклоняется так далеко вперёд, что падает на четвереньки.

Вебер смеется.

— Ты, омежка-потаскушка. Умоляй меня.

— Я хочу. Дай его мне, — требует Солдат.

Ощущение жара потрясает его до глубины души. Течка берёт верх над его мыслями, перекрывает указания. Здесь нет места правилам, только дикое, неподдельное желание.

— Ах, ах, ах, шлюшка моя. Ты не получишь его, пока я не услышу, как ты умоляешь, — рычит Вебер.

— Нет. Дай его мне, — говорит Солдат, потому что как он посмел отобрать его? Его тон становится мрачным. — Сейчас.

— Солдат! — широко распахнув глаза, яростно кричит Попов из-за круга, всё ещё пытаясь стряхнуть с себя послеоргазменную негу.

Солдат снова тянется к Веберу. Тот отстраняется. Волна огня в его теле достигает пика, и перед глазами всё становится красным. Рёв вырывается изо рта, и Солдат бросается вперёд и сбивает Вебера на землю, ударяя головой о бетон.

Кровь стекает с затылка. Какой слабый альфа, думает Солдат. Солдату нужен кто-то сильный. Он оглядывается на мужчин с вынутыми членами, всё еще застывших в шоке, и не находит никого подходящего. Он бросается к ближайшему альфе и бьёт по лицу. Слабый. И тогда он ударяет коленом в грудину следующего. Его подстреливают, но он даже не чувствует этого, просто идёт дальше. Он на пути к очередному, когда раздается голос Творца:

— Спутник.

**1949**

— Что это за запах? — Глубокий, низкий мужской голос говорит по-арабски.

Контекст: Солдат сидит в кресле в бункере под песком посреди Египта. Он одолжен египетской тайной полиции. Его миссия состояла в том, чтобы выстрелить в двух мужчин, которые бросили вызов королю. Подтвердить убийство через тринадцать часов.

Гидра проявила особый интерес к этому убийству. Творец хочет смерти обоих из-за миролюбивого ислама, который они планируют распространять, и который не соответствует желанию Гидры сделать мир более жестоким. Король хочет их смерти, чтобы остаться королем.

Солдат завершил миссию за десять часов. Он застрелил их, когда они ждали такси.

Жарко, и команда разной степени раздетости бездельничает вокруг бункера. Бункер размером с двухкомнатную квартиру в Бруклине 1930-х годов. В углу стоит стол, за которым мужчины играют в карты. По периметру комнаты стулья. Солдат сидит на одном из многих.

Они пытались втянуть его в разговор. И потерпели неудачу. В основном потому, что ему нечего сказать.

— Пахнет... мятой.

Солдат нюхает воздух.

— Нет, это имбирь. Пряный.

Ох.

— Сандаловое дерево…

У него течка.

— Что за хрень это твоё сандаловое дерево?

— У меня течка.

Солдат говорит по-арабски.

Все взгляды устремлены на него.

Он встаёт, чтобы выйти из комнаты через лестницу в центре зала.

Рука хватает его за запястье. Он может отстраниться, но не делает этого.

— Ты омега?

Человек, который спрашивает об этом, держит его за запястье. У него мягкое, усталое лицо и добрые тёмные глаза.

— Так точно.

Солдат не понимает одержимости людей лишними вопросами.

— И они отправили тебя сюда? В зону боевых действий?

Опять это дерьмо.

— Так точно.

— Это бесчеловечно, — говорит альфа, печально качая головой. — Лишить омегу права быть родителем. Отвезти в такое место.

Солдат не хочет детей. Он пытается отстраниться.

— Куда ты идешь?

— Моя течка — ненужное отвлечение. Я подожду снаружи, пока она не закончится, — говорит Солдат.

— Ну, там слишком жарко, — говорит справа от него низкий, толстый альфа.

— Я работоспособен до восьмидесяти шести градусов по Цельсию, — автоматически отвечает Солдат. Он не уверен, откуда ему это известно.

Он идёт к лестнице, но рука на его запястье сжимается. Настроение в бункере изменилось.

— Почему бы тебе не остаться здесь? — спрашивает толстый альфа.

— Мы можем позаботиться о тебе, как и должно быть, — говорит добродушный альфа. — Пойдём, сядь.

Анализ: "позаботиться о тебе" — это оборот фразы, подразумевающий, что эти альфы заинтересованы в том, чтобы трахнуть его. Миссия завершена. После завершения миссии приказано возвращаться на базу. Трах не заставит вернуться на базу быстрее.

Но.

Трахнуться, думает Солдат, было бы очень, очень, очень хорошо.

Солдат не уверен, откуда ему это известно.

Солдат не уверен, что должен это знать.

Солдат медленно садится.

Рука опускается на его бедро и сжимает.

Он смотрит альфе прямо в глаза. Рот альфы закрыт, в глазах похоть. Солдат чувствует, как пот стекает по лицу и сливается с потом на маске.

Другая рука на другом бедре. Первая рука находит дорогу к его члену и сжимает. Огненная вспышка пронзает позвоночник.

У него есть правила, когда он так себя чувствует. Он протягивает руку, чтобы снять маску.

— Гидра рекомендует не использовать Солдата во время течки, — говорит Солдат на беглом арабском. Когда он перекалибровывает руку, взлетают искры.

— Солдат не прошёл необходимой проверки безопасности, — говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Альфа слева толкает его, и он падает на четвереньки на землю. Альфа стоит над ним, расстёгивая солдатский пояс.

Солдат продолжает:

— Важно, чтобы вы позволили ему перенести течку в одиночку. Если это невозможно, Гидра рекомендует оставить его в покое. Его функциональность не будет нарушена.

Для него естественно выгнуть спину и упереться лбом в пол, выставив свою задницу напоказ миру.

— Если он станет отвлекать внимание, — Солдат продолжает тяжело дышать в бетон, — его можно попросить помыться.

Он слышит пару смешков за спиной.

— Уже представляешь? — слышит он, как говорит один из них говорит.

Стоящий перед ним альфа расстегивает штаны.

— Ему, должно быть, очень надо. Ему не уделяют должного внимания, а для него это необходимо, — говорит добрый альфа.

"Сильный альфа", шепчет ему голос. Солдат бесстыдно раздвигает ноги, красуясь перед одиннадцатью альфами в комнате, красуясь перед альфой с добрыми глазами, проявляя интерес к происходящему.

— Если, несмотря на все предупреждения Гидры, вы всё же решите использовать Солдата, не дразните его и не позволяйте ему делать то, что он хочет, или он убьёт вас.

Мужчины начинают расстегивать свои штаны, подходя к Солдату ближе. Что-то внутри него мурлычет от внимания, и он выгибается еще сильнее, поднимая голову и облизывая губы, глядя на них из-под ресниц. Все, кроме одного — альфы, с темной кожей и темными глазами, с толстыми, длинными, висящими между ног членами. Солдат едва не пускает слюни, думая о том, как они наполняют его, и почти забывает последнее, что должен сказать.

— Единственный совет, который предлагает Гидра: удачи.

Солдат заканчивает, открывая рот, который тут же наполняется. Солдат жадно, яростно втягивает воздух, его щеки раздуваются, жар охватывает все тело. Он чувствует, как что-то первобытное внутри него поднимается на поверхность, что-то древнее, как время, оживает от сладкого, простого акта продолжения рода.

Палец начинает дразнить его отверстие, мокрый от пота и слюны. Огонь пробегает по коже Солдата и охватывает тело, и он не может сдержать вой, вырывающийся из горла. Он пытается раздвинуть ноги еще шире, но штаны мешают. Добродушный альфа смеется и хлопает его по щеке. Огонь горит жарче. Палец проникает в его дырку, и он почти рыдает от облегчения, сжимая губами член во рту.

Палец начинает сладко массировать его изнутри. Солдат чувствует себя так, словно родился ради этого момента, и сильнее толкается бедрами назад.

Он выпускает член изо рта.

— Ещё, — говорит он.

Ему нужен альфа, который сможет взять его.

— Помни, не дразни его, — удивительно ровный голос предупреждает доброжелательного альфу.

Мужчина кивает и тут же делает два глубоких вдоха.

Солдат стонет так внезапно, что задыхается с членом во рту, а альфа перед ним подаётся бёдрами вперёд, кончая ему в горло.

Солдат отстраняется и начинает насаживаться бёдрами на пальцы в заднице, наслаждаясь жгучим ощущением внутри.

— Ещё, — говорит он, и в него проникает ещё один палец. Он качает головой и гортанно рычит. Смотрит на крупного альфу, на крупную руку на крупном члене. — Ещё, — повторяет он, а потом открывает рот и высовывает язык.

Крупный альфа усмехается и отталкивает другого, уже кончившего альфу, чтобы занять его место во рту Солдата. Солдат, чьи чувства обострены течкой, замечает, что на другой стороне комнаты вспыхнула драка. Он не обращает на это внимания.

Солдат счастливо вздыхает и чувствует, как огонь в теле разгорается всё сильнее и сильнее, желание превращается в потребность, и у него возникает внезапное желание быть наполненным с обеих сторон, напитаться спермой до отказа, пока она не вытечет из него на пол, как из шлюхи.

— Ммм. Ты такой тугой, — говорит альфа с добрыми глазами.

Солдат сильнее насаживается на него в ответ. Его дырка так восхитительно наполнена, но всё ещё недостаточно. Каждое движение пальцев обжигает, внутри как будто чешется от непреходящего зуда. Мало.

Альфа с добрым взглядом вытаскивает пальцы. Солдат скулит, но звук обрывается, когда тупая головка чего-то гораздо большего прижимается к его заднице.

На короткое, славное мгновение Солдат может почувствовать, как тупое давление начинает растягивать его дырку, но внезапно оно ослабевает и исчезает.

Солдат тут же выплёвывает член.

— Засунь обратно.

Но добродушного альфы позади него больше нет. Его оттолкнул другой альфа. Они спорят на быстром арабском, и Солдат рычит.

Он встаёт на колени, игнорируя альфу перед собой, и оглядывает комнату, позволяя чувствам вернуться. Альфы спорят, воздух наполнен вонью их феромонов и агрессии, и Солдат насчитывает по крайней мере три потасовки, которые в настоящее время превращаются в полноценную драку.

Да ебаные ж альфы.

Солдат встает с колен и поворачивается ко всё ещё агрессивно спорящему с другим мужчиной альфе с добрыми глазами, пальцы которого покрыты его смазкой.

— Я не собираюсь ждать! — рычит Солдат.

Он — дикое животное, окруженное потенциальными партнёрами, которые слишком увлеклись разборками и отказываются обратить на него внимание.

— Идиоты! Вы должны позволить мне повязать его, иначе он потеряет себя! — говорит добрый альфа, игнорируя его.

— Ты просто хочешь его первым! — рычит на него другой альфа.

— Нет, его надо повязать, иначе...

— Кто-нибудь, блядь, меня выебет? — орёт он в комнату, но это бесполезно: альфы слишком увлечены выяснением, кто получит омегу, чем заботой об этом самом омеге.

Огонь хлещет по телу Солдата, сексуальное разочарование и жар ярости сливаются за веками, пока всё перед глазами не становится красным.

Двенадцать альф в крошечной комнатушке — пороховая бочка.

"Как насчёт хотя бы одного?" — шепчет голос.

Солдат встает, сбрасывает штаны, хватает ближайший пистолет и убивает их всех.

Всех, кроме одного — умного человека, который держался подальше от драки, который быстро разговаривал сам с собой в углу комнаты, закрыв глаза и крепко сжимая что-то в руке.

Солдат подходит к мужчине и требует узел.

— Я... я не могу, — выдавливает мужчина.

Солдат обнажает зубы и вдыхает воздух.

Бета. Чёртов бета.

— Нет, — рычит Солдат и понимает, что сегодня он не будет удовлетворен.

— Аллах, кто ты? — плачет бета. — Ты не можешь быть омегой. Ты не можешь быть мужчиной.

Солдат стреляет в него. Он находится снаружи, бросая последние тела в яму в земле, когда прибывает грузовик.

— Солдат.

Его куратор, светловолосый и хорошо сложенный альфа, машет ему рукой.

— Миссия успешно завершена, — докладывает он.

— Статус?

— У меня течка, — отвечает он.

Его куратор бледнеет.

— Что… что случилось с командой?

Солдат смотрит на поспешно вырытую могилу.

— Они пытались помочь, — отвечает он и забирается в грузовик.

***

Грузовик подъезжает к самолетному ангару, где за столиком посреди пустого пространства сидит Творец с королём Египта. Вокруг него слуги и охранники. За ними — самолёт.

Солдат встаёт, заложив руки за спину, и почтительно склоняет голову.

— Миссия успешно завершена, — докладывает Солдат.

Он рад, что надел штаны.

Король втягивает воздух носом.

— Ваше оружие... омега? — спрашивает король.

— Ваше высочество, — говорит Творец по-арабски с русским акцентом, — разве он мог бы быть кем-нибудь ещё? Идеальное оружие — то, которое всегда повинуется.

Король откидывается на спинку стула.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо. Ваши деньги.

Обмен портфелями. Произошло ещё несколько событий. Солдат в них не замешан, так что ему всё равно. Когда они начали погрузку в самолет, вбежал охранник и закричал. Они нашли братскую могилу.

— Что это? Зола? Попов? Объясните сейчас же! — кричит король, когда они отворачиваются от лестницы и садятся в частный самолет.

— Солдат? — спрашивает Попов.

— Они пытались меня повязать, — говорит Солдат.

— Значит, ты убил их за то, что они пытались сделать что-то естественное, что не могли контролировать?! — кричит король.

— Нет. Я убил их, потому что они не смогли достойно справиться, — говорит Солдат.

В данный момент всё тихо. Солдат обдумывает, не поубивать ли тут всех.

— Охрана! — кричит король.

Не берите в голову.

— Убей всех, кроме короля, Солдат, — говорит по-русски Творец. — Мы должны переосмыслить наши отношения с этими людьми.

— Так точно. — Я думал, мы решили эту маленькую… проблему, Попов, — говорит Творец в самолете через несколько часов, после того, как Солдат выбил из короля согласие.

Солдат готовится к списанию, счищая песок с руки.

— Мы так и думали... с момента инцидента прошёл год, и с тех пор у него не было течки, но нет никакого способа узнать, как его организм будет реагировать на крио. Технология всё ещё довольно новая.

— У нас никогда не возникло бы такой проблемы, если бы ты не обратил его внимание на течку, — рявкает Творец.

Попов молчит.

Творец вздыхает.

— Что ты знаешь?

— Если у него течка, то через двенадцать часов после оттаивания. Кажется, у него не бывает двух течек за год, но мы точно не знаем. — Попов замолкает. — Во время течки он вполне работоспособен, если только альфа не приближается к нему и не пытается повязать, тогда он становится... диким. Осмелюсь сказать, необузданным.

Попов, кажется, испугался самого слова.

— Тот факт, что, чтобы вывести его из течного марева, потребовалось убийство двенадцати человек — плохой знак.

Творец разочарованно качает головой, потом тяжело вздыхает.

— Найди способ, чтобы он не забеременел. Мне плевать как, хоть матку ему выдери.

— А как насчёт людей, которые попытаются его использовать?

— Какая разница? Если они слабы, то умирают, если достаточно сильны, чтобы повязать его, тогда они явно достойны Гидры.

Попов вздыхает.

— Полагаю, что да.…

Солдат заканчивает чистку. Он ложится на скамейку и засыпает.

1963

— Здесь написано, прямо в инструкции. Что делать, если у Солдата начинается течка, — говорит по рации женский голос.

— Что там написано? Мы можем его использовать?

Голос громкий и нетерпеливый. Принадлежит он такому же громкому и нетерпеливому альфе.

— В основном тут речь о том, что "Солдат полностью работоспособен во время течки. У него есть методы, которые могут смягчить обнаружение... если это станет отвлекать, ему можно приказать вымыться..." Бла, бла, бла... О, вот оно. "Если у Солдата начинается течка, настоятельно рекомендуется не использовать персонал-альф, чтобы помочь ему пройти через неё".

— Серьёзно? — обижается альфа.

— Я ещё не закончила, подожди! — говорит она. — "Хотя настоятельно не рекомендуется пользоваться Солдатом во время течки, если вы всё же собираетесь сделать это, следует придерживаться следующих правил".

— Хорошо, прочитай их мне.

— Правило первое. Не дразните его.

— Не дразнить, понял. Что ещё?

— Правило второе. Не начинайте того, что не сможете закончить.

— С этим никаких проблем, милая.

— А потом тут идёт: "Удачи."

— Удачи?

— Мне не нравится, как это звучит, Чарли...

— Не волнуйся, милочка, я буду осторожен — отвечает Чарли, прежде чем выключить рацию.

— Что она сказала? — спрашивает мощный высокий альфа с каштановыми волосами, более длинными, чем нравится Солдату.

— Сказала, что с ним легко, Райан. Не дразни и оставь удовлетворенным, — перефразирует Чарли.

Это дерзкий блондинистый сукин сын, жаждущий подняться по служебной лестнице.

— Есть, сэр, — поддерживает третий альфа.

Бета закатывает глаза.

Контекст: Солдат лежит на животе у окна в здании в Техасе. Его миссия — подтвердить убийство через 24 часа. Ранее Солдат проанализировал детали охраны цели, определил план действий на день и создал помеху на маршруте, заставив цель проехать по улице между домов со множеством окон. На тротуаре росла толпа. Охрану было легко убрать с помощью американской ветви Гидры.

Пока Солдат ждал, у него началась течка.

Поэтому Чарли позвонил на базу. База прочитала инструкцию, то есть Солдату не пришлось декламировать правила, и пожелала ему удачно выебать Солдата.

Солдат помнит, что во время течки он ни в коем случае не должен забеременеть.

Солдат ждёт, и усталая команда ждёт вместе с ним. Он подходит к своей сумке, берет иглу и шприц, подготавливает их и вонзает в бедро прямо сквозь ткань рабочей одежды, которую он украл, чтобы получить доступ в здание.

— Э, что это? — спрашивает Чарли.

— Противозачаточные, — говорит Солдат.

— Такие есть? В шприце? — с любопытством спрашивает бета.

— Я слышал, теперь есть таблетки... — заговорщицки говорит Райан. — Не знаю, как я к этому отношусь. Дети умирают прежде, чем у них появляется шанс стать взрослыми...

— А можно моей девушке такое же? — спрашивает Чарли. — Надоело постоянно натягивать резинку.

— Это убьет её, — говорит Солдат и снова ложится на живот у окна.

— Что, чёрт возьми, это за парень? — спрашивает у Райана Чарли.

— Подожди, так ты омега? — спрашивает бета.

— Так точно.

Солдат считал это очевидным.

— Неужели?

Солдат не удостаивает его ответом.

— Верно. Верно.

Солдат замечает Чарли, идущего к нему. Райан и третий альфа, пока без имени, следуют за ним.

— Ну, Солдат. У тебя течка. И ты не забеременеешь, так что мы могли бы помочь, да?

Райан скорее констатирует факт, чем спрашивает.

Анализ: миссия продолжается. Солдат должен быть в оптимальном состоянии. Солдат абсолютно работоспособен во время течки без вмешательства альфы. С вмешательством альфы — нет. Из чего следует, что альфы — помехи и нанесут ущерб миссии.

— Миссия является приоритетом, — возражает Солдат. — Требуется слишком много внимания к деталям.

Солдат чувствует руку на бедре.

— Ты лучший убийца на планете, не так ли? Когда цель появится, сделай перерыв и вернись, —звучит голос Райана.

— Это помешает миссии, — отвечает Солдат.

— Но...

Солдат корректирует тон голоса на более интенсивный.

— Ничто не помешает миссии, — рычит он.

Альфы отпрыгивают назад.

— Понятно. После. Мы можем подождать. Правильно? Райан? Ли? После.

— После.

Ли, третий Альфа, согласен.

Патлатый Райан не отвечает. Толпа становится громче, цель приближается.

Солдат чувствует руку на своём бедре. Она скользит вверх и крепко хватает его за ягодицу. Солдат не реагирует, сосредотачиваясь на прицеле и проверке скорости ветра.

— Райан, — предупреждает Чарли.

— Всё будет хорошо. Ты сказал, что с ним легко, да? — Райан продолжает ощупывать задницу Солдата. — Боже, его запах...

Толпа становится громче. На улицу выворачивает машина. Это не та машина, которая ему нужна, но нужная может появиться в любой момент.

Райан вжимает пальцы в щель между ягодицами Солдата, и тот чувствует, как тепло начинает заливать позвоночник. Жар размывает зрение, мышцы напрягаются и расслабляются. Это вызывает дискомфорт от лежания на земле и раздражение от наличия мокрой ткани между ног, болезненных ощущений, которые он обычно мог бы легко игнорировать.

Быстро, как молния, Солдат встает, поворачивается и хватает Райана за шею.

— Эй! — Чарли прыгает вперёд. — Эй, эй, давайте все притормозим.

— Ты не будешь вмешиваться в миссию. Понял? — говорит Солдат.

Райан изо всех сил цепляется за шею, сопротивляясь.

Чарли осторожно поднимает пистолет.

— Давай не будем делать ничего опрометчивого.

— Требуется устное подтверждение, — говорит Солдат.

— Да, конечно. Понятно, — задыхается Райан.

Солдат бросает его на землю и возвращается на свой насест. Комната снова дышит.

Время идёт.

Райан возвращается к Солдату.

И хватает за задницу.

Блядские альфы.

— Райан, ты правда думаешь, что это хорошая идея? — набрасывается на него бета.

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я этого не делал, Уилл? Он прямо передо мной. Так пахнет, насквозь промокший, просящий одним видом… — Райан осекается.

Чарли вмешивается.

— Я знаю, Райан, но одно дело — просить об этом, и совсем другое — покончить с собой.

Из-за угла выезжают два мотоцикла. У Солдата нет времени для ещё одного пояснения. Цель скоро будет в пределах досягаемости.

Райан скользит пальцами по поясу Солдата, залезая под него.

Из-за угла поворачивает машина. Он с тремя другими в кабриолете, что облегчает Солдату работу. Его голова в периметре досягаемости. Солдат нажимает на курок.

Райан надавливает пальцем на дырку Солдата, скользкую и горячую.

Солдат стонет, стреляет и промахивается.

Ёбаный напористый спермотоксикозный тупица...

Солдат вскакивает, поворачивается и бежит. Четыре члена команды вскакивают на ноги и спешат за ним.

Цель уже проехала зону безопасного выстрела. Он должен добраться до второго участка, и сделать это быстро.

За спиной слышен топот шагов. Он выбегает через задний ход и бежит к забору за травянистым холмом, вверх по улице. Люди думают, что произошла перестрелка, мало кто встревожен. Солдат бежит молча. Улица пустынна, все сосредоточены на другой дороге. Одежда позволяет сливаться с толпой, и Солдат держит металлическую ладонь в тени.

Солдат слышит ещё несколько выстрелов. Гребаные идиоты. На этот раз люди реагируют, кричат. Цель повреждена, но убийство не подтверждено.

Солдат достигает второго места и хватает спрятанную винтовку, направляет её.

Раздается ещё один выстрел, поражающий водителя.

Солдат стреляет один раз и видит, как взрывается голова цели.

Он направляется к месту встречи. Его забирает белый фургон. Райан, Чарли и Уилл внутри. Водитель молчит. Выражение лица Солдата убийственное и мрачное. Миссия была успешной, но не безупречной.

Они подъезжают к дерьмовому складу посреди улицы, полной других, еще более дерьмовых складов. Солдат первым выпрыгивает из фургона, передает оружие солдату Гидры и идёт к креслу. Он не знает, куда идут другие альфы. Ему всё равно. Он зол.

Его встречает главный куратор, седой, но хорошо сложенный для его возраста, в белом халате. Несколько учёных начинают работу над его рукой. Солдаты толпятся вокруг, подальше от него. Перед креслом находится экран компьютера, на котором воспроизводится видео с Творцом на экране. Творец не может покинуть больницу.

С ним говорит Творец.

— Эта миссия очень, очень важна, как я уже подчеркивал. Ты добился успеха?

Солдат не понимает, почему Творец спрашивает. Если Солдат не справляется с заданием, он должен вернуться на базу и нанести себе удар в живот. Поэтому провалов у него не бывает. Солдат говорит:

— Был вынужден прибегнуть к плану Б. Ли был скомпрометирован.

— Статус? — спрашивает его куратор.

— У меня течка, — говорит Солдат.

Куратор роняет ручку.

— И он не позволил нам ничего с этим сделать, — Райан ворчит себе под нос, проходя мимо солдатского кресла, остальные члены команды следуют за ним.

— Держу пари,— говорит Солдат, и команда останавливается при звуке его голоса, — ты думал, я этого не услышу.

Райан сглатывает, но остается непреклонным.

Куратор говорит:

— Опыт научил нас, что попытка помочь Солдату чрезвычайно опасна и вредна для его работы. Он превращается в... животное, за неимением лучшего термина. Он становится нестабильным. Происходят изменения в мозгу, и... — Куратор замолкает. Похоже, он вспоминает что-то ужасное. — Мы пытались стереть инстинкт, но теперь, когда он знает, что такое течка, мы не можем заставить его забыть об этом. Это одно из моих самых больших сожалений.

— Никто его не вязал? Столько лет? — спрашивает Райан, совершенно не понимая смысла.

— Никто.

— Насколько нестабилен? — спрашивает Чарли, нервно покусывая губу.

— В прошлый раз он убил двенадцать человек.

— …дерьмо.

— Да.

— Ну, похоже, они просто делали всё херово, — говорит Райан.

— Все так говорят, — бормочет куратор. — Солдат, свободен. Отчёт через двадцать минут.

Теперь они должны затаиться из-за проблемы с Ли.

У Солдата всё ещё течка. Они совещаются, сидя за столом в центре большого склада. Солдат отчитывается перед столом, полным командиров групп, бойцов и, конечно, перед Творцом о ходе операции, упоминая только релевантную информацию.

А потом Райан считает необходимым раззявить свой дурацкий рот, из которого начинает литься всё то дерьмо под названием "мне лучше знать, что лучше для тебя, потому что я альфа".

Солдат мог бы абстрагироваться.

— Ты забыл ту часть, где у тебя началась течка, — высокомерно произносит Райан почти сразу после того, как Солдат заканчивает рапорт.

— Эта информация не имеет отношения к миссии, — говорит Солдат.

— О, ты имеешь в виду ту часть, где ты промахнулся, потому что слишком хотел на хер, да?

Все смотрят на Солдата.

— Это правда, Солдат? — спрашивает куратор.

— Нет, — говорит Солдат.

— Да, — говорит Райан. — Он стонал, как сука, и промахнулся! Я в любом случае не понимаю, почему омега на таком высоком посту. В общем, произошло именно это, а потом всё покатилось к хуям.

Уилл, бета, встревает:

— Всё было совсем не так. Это ты был слишком поглощён его течкой, чтобы контролировать себя! Он тебя предупредил, а ты проигнорировал и попытался трахнуть его и отвлёк, в итоге выстрел прошёл мимо. Чарли, ты видел!

Чарли колеблется, разрываясь между правильным поступком и поддержанием дружеских отношений с другими солдатами-альфами.

— Я не могу сказать, кто в этом виноват, — медленно начинает он, — только то, что у Солдата началась течка, и это отвлекло альф.

Какой же ты дерьмовый, дерьмовый человек, Чарли.

— Тогда почему вы с Ли смогли игнорировать его, а Райан — нет? Если всё это "Альфа не может контролировать себя перед омегой" дерьмо действительно правда, то не все из вас...

— Хватит! — кричит куратор, и в комнате воцаряется тишина. — Аргумент бесполезен, потому что Солдат не может лгать. Солдат, что случилось?

— У меня началась течка. Трое альф выразили намерение трахнуть меня. Я отказался, потому что это помешало бы миссии. Чарли и Ли заняли свои места. Райан нет. Он щупал мою ногу, сунул руку мне под брюки и засунул палец в задницу в момент выстрела. Я был вынужден бежать на вторую точку, чтобы завершить убийство, — отчитывается Солдат.

— Так вот что случилось. Райан, ты должен будешь доложить своему командиру, когда вернешься.

— Мне не нужно никому отчитываться. К черту тебя, Попов, к черту этого омегу, ты не можешь позволить ему расхаживать повсюду в течку!

В животе Солдата вспыхивает огонь.

— И как же ты, блядь, мне помешаешь, жалкое, тупое недоразвитое подобие альфы? — говорит Солдат.

Мёртвая тишина. Затем несколько мужчин за столом начинают смеяться, прежде чем им удаётся подавить смех. Райан краснеет от гнева и смущения.

Из компьютера раздается механический вздох.

— Вам придется снова его перезагрузить, Попов, — говорит Творец. — Слишком много ... индивидуальности.

— Что, блядь, ты мне сказал, сучка? — Райан, наконец, отмирает, и он слеп от ярости.

— Ты пожертвовал миссией, потому что не мог контролировать свой узел. Сучка тут явно ты, а не я, — спокойно отзывается Солдат.

— Солдат, — вмешивается Попов, потирая между бровей, — отставить.

Солдат замолкает.

— Мы вернём его на американскую базу. Совещание окончено.  
***

Конечно, Райан на этом не останавливается. Той ночью он пытается засунуть руку Солдату в штаны, пока тот спит. Солдат хватает его металлической рукой и душит до смерти, прежде чем швырнуть на пол склада, так и не натянув приспущенные до колен штаны. Ни одна сучка его не повяжет. Никто. Только истинный альфа. Альфа с сердцем, больше его самого. Альфа...

Мозг Солдата раскалывается пополам, и они вынуждены эвакуировать его на базу рано утром следующего дня.

***

У Солдата есть правила, которым он должен следовать.

Он не должен иметь собственного мнения.

Он не должен быть личностью.

У него не должно быть секретов.

Сегодня Солдат нарушит все эти правила.

Контекст: Солдат сидит в подвале дома в Денвере, штат Колорадо. Его окружают белые альфы разного возраста. Младшие вели себя угодливо, старшие беседовали о том, как было раньше. Немного раньше они надевали белые капюшоны и говорили об устаревшем образе жизни.

Его одолжили неонацистской организации, чтобы убить ведущего радиошоу. Подтверждение убийства через 32 часа. Он сделал это за пять минут. Творец проявил особый интерес к этому убийству, поскольку эта смерть могла способствовать расколу между либералами и консерваторами в Америке.

Солдат нарушает первое правило. Солдат их ненавидит. Они пронизаны противоречиями, и, что самое мерзкое, ненужной и неуместной ненавистью и неуважением к омегам.

И это интересно, потому что Солдат знает: многие члены Гидры разделяют эти убеждения. Но сейчас он вынужден постоянно выслушивать невежественные речи, и это действует ему на нервы, а, кроме того, будит ту самую индивидуальность, которую так стремился подавить Творец.

Он сообщит об этом, когда вернется, но до извлечения остаётся ещё много часов.

Он в подвале. Они веселятся, будто сами выполнили всю работу. Он сидит в углу и хмурится. Они пытаются поговорить с ним. Они терпят неудачу. Он так их ненавидит.

Затем у Солдата начинается течка.

Мужчины замечают не сразу. Они слишком заняты тем, что пьют отвратительное пиво и говорят о том, как сильно ненавидят всех вокруг, но затем принюхиваются и замолкают. Они нюхают воздух, выискивая источник.

Солдат вздыхает, и все взгляды устремляются на него.

— У меня течка, — говорит он.

Наконец, в подвале царит блаженная тишина. Солдат знает, что она не продлится долго.

Солдат слышит звук воды, капающей из дырявой трубы в потолке. Он задаётся вопросом, слышит ли его кто-нибудь ещё.

— Ты… омега? — спрашивает лидер группы по всем признакам.

Он самый белый, вплоть до волос, а также самый большой, и на его лице жалкое подобие бороды. И у него глаза вылезают из орбит от этого откровения.

— Так точно, — отвечает Солдат.

— У тебя течка, — продолжает лидер, на его лице появляется легкая улыбка, обнажающая кривые желтые зубы.

Солдат молчит.

— Ну, — говорит лидер через мгновение, — ты знаешь, что мы должны сделать, верно?

Солдат решает подыграть его навязчивой потребности озвучивать очевидное.

— Нет.

Лидер мрачно усмехается и гладит бороду.

— Ну, теперь мы тебя повяжем.

Комната пьяно ликует.

Солдат должен зачитать правила, разработанные для подобных ситуаций. Но вместо того, чтобы сказать: “Гидра рекомендует…", Солдат нарушает второе правило, закатывает глаза, фыркает и говорит:

— Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы у вас хоть что-то получилось.

Ему определенно нужно потрахаться.

Вожак рычит и выкрикивает какие-то приказы мужчинам в комнате. Они подходят к нему с мрачными улыбками, которые Солдат игнорирует, тянутся к нему.

Солдат позволяет поставить себя на колени. Он понимает, что, причиняя ему боль, альфа чувствует себя увереннее. Солдат всё сильнее разочаровывается.

Тем не менее, Солдат терпит, потому что хочет, чтобы его трахнули.

И это третье правило, которое он нарушает. Нарушает уже какое-то время, и у него, вероятно, будут серьезные проблемы, если кураторы узнают. У Солдата есть секрет. Он хочет секса. Он не уверен, откуда взялось это желание, но он чувствовал его с тех пор, как проснулся в кресле тринадцать часов назад. Желание тихо тлело внутри всё это время, пока не началась течка, а теперь подняло голову и перехватило над ним контроль. Но ему не нужны какие-то бледнозадые идиоты, считающие себя высшей расой. Он хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь позаботился о нём. Чтобы относился к нему с уважением и ценил его интеллект.

Кроме того, мурлычет голос в голове, кто-нибудь с причиндалами побольше.

Солдат не знает, как удовлетворить первую часть своих желаний. Уже сейчас эта команда отнеслась к нему с неуважением, обесценила его интеллект ненавистной речью об омегах.

Но вторая часть, думает Солдат, когда командир начинает расстегивать молнию на штанах, может быть удовлетворена. Если эти альфы достаточно большие, то он мог бы, наконец...

Альфа недостаточно велик. Везде.

— Ты, наверное, шутишь, — говорит Солдат, растягивая слова.

Он не знает почему.

Альфа краснеет, затем багровеет. Он начинает кричать на Солдата. Солдат игнорирует его.

Солдат вздыхает, потом странно смотрит на руки альфы. Пальцы толстые и узловатые, ногти длинные и неопрятные. Запястье толстое. Слишком толстое. Для чего? Солдат не знает.

В голове мелькает образ маленьких, коротких, узловатых пальцев, пальцев художника — все пять сдвинуты вместе, покрыты толстым слоем масла и прокладывают себе путь внутрь, внутрь, внутрь.…

Он рывком возвращается в реальность. Безразлично смотрит на альфу. Может, у него и течка, но он не настолько отчаялся.

— Я сказал, что трахну тебя, сука, и ты сейчас же...

— Нет. — Солдат поднимается на ноги. — Я подожду снаружи.

Альфа тянется к нему, намереваясь нанести удар. Солдат задается вопросом, не переоценил ли альфа свои силы потому, что узнал, что он омега.

Он нейтрализует угрозу.

— Ущерб собственности Гидры недопустим, — устало говорит Солдат, прижимая голову альфы к бетону. Его голая задница смотрит в небо.

Как будто он мог ему навредить.

— Ты понимаешь?

— Я... понимаю... — выдыхает мужчина в землю.

Голос звучит гнусаво. Солдат, должно быть, сломал нос.

Солдат встаёт и выходит на улицу.

**1991**

— Что за ебаная жизнь, чувак, — говорит гнусавый голос.

Контекст: … … …

— Поверить не могу, что я на дежурстве. Я тут уже двадцать лет, а меня уважают? Нет, — продолжает голос.

Солдат.

— Абсолютно не уважают. С тех пор, как умер Попов, Лукин, сменивший его, относится ко мне как полный мудак только потому, что я его обыграл.

Блядь.

— Чертов бета на такой высокой должности? Чё, толерантность и до Гидры добралась? А потом мы увидим тут баб, господи.

Заморозка.

— Пойдём, Солдат. Ты нужен Гидре.

Солдат открывает глаза. Он в подвале, как это обычно бывает, лежит на серебряном смотровом столе. Он тяжело дышит и безостановочно дрожит. Все стены комнаты светятся оранжево-красным. В комнате двое мужчин. Один в лабораторном халате, а другой в черном.

— Жизненно важные органы стабилизируются. Внутренняя температура повышается, — говорит Джонни.

— Память?

— Посмотрим.

Солдату, блядь, Солдату нужно сесть, вот что ему нужно.

Рука касается его груди.

— Эй, погоди. Подожди секунду, не вставай, ты ещё не до конца разморозился, приятель.

— Что... — спрашивает Солдат, стуча зубами, — происходит.

Он чувствует себя так, будто каждая кость в его теле может сломаться в любую секунду. Потолок над ним выглядит размытым, и он едва может держать глаза открытыми.

Никто ему не отвечает. В конце концов, дрожь прекращается. Проходит время. Солдат не знает, сколько. Он начинает потеть. Оранжевые стены тускнеют.

— Мы на 98-й гребаной точке 6. — Джонни вздыхает.

— Вставай давай. Идти можешь?— говорит человек в чёрном.

Он с любопытством смотрит на него.

Солдат поворачивается, садится и ставит ноги на землю. У него десять пальцев на ногах, и это хорошо. Он шевелит ими. Больно, потому что кровь приливает к каждому, но в то же время приятно.

— Сосредоточься, Солдат. Вставай, — говорит Джонни.

Солдат встаёт. Его ноги словно груда кирпичей, цепляются друг за друга. Солдат делает шаг, другой, потом натыкается на стену. Блядь.

— Двигательные функции... на месте, — бормочет Джонни.

— Где я? — спрашивает Солдат.

Боже, он чувствует себя дерьмово. Что случилось прошлой ночью?

Джонни хмурится.

— Он выглядит слишком осознанным, или мне кажется?

Солдат смотрит на свои руки. Одна из них — из плоти. Другая — металлическая и блестящая. Какого хрена?

— Кто я? — спрашивает он.

—Дерьмо, — говорит Джонни. — Черт. — Он щелкает пальцами в сторону человека в черном. — Эй, как там тебя, отведи его к креслу.

— Меня зовут...

— Плевать, потому что мы станем пудингом на стенах, если не обнулим его прямо сейчас. Вперёд!

Джонни в панике. Солдат переводит взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, пока у него не начинает кружиться голова. Он качается назад, прислоняется к стене.

Человек в чёрном поворачивается к нему и кладёт руку на плечо, чтобы помочь успокоиться. Солдат смотрит на руку.

— Давай-ка сядем в кресло, Солдат, как тебе это? — предлагает он.

Солдат не смотрит на него. Почему у человека в чёрном две руки? Ему нужны две грёбаные руки.

— Почему? — спрашивает Солдат. Что случилось прошлой ночью?

— К чёрту всё это дерьмо, я не собираюсь так умирать, — выпаливает Джонни, а потом выбегает из комнаты.

Солдат смотрит на человека в чёрном. Волосы коротко подстрижены, лицо молодое. Он завербован?

— Потому что таков приказ, Солдат. — Он кажется спокойным, и Солдат готов его выслушать.

— Я в армии? — спрашивает Солдат.

Кажется, в этом есть смысл.

— Да, и сержант хочет, чтобы ты сел в кресло. Пойдем, я покажу тебе, как туда добраться.

Он мягко подталкивает его в спину. Солдат, спотыкаясь, делает шаг вперёд.

— Но разве не я сержант? — спрашивает Солдат.

Звучит правильно. Сержант.

— Тут два сержанта.

У Солдата явно сотрясение мозга. Они входят в коридор.

— Почему…

Солдат не заканчивает мысль. Совершенно естественно слушать человека в чёрном, но что-то срочное грызет его, как будто он забыл что-то важное.

— Больше никаких вопросов, Солдат.

— Думаю, я выше тебя по званию, — говорит Солдат. — Я служил в армии... много лет. Много лет.

Сколько лет? Он продолжает идти по темному коридору, пока человек в черном не указывает на дверь справа от него.

Они пересекают холл и входят в комнату. Там полно солдат и мужчин, похожих на врачей, а ещё — экран компьютера с изображением зелёного лица. Джонни там, он перестаёт возбуждённо говорить, когда они входит. Все настороженно смотрят на него. Солдат оглядывается, пытается сфокусировать взгляд, но не может.

— Вот кресло, только для тебя, Солдат, — говорит человек в черном.

— Спасибо, ненавижу его, — говорит Солдат.

И он не знает, почему ненавидит его, но приказы... Чьи приказы? Что это за база?

— Иди сядь, — говорит человек в чёрном.

— Почему?— Спрашивает Солдат. При этом слове люди в комнате заметно напрягаются. Вытаскивают пистолеты. Не слышно ни звука. — Где... Что происходит... — бормочет он, в его голосе слышится паника.

Кто-то однажды сказал ему: "доверяй своим инстинктам", и его инстинкты, поначалу приглушённые, неуклонно крепнут, говоря ему, что ему нужно немедленно убираться из этой комнаты.

— Стив!

Солдат поворачивает голову в сторону человека в черном. Все его мысли замирают.

— Стив Роджерс,— повторяет человек в чёрном.

— Где он? — требует он.

Подождите.

— Кто он?

Дерьмо.

— Почему...

— Он твой капитан. Помнишь? И ему нужно, чтобы ты сел в кресло.

Верно. Верно?

— Верно. Капитан. Кресло. Стив.

Ну, раз Стив так сказал. Он делает шаг. Всё размыто и слегка кренится влево. Он подходит ближе к креслу. Он ненавидит его. Почему он думает о нём как о существительном? Это не просто кресло. Это Кресло. Почему в голове это звучит так?

Так. Стив сказал сесть в кресло. Правильно?

— Стив сказал...

— Он хочет, чтобы ты сел в кресло. Как только сядешь, всё будет хорошо. Помнишь? Капитан Стивен Роджерс...

— Альфа, — говорит Солдат и дрожит всем телом.

— Ты только что сказал, что Стив Роджерс — твой альфа? — медленно говорит человек в чёрном.

Он почему-то находит это забавным.

— Нужно держать это в тайне, иначе люди... узнают. Что я…

Откуда человек в чёрном знает Стива? Он идёт к креслу. Оно довольно уродливо. Но раз Стив сказал сесть, у него была веская причина. Он хороший парень, Стив. Не те тупицы, которые хотели, чтобы он был босым, беременным и на кухне, которые хотели выгнать его из школы, чтобы он вышел замуж в четырнадцать лет. Стив хороший. Ма любит Стива. Стиву всё равно, что он хочет пойти в армию. Но, конечно, этот придурок тоже хочет присоединиться. Хотел. Он присоединился, не так ли? Он его капитан?

— Сколько сейчас? — спрашивает Солдат.

— 12:13 дня. Садись, Солдат, и всё будет хорошо, — говорит человек в черном.

Он не это имел в виду.

— Не хочу, — говорит Солдат.

— Я знаю, но всё это скоро закончится. Сделай это для своего альфы. Сделай это для Стива.

— Ради Стива я готов на всё.

Слова вылетают автоматически, почти беспечно, как будто он констатирует общеизвестный факт.

Его слова заставляют человека в черном улыбаться необычайно широко, как будто ему дали что-то ценное.

— Держу пари. Теперь садись.

Солдат садится.

— Открой рот.

Солдат открывает рот. Это знакомо. Перед глазами мутно. В рот вставляют капу.

— Теперь откинься назад.

Солдат откидывается назад. Спинка кресла откидывается вместе с ним. Он ненавидит это. Почему?..

И…

Агония.

***

Солдат заканчивает подготовку к выполнению задания, которая состоит из последовательности определённых движений, в то время как несколько человек в лабораторных халатах наблюдают за ним. Он идет по коридорам в компании сопровождающих. Люди обходят его стороной.

На каждой стене, за каждым углом, изображен человек в лабораторном халате, с кровью, сочащейся из раны на лбу, с надписью: "Всегда помни: вычисти оружие перед тем, как положить его в морозильник".

Солдат задается вопросом, что всё это значит.

Контекст: он направляется в спортзал на базе под снегом в Сибири. Сегодня ему поручено обучать новых солдат. Новобранцы ещё не получили сыворотку. Это лучшие агенты, которых может предложить Гидра. Все они альфы. У них у всех такие же мертвые глаза, как у него, так что Солдат думает, что они справятся.

Он надирает им задницы за добрых тридцать минут до того, как начинается течка.

Это начинается, когда его отсоединяют от капельницы в углу комнаты. Технический персонал (беты) уходят, чтобы сделать звонок. Солдат замечает новобранцев, сидящих на циновках и скамейках, зализывающих раны. Они раздувают ноздри, прищуриваются, ища желанную и жаждущую добычу.

Солдат надрал им всем задницы, так что не находит ни одного подходящего. В любом случае, они попытаются, но Солдат атакует в ответ, и через несколько минут они лежат без сознания несколькими окровавленными кучами.

Никто не умер. Возможно.

***

К Солдату приближается бета с волосами цвета соли и перца, с сильной челюстью и спокойными глазами. Он мягко смотрит на него. Он единственный, за исключением Творца, может давать ему приказы, которым он подчиняется беспрекословно и незамедлительно.

Бета вдыхает его запах и морщит нос.

— Следуй за мной, — говорит он, и Солдат делает это немедленно, не прекращая счищать с себя следы борьбы.

Солдата помещают в комнату с топчаном, туалетом и раковиной. Ему дают журнал и силиконовый пенис.

— Я вернусь через два дня, — говорит бета.

Дверь захлопывается за ним.

Солдат садится на кровать, потом снимает промокшие штаны и садится на унитаз. Смазка всё капает и капает из него. Её так много и меньше не становится. Для чего всё это? Дети? Он их не хочет. Трахаться? Хочет.

Но здесь нет никого, кто мог бы трахнуть его. Что за пустая трата времени.

***

Время идёт. Что-то происходит. К Солдату это не относится. Так что он просто, блядь, сидит.

***

Дверь в комнату открывается, и Солдат поднимает голову. В дверях стоит человек в чёрном.

— Привет, Солдат.

Солдат ничего не говорит. Кажется, два дня ещё не прошло.

— Ты меня помнишь?

— Нет.

Он почти ничего не помнит.

— Всё в порядке, мы встречались совсем ненадолго. Не ожидал, что задержусь. В отличие от Стива.

— Какой нахрен Стив? — говорит Солдат.

— Не могу не отметить, — начинает мужчина, игнорируя вопрос. Он заходит внутрь, садится на койку напротив унитаза, на котором истекает смазкой Солдат. — ...что ты не коснулся фаллоимитатора. Не поклонник фальшивок?

А потом человек в чёрном начинает расстегивать штаны.

Солдат начинает декларировать:

— Гидра рекомендует вам этого не делать…

Солдат замолкает.

Потому что член человека в чёрном огромен. Это как найти целых двадцать долларов и потратить все их на сосиски. Таким бы мог быть Стиви, такой огромный…

— Хочешь его, Солдат? Я вижу это по твоим глазам. Я чувствую запах. Боже, этот запах. У тебя самый сильный, самый мощный блядский запах... Интересно, это из-за сыворотки?

Кажется, будто кто-то зажег спичку и приставил ее к коже Солдата, и всё его тело вспыхнуло пламенем.

— Я хочу. О, чёрт. Хочу.

Солдат не должен хотеть. В последнее время он нарушает множество правил.

— О, я знаю. Тебе нужен хороший альфа, не так ли?

Человек в чёрном почти мурлычет, дразнит. Уверенный альфа, знающий о том, что его хотят.

— Не такой, как другие, которые пытаются доказать свою силу фальшивой бравадой и позёрством. Нет, тебе нужен кто-то, кто знает, кто он.

Солдату поебать, о чем говорит этот человек. Он просто наблюдает за мясистым органом в руке альфы, постепенно становящимся невероятно большим и влажным.

Он хочет.

Он падает с унитаза на колени и ползет по двум ступенькам к человеку в черном, прежде чем отдернуть руку и со скулежом втянуть член в рот.

— Вот так, шлюха. Прими его, — хрипло хохоча, говорит человек в чёрном.

Солдат даже имени его не знает.

Солдат берет его, потом заглатывает снова, двигает головой туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Человек в черном начинает толкаеться внутрь, и Солдат внезапно ощущает пустоту в своей дырке, раскрывшейся в ожидании начала ебли и узла. Солдат скулит, чувствуя, что вот-вот начнёт умолять. Он просто хочет этот прекрасный узел в свою задницу, чтобы тот растягивал и отправлял в небытие, заставляя чувствовать абсолютно наполненным и удовлетворенным.

Фантастическая пара, мурлычет голос у него в затылке.

Но это не так.

— …Роджерс. Интересно, что бы он сказал, если бы увидел, что я делаю с его омегой прямо сейчас. Надеюсь, мы найдем его, и я смогу рассказать ему. Боже, это круто, не могу поверить, что собираюсь трахнуть парня Капитана Америки. Блядь.

Солдат не обращает на него внимания, пытаясь запихнуть этот сладкий член как можно глубже в горло. Часть его ревет от удовольствия, желая все больше и больше.

— Не могу винить его за то, что он выбрал тебя. Ты всегда был такой шлюхой? Боже, ты бы видел, как ты принимаешь.

Солдат скулит, расставляя ноги.

— Эй, — вдруг говорит человек в чёрном. — Думаешь, ты справишься с этим?

Он кладёт руку Солдату на затылок и толкает вниз.

Солдат может. Он знает. Человек в чёрном вызывает внутри бурю, и тихий голос в голове Солдата польщён его вниманием, он хочет угодить этому альфе, который явно достаточно велик, чтобы удовлетворить Солдата, достаточно силён и уравновешен.

— Чёрт возьми, как долго ты можешь задерживать дыхание? — спрашивает человек в черном и проталкивается в горло Солдата.

Ответ — несколько минут, но у Солдата нет возможности ответить, потому что член человека в черном всё ещё у него в горле, перекрывая подачу воздуха. Солдат очень, очень неподвижен, он покорно работает горлом, сжимая его вокруг члена. Он хочет угодить альфе. Тот может позаботиться о Солдате так, как ему нужно.

Мужчина в чёрном стонет над ним и начинает двигать бедрами, звуча так, будто долго не продержится.

И тогда Солдат чувствует, что монстрочлен у него во рту становится больше.

И Солдат понимает, что узел человека в чёрном раздувается у него во рту.

И Солдат не может дышать. Раньше тоже не мог, но тогда всё было хорошо. Но теперь, поняв, что ему вот-вот закупорят рот, он задыхается от другого рода удушья, которое заставляло его сжиматься в страхе и вынуждало Стива напоминать ему сделать глубокий вдох. Он не может дышать, и все становится хуже. Его грудь будто сжали тисками, паника стискивает его теснее, чем сучка в течке.

Узел продолжает раздуваться, и Солдат, наполовину потеряв рассудок, начинает сопротивляться.

— Черт! Не двигайся!

Человек в чёрном задыхается, когда узел заполняет рот Солдата, расширяясь за его зубами, и теперь невозможно его вытащить.

О, боже. Он не сможет дышать, он упадёт в обморок, и этот альфа укусит его за шею, пока он будет в беспамятстве, как случилось с девушкой по соседству, и ему придётся выйти за него и жить с ним, а он даже не знает его имени...

— Успокойся, мать твою! Прекрати, ты...

Что скажет мама, узнав, что он был вынужден выйти за мудака-альфу, которого подцепил в доках и который заплатил ему пятерку за отсос, но тогда было холодно, и он был должен, потому что Стиви был слишком слаб, чтобы работать, и никто не хотел..

— Больно, бля! Стой!

Но он ни за что не позволит себе связаться с таким альфой, он хочет Стива, и он хочет доказать всем, что они неправы насчет омег, потому что он знает, что умён, и он не собирается потратить остаток жизни на альфу, когда та так много может предложить.

— Стой! Чёрт, блядь!..

Он не может этого допустить, просто не может.

Солдат кусает. Самый нечеловеческий, неестественный звук пронзает воздух, напоминая шум воздуха, выпускаемого из шины.

У Солдата такое чувство, будто он жуёт резиновую плоть. Та медленно сдаётся под зубами, кровь стекает по подбородку.

Альфа наверху машинально пытается дернуться назад, но Солдат — не обычный человек, и его зубы стиснуты крепко. Кожа рвется, тяжелый привкус соли и меди заполняет рот, и внезапно Солдат задыхается уже от двух вещей. Солдат удваивает свои усилия, мотая головой из стороны в сторону и разрывая, а альфа над ним кричит, плачет и умоляет.

Что-то лопается, и узел начинает быстро сдуваться. Солдат может наконец выплюнуть его изо рта. Сплевывая и задыхаясь, он отхаркивает льющуюся изо рта кровь. Он с потрясением обнаруживает слезы в собственных глазах и пытается вытереть их. Вся рука становится красной.

Он поднимает голову. Мужчина в чёрном рухнул на кровать, а его член...

Солдат не брезглив, но вынужден отвести взгляд.

**2011**

Солдат находится в фургоне с командой СТРАЙКа, когда у него начинается течка.

Глаза Роллинза темнеют.

— Мы можем...

— Даже не думай об этом, — рявкает Рамлоу.

— Но...

— В прошлый раз он откусил мужику члену.

Никто не дотрагивается до него.

_*Слово heat, которым обозначают течку, также переводится как тепло/жара, высокая температура_

_Scheißkerl - мудак  
Arzt - доктор  
Hündin - сучка  
Ja, bitte - да, пожалуйста_


	2. Оказывается, Баки тоже не совсем в порядке

**Апрель 2014**

Контекст: Солдат...

Баки...

Стоит на коленях в грязи на берегу реки в Вашингтоне, глядя на альфу, который пахнет, как горячий сидр в снежный день, как консервированная фасоль и дым из печи, как сталь, и черствый хлеб, и холодные ночи у костра, как алкоголь, как сдавленные стоны, и артрит, и сигаретный дым, и тысячи миллионов других вещей, которые не имеют смысла и не должны пахнуть, и которые Солдат не может понять. Он надеется, что мужчина придёт в себя. Тот, кто называет его Баки и говорит триггерные слова, о которых он не знал.

— До конца, — сказал он. — С тобой до конца, — сказал он.

Где конец? Он надеется, что здесь, на этом мягком коричневом берегу реки, рядом с этим человеком, который пахнет раем.

Солдату нельзя надеяться.

Он задается вопросом, разрешено ли это Баки.

С волос Баки капает, капает, капает на землю. Волосы мужчины прилипли ко лбу. Баки протягивает руку и проводит по пряди.

Он красив, думает Баки.

Мужчина негромко стонет, и Баки наблюдает за ним. Солдат, у которого есть задание, достает из ножен нож.

— Баки? — говорит мужчина, затаив дыхание.

Он устало смотрит на нож, но не двигается, выглядя как человек, у которого нет выбора.

Баки слабо улыбается ему.

— Миссия провалена, — говорит Солдат и вонзает нож себе в живот.

Солдат просыпается на кровати в белой комнате из зеркального стекла. Его руки, как металлическая, так и живая, крепко прикованы к поручням. Левая не реагирует. Вокруг пищат машины, к его телу прикреплены провода.

Николас Д. Фьюри входит в комнату, и Солдат изо всех сил пытается снова ударить себя, но наручники не поддаются. Фьюри рассчётливо наблюдает за ним.

— Что это было? — спрашивает он, когда Солдат наконец перестает натягивать путы.

— Если Солдат не справится с заданием, — повторяет Солдат, — то должен нанести себе удар в живот и истечь кровью, не пытаясь остановить кровотечение, и ни один из членов Гидры или её союзников не должен оказывать помощь.

Фьюри мгновение рассматривает его, потом говорит:

— Хм, хуёво.

— Да, — соглашается Баки.

Фьюри допрашивает Солдата. Если вспомнить допросы, в которых тот участвовал, то этот удивительно скучный. Он спрашивает, где Гидра, и Солдат говорит ему. Он спрашивает, кто такая Гидра, и тот отвечает.

— Александр Пирс, — говорит Фьюри. — Он был лидером Гидры?

— Так точно.

Баки нравится Фьюри. Он не задает тупых, ненужных вопросов.

— А его мотивы?

— Избавить мир от опасных свободомыслящих, чтобы он стал лучше и безопаснее, — декламирует Солдат.

— И ты в это веришь?

Баки колеблется. Он уже давно ни во что не верит.

— Понятия не имею, — говорит он.

— Это довольно простой вопрос.

Баки понимает, что проницательность убила бы Стива.

— Нет, — говорит Баки.

— Какие ещё у него были мотивы?

Солдат не знает; Пирс был далеко не так разговорчив, как Творец. Это он и говорит.

— Tvorets?

Солдат слышит металлический женский голос. Кто-то разговаривает с Фьюри через коммуникатор, скорее всего, наушник.

— По-русски это значит создатель. Что-то вроде Бога. Я видела такую методику раньше, она используется для прославления руководителя и облегчения подчинения.

— Кто такой Творец? — спрашивает Фьюри.

Солдату нельзя говорить.

Снова вмешивается жестяной голос.

— Он, наверное, не сможет сказать.

— Ну, xорошо, — говорит Фьюри. — Запускай Стива.

Стивен Грант Роджерс врывается в дверь, и видок у него самый нездоровый из всех, что Баки видел за всю свою жизнь. Он всё ещё в промокшей форме, без шлема.

— Отойди, — приказывает Фьюри, и Стиву приходится физически обуздать себя, чтобы не рвануть к Баки. У него такой вид, будто он вибрирует от напряжения: такое ощущение, что он создан исключительно для стресса. Фьюри поворачивается к Баки, приподняв бровь. — Ты же не собираешься пырнуть его, верно? Или себя?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Я уже ударил себя. В правилах нет ничего, что заставило бы меня сделать это снова, — замечает Солдат. — А ещё это пиздец как больно. И Стив разревётся. Стив не может стоять на месте, услышав это. Он игнорирует приказы (как всегда) и бежит к Баки, замешкавшись, когда добирается до него, как будто не совсем знает, что делать или куда идти.

— Альфы, — бормочет Фьюри.

Баки делает то, что кажется естественным: тянет живую ладонь вверх, и металл наручника больно врезается в запястье. Стив сжимает руку Баки мёртвой хваткой и вздыхает так, будто ему всю жизнь не давали дышать.

Баки смотрит на него.

— Не мог бы ты расслабиться, приятель?

— Баки, — хрипит Стив. — Баки.

— Скучал по мне, детка? — слабо говорит Баки.

— Сильнее, чем ты думаешь, — шепчет Стив.

Баки смотрит на его лицо, и оно настолько знакомо, что он теряет способность говорить. Глаза Стива начинают наполняться слезами.

Лицо Баки помимо воли расплывается в нежной улыбке.

— Не плачь, Стиви, — пытается успокоить Баки, но у того слезы текут только сильнее.

— Ты в любом случае попадёшь в тюрьму, — вмешивается Фьюри.

Стив бросает взгляд на Фьюри.

— Нет. Он ничего не сделал! Ты видел то же, что и я? — решительно заявляет Стив.

— И судья тоже. С ним всё будет в порядке. Это ненадолго, Стив. Его потом освободят. Старк дёргает за ниточки.

— Нет...

— Кто-то раньше видел эту методику? — вмешивается Баки, меняя тему только для того, чтобы Стив не влез с очередным идиотским аргументом. — И почему я не могу назвать Творца настоящим именем?

— Ты слышал, о чём мы говорили? — Фьюри выглядит впечатленным.

— Да.

Наступает тишина.

— Что ж, давай. Представься, — говорит Фьюри.

— Я Наталья Романова.

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит Баки.

Наталья в коммуникаторе фыркает.

— Как приятно, ты меня помнишь.

— Я многого не помню, ничего личного.

Фьюри хмыкает.

— Военные зачитают тебе твои права, потому что я сейчас не доверяю ни нацбезопасности, ни полиции после того, что они сделали с моей машиной.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он.

Приятно не иметь выбора.

Стив всё ещё выглядит расстроенным, но они, должно быть, говорили об этом раньше, потому что чудесным образом он не спорит. Баки сжимает его руку, и взгляд Стива возвращается к нему. Баки пытается улыбнуться, но, кажется, ничего не выходит.

Двое мужчин в военной форме входят в комнату и читают ему кучу вещей, в которых он обвиняется, а также его права. Солдат не помнит, когда в последний раз у него были права.

Стив всё время держит его за руку. Солдат думает, что Баки это нравится.

**Ноябрь**

Стив несет обе сумки Баки к бронированной машине, по одной на каждом плече, хотя тот вполне способен сделать это сам. Баки не поднимает эту тему, его отвлекает тот факт, что он, наконец-то, свободен.

Стив ведёт его по коридорам тюрьмы и сквозь заднюю дверь на асфальтовую дорогу, за которой нет ничего, кроме пустыни и единственной черной Эскалады. Загрузив сумки в машину, он похлопывает Солдата по спине и говорит:

— Мы едем домой, Баки.

Солдат задаётся вопросом, где его дом.

Контекст: Солдат был освобожден из тюрьмы с новой миссией: "стать лучше". Её назначило правительство Соединенных Штатов. Его не признали виновным по причине психической нестабильности, а потому назначили подопечным Стивена Г. Роджерса и отправили жить под домашним арестом в башню Мстителей, пока он не перестанет считаться угрозой обществу.

Крайнего срока миссии нет. Это грызёт Баки изнутри.

По-видимому, это не типичное решение. Потому что кто-то подёргал за ниточки. Тони Старк. Он не знает почему. Солдат убил его родителей.

На месте Тони Баки позволил бы ему сгнить в тюрьме.

Они садятся в машину, Стив за рулем. Внутри уже сидит человек, который не представляется, но посылает ему мягкую, совершенно ничего не говорящую улыбку, и Солдат обнаруживает, что он ему нравится. Этот человек едет с ними на протяжении всего путешествия: от одинокого внедорожника до частного самолета на пыльной посадочной полосе, до другого внедорожника в переполненном городе. Когда они подъезжают к Башне, солнце уже встает.

— Старк? — человек с переднего сиденья обращается к Стиву впервые за несколько часов. — Думаешь, это хорошая идея?

— Когда Щ.И.Т. исчез, — говорит Стив, направляя машину в бетонный туннель, — Башня была единственным безопасным местом, которому я мог доверять.

— Но он знает...

— Да.

— И всё ещё позволяет ему остаться?

— Даже помог доставить его сюда, — говорит Стив, когда они въезжают на подземную парковку.

— Похоже, он собирается убить его во сне. — Мужчина фыркает. — Держи своих врагов близко.

— Если он видел видеозаписи и читал газеты, то, вероятно, просто делает что-то приличное, — жестко говорит Стив и останавливает машину.

Здесь есть люди в форме и с ружьями, держащие оружие так, чтобы можно было выстрелить в любой момент.

Одна из них подходит к группе с портфелем в руке. Солдат наблюдает, как она распахивает его на земле, и видит толстый, сплетенный из черных нитей браслет, окруженный кольцом зелёных огней.

— Датчик периметра, — объясняет она. — Он сообщит армии, если ты уйдёшь за пределы пяти футов от периметра. Если сделаешь это, второго шанса не будет, сразу попадешь в психиатрическую больницу строгого режима. Поэтому рекомендую так не делать, — прямо говорит она.

Она жестом приказывает Солдату протянуть правую руку, закатывает рукав рубашки и включает датчик. Он плавно растягивается по коже, светодиоды беззвучно мигают.

— Даже не спросишь, на какой руке я хочу его носить? — спрашивает Баки.

Она смотрит на пустой левый рукав Баки и бросает на него недовольный взгляд.

Они входят в дверь, которая ведет к лифту. К замешательству Солдата, только Стив и человек следуют за ним.

Солдат смотрит на Стива.

— Никакого вооруженного эскорта? Я могу убить вас обоих.

— Нет, не можешь, — говорит мужчина с усталой улыбкой на лице.

Стив вмешивается, когда лифт взлетает вверх.

— Баки, это Брюс Беннер.

Впервые с момента рождения в 1945 году Солдат испытывает страх. Он отступает в угол лифта и, защищаясь, вскидывает руку.

Беннер фыркает.

— Приятно знать, что моя репутация меня опережает.

— Брюс здесь, чтобы мы все были в безопасности, — говорит Стив.

В лифте стоит напряжённая тишина, пока они добираются до места назначения: коридора с единственной дверью. Беннер ждёт снаружи, пока они со Стивом заходят в квартиру; она похожа на место, где редко жили: белые стены, серая мебель. Справа от них пустая кухня, слева — простая гостиная, а в задней стене две двери. За кухней коридор поворачивает.

Стив с глухим стуком бросает сумки на пол.

— Наверное, это моя квартира.

— Сам догадался? — говорит Баки с кривой усмешкой.

— Заткнись, — парирует Стив, его взгляд смягчается. — Я переехал сюда неделю назад.

— Ради меня, да?

— Да, — соглашается Стив, позволяя эмоциям в глазах проявиться: печали и надежде, усталости и осторожности.

Какой-то недостающий кусочек паззла встаёт на место, когда Баки наблюдает, как Стив потирает шею: так он делает, когда нервничает. Острый укол ностальгии и тоски пронзает Баки, и он понимает, что всем нутром скучал по Стиву. Не только в те месяцы, что провёл в одиночной камере тюрьмы, но и годы до этого. Это лицо выжжено в его мозгу, как клеймо, такое чёткое, что Баки не может поверить, что вообще забыл о нём. Он задается вопросом, действительно ли он забывал.

Баки вспоминает, как это лицо исказилось от гнева, когда он отправился в центр вербовки. Он помнит его, искажённым от удовольствия под прикосновениями Баки и кривящимся от боли во время войны. Но Баки не помнит, когда Стив был таким. Настороженным, осторожным, неуверенным. Баки даже не думал, что он способен на такое, и понимает: таким стал Стив, когда он перестал приглядывать за его спиной.

— Так. — Стив напряжённо опускает руку. — Мы в моей квартире. Потому что раньше были... вместе. И ещё до того, как стали встречаться, были лучшими друзьями и жили вместе.

Баки подходит ближе, и Стив следит за ним.

— Сомневаюсь, что мы снова будем так близки, чёрт возьми, нам даже дружить не обязательно, если ты не хочешь. — Эти слова, похоже, причиняют Стиву почти физическую боль. — Так что просто скажи, и у тебя будет свой этаж и своё пространство, и мы сможем притвориться, что я никогда не предлагал жить вместе. Мы можем делать вид, что друг друга не знаем, если тебе это нужно.

Стив никогда не запинается.

— Просто позволь мне... тебе придется дать мне время понять, что ты — не он, если это то, что тебе нужно. — Стив пытается скрыть опустошённость, но Баки всегда мог видеть его насквозь.

Баки сглатывает.

— Я мало что помню, — говорит он и целует его так сильно, что становится больно.

Баки никогда не умел говорить, но это? В этом Баки хорош. Стиву приходится сделать шаг назад, чтобы удержать вес Баки, однако он немедленно отвечает, встречая его губы. Как и на всё, что следует потом.

Поцелуй мокрый и грязный, они пихают друг другу в рот языки, кто-то стонет, и Баки поздравляет себя с тем, что смог вытащить из Стива страсть. К чёрту осторожность, это Стив, так и должно быть.

Они расходятся одновременно, задыхаясь, потому что забыли дышать, и прижимаются лбами друг к другу. Стив улыбается на полтора миллиона долларов, и Баки стремится воспроизвести хотя бы часть этой улыбки.

— Мы, наконец, одного размера, — дивится Баки.

Сначала Стив смотрел на него снизу вверх, потом Баки на Стива, а теперь они сравнялись.

Стив сразу же понимает это неправильно, понижает голос, прикрывает веки и говорит:

— Не совсем.

А потом плавно прижимается пахом к бёдрам Баки.

Баки издает тихий звук; он чувствует, как член Стива твердеет в штанах. Член Стива, который с помощью сыворотки превратился из маленького в средний, пытался дотянуться до Баки сквозь тюрьму ширинки.

И всё же член Баки... не пытался.

Смутившись, Баки целует Стива сильнее, глубже, тянет из него стон за стоном. Стив трётся о ногу Баки, но у того в штанах ничего даже не дёргается. В тюрьме вздрочнуть получалось без проблем, Солдат заботился о себе с почти клинической точностью. Так почему же здесь не удается привести себя в чувство?

Баки отчаянно пытается отвлечь Стива своим ртом с какой-то глупой надеждой, что он не заметит, но тому не требуется много времени, чтобы понять. Он отступает.

— Бак, — вставляет Стив между безумными поцелуями, — Баки, остановись.

Баки неохотно отстраняется, и Стив снова смотрит на него с беспокойством и этой грёбаный осторожностью. Баки внутренне ругает себя. Что с ним не так?

Стив делает осторожный вдох.

— Баки, тебе не нужно делать для меня ничего, чего бы ты не хотел...

— Дело не в этом. Я хочу, — обрывает Баки.

Он знает, чего хочет. Это же Стив.

Он ненавидит себя за то, что из-за него Стив снова такой неуверенный.

— Это был долгий день. Неделя. Месяц, чёрт возьми, год, — говорит Баки. — Мне кажется, я просто очень устал, и у меня проблемы с... — Баки вздыхает и врёт: — С того момента, как ты нашёл меня, у меня... возникли проблемы с... поддержанием... — Oн делает неопределённое движение, имея в виду свои гениталии.

— Конечно, — тут же влезает Стив. — Конечно, Баки, это не проблема, ясно? Иногда такое случается, и учитывая, через что ты прошёл, только то, о чём я знаю… всё в порядке. Ничего страшного.

— Да, я знаю, — говорит Баки, внезапно безо всякой причины разозлившись. — Я не так одержим своим членом, как вы, альфы.

Стив хмурит брови.

— Я не одержим своим членом.

Баки вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам.

— Да, извини. Ты всегда был другим, — говорит Баки, и ему вдруг надоедает разговаривать. — Поцелуешь меня ещё раз?

— Ты уверен?

— Да, Стиви, — отвечает Баки, — это помогает. Ты помогаешь.

Стив улыбается, затем снова склоняется.

***

Миссия "стать лучше" очень сложная, выясняет Солдат. Стив сообщает, что есть правила, которым он должен следовать: например, поглощать по крайней мере пять тысяч калорий в день, соблюдать личную гигиену и никогда не покидать квартиру без сопровождения его или Брюса Беннера.

У него тоже бывают встречи: первая, после душевного поцелуя Стива, с доктором Джессикой Брукс, голограмма которой возникает в гостиной Стива. На ней туфли на высоких каблуках, юбка-карандаш и розовая блузка с оборками.

— Джеймс?

Она говорит лёгким, воздушным и женственным голосом.

Солдат отворачивается от двери, из которой вышел Стив, чтобы встретиться с ней лицом к лицу.

— Я доктор Брукс, но вы можете называть меня Джессикой.

Солдат ничего не говорит. Джессика продолжает:

— Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам, во всем, что нужно, — продолжает она. — Как вы предпочитаете, чтобы вас называли?

Солдат считает имя "Солдат" не слишком подходящим.

— Баки, — говорит он.

Джессика продолжает задавать Баки вопросы. Баки и Солдат отвечают. Джессика, кажется, не замечает разницы.

— Я собираюсь начать издалека. Насколько вы помните своё прошлое? Есть ли что-нибудь, что выделяется больше, чем остальное?

Сразу к делу. Баки это нравится. Никакого нудного дерьма.

— Миссии, — говорит Солдат.

Никакие другие воспоминания не могут сравниться с заданиями Солдата. Баки задается вопросом, как они заставили его забыть обо всём остальном.

— Сколько миссий у вас было?

— Сорок пять.

Она ничего не записывает, что Солдат находит странным.

— Вы когда-нибудь проваливали миссию?

Солдат напрягается.

— Если Солдат когда-нибудь провалит задание, то должен вернуться на базу и нанести себе удар ножом в живот.

— Это значит "нет"? — совершенно невозмутимо настаивает она.

— Только со Стивом. — Баки вздыхает, думая о том, как выглядел Стив, когда понял, что Баки действует по чьему-то приказу. — А потом Фьюри, — добавляет Солдат.

— Вы чувствуете необходимость причинить им вред?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Понятия не имею.

Баки говорит правду.

— В Гидре вас когда-нибудь били или пытали?

Баки задумывается, потом морщится.

— Да, — отвечает Солдат.

— Не хотите рассказать мне о тех временах?

— Нет.

— Вы когда-нибудь подвергались эмоциональному насилию? Отказу в основных потребностях, таких как еда и вода?

— Да.

— Хотите рассказать об этом?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Вы когда-нибудь подвергались сексуальному насилию, находясь в плену? — спрашивает Джессика.

Он вспоминает.

"Больше", — говорил Солдат. "Я хочу", — говорил Солдат.

— Нет.

Джессика делает незаметную паузу. Не усовершенствованный человек не заметил бы.

— Был ли у вас за это время какой-нибудь сексуальный контакт?

— Да.

— По обоюдному согласию?

"Кто-нибудь, блядь, выебет меня, пожалуйста?" — кричал Солдат.

— Да.

— Хотите...

— Нет.

— Хорошо, — говорит Джессика и щёлкает ручкой. — Я с нетерпением жду следующих двух часов, Баки, — говорит она с яркой улыбкой.

Баки фыркает.

***

Остальные сеансы терапии должны длиться один час, а не два, и это хорошо. Баки не уверен, что сможет так долго общаться с Джессикой.

Вернувшись, Стив бросает на Баки жалостливый взгляд и заказывает обед в китайском ресторане в городе. Через двенадцать минут Баки узнаёт, что пять тысяч калорий — это много еды.

— В Гидре меня кормили только внутривенно, — объясняет Баки, прополаскивая рот стаканом воды, которую Стив набрал ему из-под крана. — А в тюрьме не давали столько еды.

Он сплевывает.

— Значит, ты уже несколько месяцев недоедаешь? — говорит Стив, и его красивое лицо искажено страданием.

— Как в старые добрые времена, да?

Баки пытается изобразить непринуждённость, но Стив хмурится ещё сильнее. Баки вынужден отвернуться.

— Баки, это ненормально. Я поговорю с кем-нибудь, посмотрим, смогу ли я что-нибудь придумать, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — говорит Солдат, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале и выискивая что-то ещё.

— И мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, если что-то подобное случится снова.

— Хорошо.

— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? Хорошо? — вспыхивает Стив.

— Да, — говорит Баки, резко поворачиваясь, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Это всё, что я могу сказать. Думаешь, это легко?

— Нет, Баки. Извини. Я просто...

— Разочарован, что больше ничем не можешь помочь? — Баки немного успокаивается. — Вроде как твой конёк, приятель.

Стив мгновение смотрит на Баки, затем фыркает и проводит рукой по прядям его волос, запутывая их.

— Да, — говорит Стив. — Ты прав.

***

Той ночью Баки просыпается от кошмара, который не может вспомнить, но от которого плачет. А ещё у него стоит.

Стив замечает только слёзы и обнимает Баки, шепча что-то успокаивающее. Солдат терпит несколько секунд, прежде чем оттолкнуть его и направиться в ванную.

— Баки? — Стив задаёт много вопросов одним словом.

— Мне нужна минутка, Стив. Наедине. Со мной всё будет хорошо.

Баки закрывает за собой дверь и ненавидит себя за то, что собирается сделать.

Солдат идёт в душ и включает воду. Осторожно сняв с себя одежду, он складывает её и оставляет на унитазе. Снимает мокрые от пота трусы, комкает и бросает в угол.

Он шагает в душ. Обхватывает твердый, как гвоздь, член и резко двигает рукой. Пока он дрочит, в его сознании вспыхивают образы: наполовину воспоминания, наполовину фантазии, мелькающие быстрее, чем он может их обдумать.

Тихий стон Солдата заглушается звуком текущей из душа воды, когда он представляет самого себя, стоящего на коленях, принимающего в обе дырки. Он ускоряется, думая о Робби Смитгалле, здоровенном альфе, с которым провёл третью течку... которого Солдат выпотрошил, когда тот назвал его прирожденной шлюхой. Наконец — и это лучше всего — он думает о руках, образующих импровизированный узел глубоко внутри, наконец удовлетворяя эту глубокую старую потребность быть заполненным...

Солдат кончает с рваным стоном, двигая бёдрами и трахая свой кулак. Он лишь частично удовлетворён оргазмом, задница сжимает пустоту.

Это должно было сработать. Солдат наблюдает за тем, как его сперма стекает в канализацию, а после хватает мыло и смывает маслянистую пленку естественной смазки, которая скопилась между ягодицами и течёт по бедрам.

Солдат убирает за собой и снова надевает пижаму, бросая грязное белье перед выходом из ванной.

Он скользит в кровать к Стиву, который притворяется, что просыпается от сна. Стив прижимает его к себе: слишком крепко, чтобы это доставило что-то, кроме беспокойства.

Хватка Стива в конечном счете ослабевает, когда тот засыпает.

Но Баки смотрит в потолок, пока не встаёт солнце.

***

**Декабрь**

Солдат медленно узнает, что миссия ещё сложнее, чем он думал.

Рутина помогает. В шесть часов вставать с постели, пить чай, есть тосты и смотреть восход солнца со Стивом. Затем они отправляются в тренажерный зал, где Солдату разрешается заниматься только в том случае, если он употребил достаточно калорий накануне. После этого они приступают к тщательно сбалансированному, очень пресному обеду, который он старательно пытается не сблевнуть, с переменным успехом. После — терапия, потом — свободное время, затем пресный ужин, затем ещё одна ночь неудачного секса со Стивом, дрочка в душе и разглядывание потолка до восхода солнца.

Самая трудная часть дня — свободное время. Он не очень хорошо принимает решения, но Джессика поощряет. Она говорит, ему нужны хобби.

Поэтому он пытается читать, но слова вертятся в голове, вгрызаясь в серое вещество, пока не начинает болеть голова.

Он пытается смотреть телевизор, но звуки проскальзывают в мозгу, как угорь, залетают в одно ухо и вылетают из другого, оставляя за собой жужжащий след, который заставляет его чувствовать себя сбитым с толку.

Затем он пытается рисовать, но он — не Стиви, и он не может держать бумагу только одной рукой.

В конце концов он проводит это время либо следуя за Стивом, либо заворачиваясь в одеяло на диване и впадая в прерывистый сон.

Он борется со своей неспособностью завести нечто, похожее на хобби, вместе с Джессикой, которая умело скрывает ликование от того, что он заговорил впервые с тех пор, как они начали сеансы три недели назад.

— Ну и что ты хочешь делать? — спрашивает Джессика.

Это простой вопрос, но на него нет четкого ответа.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Баки.

— Что тебе нравится? — говорит Джессика. — Начнём с этого.

— Мне нравится Стив, — говорит Баки.

— Что ещё?

— Мне нравится трахаться, — говорит Солдат.

— Ладно, что ещё?

— Почему я не могу заняться сексом со Стивом? — вдруг выпаливает он, а потом сразу краснеет. Но всё равно продолжает. — Мне нравится и то, и другое. Так почему бы и нет?

Джессика не молчит ни секунды.

— Не можешь? Или не хочешь?

Баки думает об этом, и Джессика дает ему время.

— Когда я с ним, когда я его целую, я просто не могу… ответить, — говорит Баки. — Чёрт, об этом неловко говорить.

— Что тебе мешает?

Баки хмурится, пытаясь угадать ход её мыслей. Это кажется очевидным.

— У меня не стоит. Я не... теку... на него тоже. — Баки розовеет. — И обычно я не рассказываю о своей сексуальной жизни незнакомым людям, врачам или нет.

— Я понимаю, что об этом трудно говорить, и мы можем остановиться в любой момент, но я здесь не для того, чтобы судить, а чтобы помочь понять, что происходит.

— Да, я знаю, — бормочет Баки.

— Так. — Джессика убирает одну ногу с колена, а потом кладёт на неё ту, что была снизу; её глаза полны решимости. — Можешь ли ты поддерживать эрекцию и достаточную лубрикацию в другое время? Ты чувствуешь возбуждение?

Использование стольких клинических слов в сочетании с беззаботным тоном Джессики делает смущение Баки намного сильнее, и он чувствует желание убежать.

— Да, — без труда перехватывает Солдат.

Джессика долго молчит.

— И когда же? — спрашивает Джессика.

— Когда мастурбирую.

— Значит, ты можешь мастурбировать, но когда дело доходит до Стива, ты не можешь заниматься сексом?

— Да.

— О чём ты думаешь, когда мастурбируешь?

Баки хмурится.

— Это немного личное, тебе не кажется?

Джессика задумчиво наклоняет голову.

— Дело ведь не в Стиве, правда?

— Нет, — отвечает Солдат.

Джессика запрокидывает голову.

— Это касается тех разов, когда у тебя был секс в Гидре?

— Да, — говорит Солдат.

— И тебе это нравилось?

Солдат вспоминает человека в чёрном.

— По большей части.

— Какие части тебе не понравились?

— ...Как долго ты можешь задерживать дыхание?

— Я…

— Сколько?

— Пять долларов за отсос.

— Лучше бы тебе стоить этих денег.

— Баки?

Приглушённое, паническое дыхание вырывается из носа.

Дыши.

— Почти… кончаю...

— Баки!

— Я больше не хочу об этом говорить, — говорит Солдат, широко распахнув глаза. — Не хочу.

— Хорошо, Баки, — говорит Джессика, и он, должно быть, выглядит действительно ужасно, потому что её самообладание нарушено: она выглядит встревоженной, рука вытянута, будто она может протянуть её через голограмму и утешить его.

— Не хочу. — Солдат качает головой. — Хватит.

— Хорошо, Баки.

Он молчит до конца сеанса.

***

Той ночью Солдату снится, как он убивает всех на планете. Закончив, он остаётся один и стоит в ванной Стива, направляя пистолет на человека в зеркале. Его двойник улыбается, изо рта течет кровь и капает с зубов.

Он просыпается с криком, резко садится и дышит так, будто ему не хватает воздуха.

— Всё в порядке, Баки. — Стив здесь, рядом с ним, его рука лежит на его вздымающейся груди. — Это всего лишь сон.

Солдат чувствует, как в уголках его глаз начинают собираться слезы. Он чувствует, что задыхается, но когда тянется к горлу, там ничего нет.

— Там было так много крови, — почти непринужденно говорит он.

— Иди сюда, — зовёт Стив, и Солдат не должен повиноваться, но всё равно делает это. Он подаётся в объятия Стива, кладя голову ему на грудь.

— Мне пришлось, — говорит Солдат.

Он всхлипывает. Гидра рекомендует…

— Я знаю, — говорит Стив.

— Я делал то, что был должен.

И на этот раз настаёт очередь Солдата плакать.

— Прошлой ночью мне приснился кошмар, — говорит Баки.

— Что это было? — спрашивает Джессика.

— Убийство.

Баки говорит правду.

— Как ты себя чувствовал?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Как себя чувствовал Солдат?

Баки моргает, потом неловко ерзает на стуле. Она хороша.

— Это не... мы не разные люди. Мы оба — это я.— Баки колеблется. — Иногда он что-то делает, а иногда я. Но мы оба чувствуем одно и то же. Мы одинаковые.

— Кто из них "он", а кто "я"?”

Баки облизывает губы.

— Я — это я, он — это он.

Джессика моргает.

— Да, это не очень помогло, не так ли? — Баки хихикает. — Наверное, имеет смысл, что Баки — это я, а Солдат — лишний, верно?

— Может, и так, но подобное редко когда бывает таким однозначным и раздельным. Что бы это ни значило, мы разберемся с этим вместе, хорошо? — предлагает с доброй улыбкой Джессика.

— Думаешь, я один из тех людей, у которых голоса в голове? — со страхом спрашивает Баки. — Или, типа, два человека в одном теле?

Баки не знает, как с этим справится.

— Я думаю, — говорит Джессика, барабаня пальцами по колену, — и это основано на нескольких неделях наблюдений, что Солдат выходит, когда ты напуган, дезориентирован или ранен. Я думаю, что вы разъединяетесь, и когда это происходит, Солдат позволяет тебе выполнять основные действия, пока ты отчуждаешься от мира.

— Отчуждаюсь? — Баки хмурится.

— Это техника самообороны, которую твой разум использует, чтобы защитить себя от реальности. Может, из-за того, что твоя личность была подавлена, когда ты был жертвой Гидры, — объясняет Джессика. — Это метод выживания. Твой разум всё ещё пытается выжить, не зная, что ему больше ничего не угрожает.

— Поэтому я ничего не могу делать? — в смятении спрашивает Баки, думая о куче книг, которые хотел прочитать и не мог, о музыке, которая не задерживается в голове, или о фильмах, которые звучат как белый шум.

— Твой разум пытается защитить тебя от чего-то, — говорит Джессика.

— Тогда как, чёрт возьми, мне сказать своей голове, чтобы она перестала защищать меня от меня же?

Баки чувствует себя веткой, согнутой чужими руках. Напряжение нарастает.

— У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос. Всё зависит от тебя.

Баки фыркает.

— Что, черт возьми, это значит? От меня семьдесят лет ничего не зависело. За последние девять месяцев я не принимал никаких решений, кроме как когда поссать сходить. Как я могу сделать такой выбор? Каждый день я узнаю что-то новое о том, насколько облажался, — вздыхает Баки.

Джессика вытягивает ноги.

— Некоторые говорят, что выздоровление не линейно, но я в это не верю, — негромко говорит психолог. — Восстановление линейно, но иногда путь, по которому оно нас ведет, заставляет нас чувствовать, что мы движемся назад, а не вперёд. Иногда это заставляет нас пройти через ужасное дерьмо, чтобы добраться туда, куда нужно.

Баки моргает, услышав ругательство из уст Джессики. Абсурд: такая красивая, собранная женщина, использующая нецензурщину. Это помогает взять себя в руки.

— По моим ощущениям я сделал два шага назад, — бормочет Баки.

— Неужели? — Джессика улыбается. — Ты знаешь, что в первый раз говоришь мне о своих чувствах? Я горжусь тобой, Баки, — добавляет она. — И тебе станет лучше.

— Хорошо, — с сомнением отвечает он.

***

**Февраль 2015**

Баки получает больше привилегий. Теперь ему разрешено самому ходить на кухню и в библиотеку, и всё, что ему нужно сделать — попросить квартиру выпустить его. Солдат по-прежнему придерживается своей рутины и делает вид, что каждый день не хуже предыдущего.

Каждую третью ночь или около того Солдат самоудовлетворяется в душе. Он почти уверен, что Стив не понял, но Баки начинает подташнивать. Это уже клиника: смысла никакого, хотя должно быть весело и приятно, и каждый раз, когда это происходит, Баки чувствует, что всё больше и больше теряет себя.

Ещё хуже, когда он просыпается, а утренний стояк Стива жмётся к его бедру. Приходится не двигаться и ждать, когда проснётся Стив. Они делают вид, что всё в порядке, но член Стива с каждым днём всё настойчивей и настойчивей требует внимания. Однажды Солдат предлагает уйти спать на диван, но Стив тут же закрывает дверь и целует его до тех пор, пока он не чувствует себя лучше. Работает только до тех пор, пока Стиву не приходится внезапно прерваться и нырнуть в ванную.

Баки раз сто предлагал отсосать ему, но когда они, наконец, попытались, то закончили уже через несколько минут: у Стива начало падать от очевидной незаинтересованности Баки. Они также пытались работать руками, но Стив — слишком щедрый любовник, а потому не может участвовать, когда в состоянии ответить взаимностью.

Баки задаётся вопросом, может ли он действовать так же, как Солдат в душе, и стать влажным, чтобы Стив вошёл в него. Однако кажется почти преступным применить эту свою часть по отношению к кому-то вроде Стива. Он не может найти оправдание образу Стива и Солдата, занимающихся сексом, так же, как может оправдать незнакомцев в Гидре, и с каждой попыткой в итоге сидит, сжавшись в комок и тоскуя. Его мозг отказывается соединить эти два изображения воедино.

Так что Солдат продолжает действовать по привычной схеме, пытаясь выжить, а Баки, несмотря на прогресс в становлении лучшим человеком, всё ещё ощущает, что теряет сам себя.

***

Как-то в свободное время Баки просит квартиру отпустить его на общую кухню, потому что у них закончилось молоко. Он идёт к лифту, а когда приходит, то натыкается на Тони.

Тот сидит, склонившись над чашкой горячего шоколада, и просто смотрит в окно на закат.

Он пообещал Джессике, что будет больше общаться с людьми. Баки делает глубокий вдох.

— Могу я присоединиться? — робко спрашивает он.

Заговорить первым — нечто новое, но у него уже получается лучше. Тони пожимает плечами, по-видимому, пренебрежительно, но Баки замечает, как он взглядом следит за ним, когда он обходит стойку.

Баки садится рядом с Тони, и тот продолжает смотреть куда угодно, но только не ему в лицо, тело напряжено, будто он в любой момент готов сбежать.

— Когда мне было четырнадцать, мои родители пытались выдать меня замуж за сорокапятилетнего мужика, — тихо говорит Баки, протягивая к омеге руку, держась как можно менее угрожающе.

Тони внимательно смотрит на Баки.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Они думали, что так и должно быть. Мне нужно было выйти замуж до второй течки, иначе я бы стал испорченным товаром. Я их не виню.

Тони расслабляется, так быстро, что это, должно быть, выходит непроизвольно. Баки всё равно это видит. Есть много вещей, которые он может заметить, таких, которые не мог видеть раньше.

Он продолжает:

— Они отстали, когда я сказал, что я теперь со Стивом, и поняли, что ему нет дела, девственник я или нет. Они видели, каким сильным альфой он был на самом деле, к тому же вежливым. Мы не были повязаны и даже какое-то время не встречались, просто притворялись, что вместе, чтобы на меня не давили. Я провёл несколько течек с другими, прежде чем понял, что тот самый всё время был прямо передо мной. — Баки чувствует на губах призрачную улыбку. — Даже когда он весил вдвое меньше, сердце у него было вдвое больше, чем у кого бы то ни было.

— Да, ну, теперь он в три раза тяжелее, так что сердце должно быть чертовски большим, — говорит Тони.

Баки не совсем понимает его тон, но ему кажется, что в нём звучит нежность: пусть усталая, но всё же нежность.

— Он хорошо ко мне относился. Поддерживал моё желание пойти в армию. Не вязал, чтобы я мог работать. Не расстраивался, что все деньги зарабатывал я, и всё же умел правильно ко мне относиться.

Баки всё ещё улыбается.

— Он хороший альфа, — говорит Тони.

Кажется, он приходит к какому-то решению, потому что быстро встает, заставив Баки вздрогнуть.

— Хочешь горячего шоколада? — мягко спрашивает он.

Баки кивает.

Через несколько минут Баки уже сидит с чашкой горячего шоколада, в котором счастливо плавает зефир. Баки делает глоток, и, хотя напиток ужасно сладкий, он наполняет грудь теплом.

Баки делает ещё один глоток и лениво теребит ручку кружки

— Слушай. Я хочу кое о чем с тобой поговорить. Но сначала, мне жаль, что...

— Не надо, — обрывает Тони. — Тема закрыта.

Баки кивает и смотрит на древесные узоры столешницы.

Тишина резкая. Мучительная.

Он слышит, как Тони тяжело вздыхает.

— Я видел, что они с тобой сделали, — говорит Тони, — у них были видео. Документы. Это было... бесчеловечно. Мне пришлось кое-что пережить, но это…

— Не надо, — обрывает его Баки, и Тони смотрит ему в глаза. — Тема закрыта.

Тони кивает, потом останавливается и качает головой. Он делает глоток.

— В этом шоколаде явно должно быть побольше алкоголя, — бормочет Тони. — Слушай. Есть причина, по которой я доставил тебя сюда, Баки.

Заинтересовавшись, Баки оглядывается, заметив изменение тона.

Тони продолжает.

— Я долго злился, пока не прочитал твоё "руководство", которое само по себе уже пиздец, но потом наткнулся на что-то, что заставило меня остановиться.

— Ты знаешь русский? — еле слышно спрашивает Баки.

Собственный голос звучит так, будто доносится с расстояния в милю.

— Нет, но Джарв знает, — говорит Тони. — У них был целый раздел по твоей течке. Что делать, чего не делать. Как помочь.

Он смотрит на него так, будто делится секретом.

— Я никому не показывал, если ты волнуешься. Удалил с серверов. Некоторые люди всё ещё судят омег по вещам, в которых нет их вины,— продолжает Тони. —То, что случилось с тобой — это личное. И останется между тобой и твоим терапевтом. Но когда я понял, что ты омега и тоже прошел через что-то подобное, я должен был что-то сделать. Называй это омежьей солидарностью.

Баки не совсем понимает.

— Я ценю, что ты помогаешь товарищу-омеге, но какое отношение это имеет к... к инструкции по моей течке?

Тони смотрит на него.

— Как ты думаешь, через что я "прошёл"? — продолжает безнадежно смущённый Баки.

Тони кривится, ему требуется много времени, чтобы найтись с ответом.

— Надеюсь, твой ответ не означает того, что я думаю.

— Не мог бы ты перестать говорить загадками, пожалуйста? — с лёгким раздражением просит Баки.

Тони качает головой, потом отхлёбывает какао, его лицо выглядит жёстко и мягко одновременно.

— Баки. Гидра использовала тебя во время течки.

У Баки в голове “щёлкает”, и до него доходит проблема недопонимания. Он откидывается назад и качает головой.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Меня не насиловали. — Баки начинает теребить ручку кружки. — Возможно, на меня напали, но со мной не случилось ничего такого, чего бы я не хотел. Они никогда...

Тони обрывает его.

— Баки, я буду с тобой откровенен. Мне очень, очень трудно поверить, что группа, состоящая в основном из альф, за семьдесят лет плена не имела с тобой никакого отрицательного сексуального контакта. Может быть, они и правда так часто тебя замораживали, не знаю, но даже с сегодняшним политическим климатом всё ещё приходится привыкать к идее равных прав. Очень сомневаюсь, что такая группа, как Гидра, будет следовать тем же правилам. Они вписали это в грёбаное руководство, так что, конечно, это наверняка случалось.

— Не было никакого секса, — протестует Баки. — Я просил об этом во время течки, и они пытались дать мне то, что я хотел. Никому не удавалось, но я всё он равно позволял им попробовать. Чёрт, они даже до третьей базы не добрались, — фыркает Баки. — Они просто недостаточно старались, поэтому я убил их. Так им и надо, верно?

Баки улыбается Тони, но его выражение лица не меняется. Тони никогда не обращал внимания больше, чем сейчас, однако выражение его лица остается непроницаемым.

— Давай помогу. Они занимались с тобой сексом? Во время течки? Без твоего разрешения? Учитывая твою историю, сомневаюсь, что ты смог бы отказать, но давай, помоги мне.

Баки протестует.

— Я дал разрешение...

— До течки?

— Нет, я имею в виду, во время течки. Я говорил им, хочу я или нет, и тогда у них были правила...

— Это изнасилование, — говорит Тони.

Баки вскидывается.

— Нет.

— Они прикасались к тебе так, как ты не хотел? В сексуальном плане? — жалобно спрашивает Тони.

— Тогда я...

— Я сейчас не про время, а про тебя, чёрт возьми. Если бы ты был в здравом уме, когда у тебя началась течка, а вокруг была куча агентов Гидры, ты бы захотел, чтобы они прикасались к тебе?

Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Баки возражает:

— Зачем ты это говоришь?

— Потому что это подтверждает тот факт, что тебя изнасиловали, Баки, — говорит Тони.

Баки качает головой, как только Тони произносит это слово.

— Всё, что я помню из тех ночей, Тони, как я прошу...

— Во время течки так и происходит. Это не значит, что люди имеют право прикасаться к тебе.

— В этом нет никакого смысла. Я буквально умолял об этом! — восклицает Баки.

— Нет. Не умолял. Тебя изнасиловали, — пренебрежительно парирует Тони, так что Баки начинает злиться.

— Заткнись! Что ты знаешь? — И он не должен был этого говорить, потому что у омег есть свои тёмные истории, но он взбешён и разозлён. — Боже, Тони, ты бы меня видел! Слышал, что я говорил, видел, как я вёл себя! Опускался на колени по команде перед полной комнатой альф. Я принимал с обоих концов и требовал большего, большего и лучшего, и когда они не давали мне этого, я убивал их. Убивал всех до единого, потому что был такой шлюхой, что одиннадцати готовых трахнуть меня альф было недостаточно, толпы гидровцев и стариков-нацистов было недостаточно, никого не было достаточно.

По окончанию монолога грудь Баки тяжело вздымается.

Тони не меняется в лице.

— Это изнасилование. Я знаю, что верить не хочется, но так оно и есть.

— Я хотел этого, — настаивает Баки. — Я так отчаянно хотел, и я… и я... я не мог...

Баки замолкает, не находя слов.

— Когда мне было семнадцать, у меня случилась первая течка, — тихо говорит Тони.

Баки глядит на него, а тот смотрит в кружку с какао, как будто в ней содержится ответ на все вопросы жизни.

— Меня уже определили бетой, мой отец, казалось, нормально к этому относился, но они не думали, что я буду таким поздним цветком. Я понятия не имел, что происходит. Я знал только одно: мне нужно что-то внутри. Моих родителей не было дома, их никогда не было, но мой дворецкий, альфа, нашёл меня, когда я отчаянно сгребал простыни, — говорит Тони. — Он остался у меня за дверью и позвонил отцу, чтобы сообщить новости. Но я не знал, что мой отец позвонил другу семьи, чтобы тот проверил меня. Альфе, который учуял запах, вырубил Джарвиса и ворвался в мою комнату.

Баки смотрит в лицо Тони, но тот словно потерялся в себе, его взгляд устремлён в пустоту. Баки пытается представить, каково это: быть семнадцатилетним парнем, который не может понять, что происходит, когда кто-то видит его таким уязвимым.

Тони бросает взгляд на Баки.

— Суд признал его невиновным. Назвал это гоном, спровоцированным течкой. Сказал, что Альфа "потерял контроль", что забавно, потому что Джарвис не забил тревогу. В любом случае, они посоветовали моему отцу лучше следить за мной и за тем, кого он пускает в дом. И у Обадайи хватило наглости потребовать у моего отца извинения за то, что тот пригласил его к себе домой, пока там не было никого, кроме его изнывающего от течки сына.

— Дерьмо, — выдыхает Баки.

— И мой отец извинился. — Тони откидывается назад и пожимает плечами. — Они были друзьями, деловыми партнерами и прекрасно помирились. Но с того дня он смотрел на меня, как на мясо. Обращался со мной так, будто я испорчен. Он больше никогда не трогал меня… у моего отца были планы на брак, который так и не состоялся, потому что я не был девственником, слава богу… но мне пришлось провести несколько лет жизни, работая рядом с насильником, которого весь мир считал истинным пострадавшим. Никто не спрашивал, как я себя чувствую. Никто не спрашивал меня, каково это — встать на колени в семнадцать лет и умолять мужчину старше меня на тридцать лет трахнуть тебя в рот. Я даже не знал, что делаю, но умолял, чтобы он трахнул меня. И снова, и снова, и снова, — яростно выплёвывает Тони. — И потребовались годы, фонды, решения Верховного суда, тысячи и тысячи изнасилованных омег, прежде чем правительство приняло, что защищать насильника под предлогом "спровоцированного течкой гона" недопустимо. Я был там и сражался каждую грёбаную секунду, — говорит Тони. — Я был там, когда закон подписали. К чёрту Железного Человека, вот это мой величайший вклад в человечество.

Тони оборачивается к Баки, и его пристального взгляда достаточно, чтобы тот сжался.

— Поэтому, когда я говорю, что тебя изнасиловали, стоит поверить. Понимаешь? Во время течки ты не можешь отказать. Ты не неотразим, и не твоя ответственность убеждаться, что ни один альфа не сможет почувствовать твой запах. Ты можешь быть голым, текущим и подставляться альфе, и этот альфа должен либо попытаться покинуть комнату, либо попытаться доставить тебя в безопасное место. И любому альфе, который этого не сделает, будет грозить тюремное заключение. Хотя, будь моя воля, я бы сказал, что им будет грозить смертная казнь.

Тони заканчивает, и Баки ошеломлён. Он не знает, что сказать, страстная речь Тони, кажется, пронизывает воздух и оседает в нём, как зудящее одеяло, заставляя Баки осознавать вещи, с которыми он не совсем готов столкнуться.

— Не знаю… — наконец говорит Баки и замолкает, заметив, что рука Тони дрожит на кружке.

— Ты всё поймешь, — говорит Тони и допивает шоколад. — На сегодня хватит, давай больше так не будем.

Баки смотрит, как Тони уходит.

***

Некоторое время спустя Баки идёт к лифту, и в голове столько мыслей, что она начинает кружиться.

Он помнит каждый раз, когда Гидра пытала свою удачу с его течкой, помнит голос в затылке, который подстрекал его, разочарование всякий раз, когда альфа подводил его. Он помнит, как понял, что они никогда не будут хорошими партнёрами, но, возможно, могли бы прилично его трахнуть. Конечно, тут ничего такого нет, но изнасилование?

Баки прислоняется к стене лифта. Солдат ведёт его в квартиру. Неужели он не хочет секса? Это не может быть правдой, он же сам просил. Солдат задается вопросом, что бы произошло, если бы член Гидры попытался трахнуть его вне течки. Хотел бы он этого? Имело ли это значение? Только два человека могли отдавать ему приказы, и он чуть не убил одного из них. Солдат любил трахаться, но Баки...

Баки качает головой. Джессика поощряет Баки думать о себе как об одном человеке, а не двух, поэтому он меняет мыслительный процесс.

Это правда, что Баки любит секс. Он рос темпераментным парнем и не стыдился этого. Только со Стивом он понял, что секс, хотя и важен для него, ещё не всё. Что внутренний мир альфы куда важнее, чем внешность и навыки в постели. И Баки потребовалось немало времени, чтобы это понять, но потом он поклялся хранить верность Стиву до самого конца, как физически, так и эмоционально, и показать ему, что он стоит всего мира и даже больше.

Но Баки не понимает. Если Солдат… если он так любит секс, то как получилось, что то, что произошло с его полного согласия, является изнасилованием? Даже в течку…

Баки качает головой и выходит из открытого лифта. В этом нет никакого смысла. Он сожалеет о том, что случилось с Тони, но он не беззащитный подросток… Он знал, во что ввязывается.

И когда Баки входит в квартиру, его тут же атакует пряный аромат гона.

— Блядь.

Баки бежит в их спальню и распахивает дверь. — Блядь, Стиви, — говорит Баки и жадно вдыхает.

Боже, как же чертовски хорошо он пахнет. И как прекрасно выглядит: потерявший контроль, вскидывает бёдра вверх, оглаживая ярко-красный член. Грудь вздымается, свободная рука дразнит сосок, светловолосая голова откинута назад в удовольствии, когда он шумно выдыхает.

Стив оглаживает себя, затем вздыхает, падая на простыни. Член упирается в живот, готовясь к следующему раунду.

— Как давно, — спрашивает Баки, забираясь в постель со Стивом и уже снимая рубашку.

Гон заканчивается, как только альфа повяжет омегу, или же через двенадцать часов. Баки рассчитывает закончить гон Стива в ближайшие десять минут, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы отвлечь его от предыдущего разговора, а ещё — достаточно, чтобы оживить свой член.

Стив утыкается носом в шею Баки, снова и снова вдыхая запах, как наркотик, которым не может насытиться. Затем он облизывает место, откуда исходит запах Баки — инстинкт, требующий удовлетворить свою жажду укусить и повязать его.

— Три часа, — наконец бормочет в шею Баки Стив низким, почти неузнаваемым голосом. — Боже, омега, ты так хорошо пахнешь...

Баки стонет, и бёдра Стива прокладывают себе путь вперёд, трутся о джинсы Баки. Его член течёт.

Баки нюхает Стива, желая присоединиться к его удовольствию. Запах успокаивает его, делает мягким и податливым, готовит к возбуждённому альфе и приятному, долгому сексу.

Чего от запаха не происходит, так это хоть малейших признаков физического возбуждения. Задница не течёт, а член не стоит.

Баки ругается.

— Баки, ты мне нужен, — говорит Стив, прежде чем зарычать и потянуться к заднице Баки, бесцеремонно погружая пальцы под боксеры. Баки плотно закрывает глаза.

Стив моргает. Баки чувствует ресницы на щеке.

— Ты сухой, — говорит Стив.

Это констатация факта, и у Баки нет выбора, кроме как кивнуть и согласиться.

— Ты не хочешь меня? — говорит Стив, и Баки открывает глаза.

Глаза Стива прямо перед ним, широко раскрытые и обиженные. Баки вздрагивает.

— Я хочу тебя больше всего на свете, альфа, — успокаивает Баки. — Но помни, у меня с этим проблемы.

Стив качает головой и успокаивает рывки своих бёдер, вытаскивая руку из штанов Баки и с усилием беря себя в руки.

— Чёрт. Я забыл. Извини.

— Стив…

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Стив, сверля Баки голубыми глазами, — но тебе нужно уйти.

— Ты можешь использовать смазку, — предлагает Баки. — Только один раз, в гон, чтобы ты мог повязать меня.

— Смазка тебя не расслабит! — рявкает Стив. — И у меня не хватит терпения, чтобы...

— Я справлюсь, — настаивает Баки. — Просто дай мне секунду…

Он перекатывается к тумбочке, роется в поисках бутылки, которая, как он знает, должна быть у Стива.

— Одной рукой? — говорит недоверчиво Стив.

Баки вздрагивает.

— У нас нет презервативов и ты не пьёшь противозачаточные, так что нет, я тебя не повяжу. — Стив скрежещет зубами, потом переворачивается и начинает трахать матрас. — Нет, если ты не хочешь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты ушёл, детка. Я люблю тебя, но с ума сойду, если не смогу добраться до тебя.

Баки теребит бутыль в руке, наблюдая за отчаянием Стива, чувствуя себя абсолютно бесполезным.

Баки тяжело сглатывает.

— Ты можешь воспользоваться моим ртом.

Стив резко рычит.

— Ни в коем случае! Ты знаешь, что узел раздуется там, и ты знаешь, что не сможешь справиться с этим, не после того, что с тобой случилось.

Баки холодеет, на какой-то миг думая, что Стив знал, что случилось с ним в Гидре, а потом понимает, что он говорит не об этом.

— Стиви...

— Уходи, омега. Сейчас! — рычит Стив.

— Прекрасно! — рявкает Баки, поднимаясь с кровати и выходя из комнаты.

Обида от отказа не покидает его.

Кипя от злости, он идёт на кухню.

— Черт возьми! — кричит Баки и пинает шкафчики ботинками, раскалывая дерево.

Он пинает и пинает, пока его гнев не рассеивается, оставляя холод и пустоту. Потом съезжает спиной по двери холодильника и закрывает лицо рукой.

Какое это нахрен восстановление, Джессика? Где, блядь, прогресс? А? Когда он даже не может дать своему любовнику то, что ему нужно, когда ему это нужно?

***

Восемь часов спустя Солдат — Баки — слышит шум льющейся в душе воды. Он смотрит в потолок, лёжа на полу в гостиной. Давно уже наступила ночь.

Душ шумит в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем выключиться. Баки слышит, как открывается дверь, и закрывает глаза.

Проходит несколько мгновений, и Баки чувствует, как рука Стива ложится на его плечо, гладит вверх и вниз, расчесывает волосы.

Баки откатывается от него, ложась на единственную руку, лицом к дивану.

Стив ложится рядом с ним на пол, обхватывает рукой грудь Баки, целует в шею один, два, три раза.

— Прости, детка, — говорит Стив, и Баки подавляет смех.

— Это ты извиняешься? Я не могу... не могу...

— И когда я не мог удовлетворить тебя во время твоей течки, ты сам сказал, что я — альфа, которого ты хочешь и который тебе нужен. Это из-за тебя всё получилось. — Рука Стива очерчивает изгиб рёбер Баки, над которыми не было левой руки, чтобы помешать ему. — Но сейчас происходит противоположная ситуация, и я выгоняю тебя, как будто ты ничто. Я даже не дал тебе шанса.

— Сейчас всё по-другому, — возражает Баки. — Альфы становятся агрессивными во время гона, а омеги — послушными во время течки. Ты, наверное, разорвал бы меня пополам, если бы я остался там. Ты же не принимаешь мои слова за чистую монету, когда у меня течка, не так ли?

Баки понимает, что он говорит, и внезапно чувствует тошноту. Разговор, который он слышал ранее, отдается эхом в мозгу.

"Так и бывает во время течки. Это не значит, что альфы имеют право прикасаться к тебе".

— Это инстинкты, — выдыхает Баки. — Вот и всё. Это ничего не значит.

Стив целует Баки в шею.

— Пусть инстинкты. Это не означают, что потом не будет чертовски больно. Возможно, я руководствуюсь инстинктами, но это всё ещё моя обязанность — смотреть в лицо последствиям, когда начинаю здраво мыслить. Я сделал тебе больно, и мне жаль.

Баки больше не хочет об этом думать. Он тянется к бедру, где лежит рука Стива, и берет её в свою.

— Я прощаю тебя, — говорит Баки. — Это не твоя вина.

Стив снова целует его в шею.

— Давай ляжем в кровать, детка, и я всё тебе компенсирую, хорошо?

Баки кивает, и они поднимаются с пола.

— Я разъебал кухню, — признаётся Баки, когда они готовятся ко сну.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Всё равно эти шкафы мне никогда не нравились.

***

— Итак, — говорит Джессика на следующий день, — как продвигаются твои попытки завести хобби?

— Могут ли омеги дать осознанное согласие во время течки?

— Нет, — отвечает Джессика, даже не моргнув.

Она говорит это так, что Баки чувствует себя глупо, задавая этот вопрос. Она, наверное, думает, что его изнасиловали, как и Тони. Джессика всё время говорит ему, что его чувства важны, и он чувствует себя нормально. Но Тони сказал, что его изнасиловали, и теперь Джессика тоже это говорит.

Но нет. Он знает, что нет. Даже после того, что Стив сказал об инстинктах и ответственности. Даже после того, как Баки сам сказал, что во время течки омеги говорят вещи, которые не имеют в виду.

Нет. Не может быть.

— Думаю, мне бы хотелось снова научиться танцевать, — говорит Баки.

— Это хорошо. — Джессика улыбается. — Какой танец?

***

Несмотря на то, что Баки сказал Стиву, что всё в порядке, Стив всё ещё компенсирует ту ситуацию несколько дней спустя, предлагая прогулку в парке. По-видимому, организовать это было кошмарно сложно, но Тони, казалось, чувствовал себя некомфортно из-за произошедшего ранее разговора, потому что именно он это помог ему.

Брюс следовал за ними, пока они прогуливались, в парке не было ни одного человека, и Баки насчитал не менее пяти снайперов, но это стоило того, чтобы снова почувствовать свежий воздух.

Только выйдя на улицу, он понял, что всё ещё зима: деревья голые, если не считать вечнозеленых растений, погода достаточно холодная, чтобы пришлось надеть перчатку и шапку. Волосы у него отросли настолько, что выбиваются из-под неё и касаются плеч. Они идут рука об руку.

Стив замедляет шаг, а потом и вовсе останавливается, Баки замедляется вместе с ним и смотрит ему в лицо, в глаза. Он любит Стива и никогда не поставит это под сомнение.

— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал то же, что чувствовал я, когда мы впервые встретились, — говорит Стив. — Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты считал себя кем-то меньшим, чем моим идеальным мужчиной. Но я заставил тебя почувствовать это, и мне жаль.

— Всё в порядке, Стив, — со вздохом говорит Баки. — Я уже простил тебя.

— Я себя не простил, — отвечает Стив. — И я хочу, чтобы ты знал: что бы ни случилось между нами, какие бы у нас ни были недостатки, я всегда буду рядом и никогда, никогда не отпущу тебя.

А затем, перед несколькими снайперами, Брюсом Беннером и самим Баки, Стив встаёт на одно колено.

Его рука опускается в карман, и он достает коробочку.

— Баки Барнс, выйдешь за меня замуж?

— Да ну нахуй, — выдыхает Баки

Стив с надеждой смотрит на него, как будто у Баки есть шанс сказать "нет".

— Ты же знаешь, что я ебанутый на всю голову, да? — уточняет Баки.

— Да, — заявляет Стив.

Баки разражается удивленным смехом.

— Ты не должен соглашаться!

— Тьфу ты, — усмехается Стив.

— Заткнись, мать твою. Да, сопляк. Тысячу раз да.

Баки впервые искренне улыбается.

***

**Март**

Баки становится лучше.

Периоды, когда он называет себя Солдатом, всё короче, а время, которое он проводит, улыбаясь — как он надеется, искренне — всё длиннее. Он вознагражден большим количеством привилегий и долгой поездкой к Пегги. Эта утомительная встреча на несколько дней погрузила его в задумчивость.

В течение следующих нескольких недель после этого Баки "сталкивается" с различными супергероями, что подразумевает, что те стратегически вписались в его распланированную рутину, чтобы он мог взаимодействовать с другими людьми, кроме Стива. Он задается вопросом, устроила ли это Джессика, или они все просто делают Стиву одолжение.

Так случается его первая "случайная" встреча с самим Брюсом Беннером, который кажется немного счастливее, что ему больше не нужно всюду следовать за Баки. Он в библиотеке, где Баки медленно начинает читать книгу русских сказок. Русский язык как-то облегчает ему чтение, а сказки легки и удивительно интересны.

Поначалу они вообще не разговаривают, Брюс что-то бормочет над стопкой бумаг за столом в углу, в то время как Баки лежит в шезлонге неподалёку, одновременно пытаясь читать и задаваясь вопросом, как Тони удалось установить камин в высотке.

На тридцатой странице книги Баки отрывается от чтения, когда Брюс издаёт разочарованный возглас и, встав, направляется к электрическому чайнику в углу.

— Хочешь чаю? — предлагает Брюс.

Принимать решения трудно. Баки тупо смотрит на страницы книги.

Горячая вода закипает, и он слышит, как Брюс наливает себе чашку.

Баки стискивает зубы.

— Да, — говорит он гораздо позже, чем принято в обществе.

Ради бога, чай уже заварен. Но Брюс только улыбается и ставит кружку на кофейный столик рядом с Баки, собираясь сделать себе ещё одну.

— Спасибо, — говорит Баки.

Следующая встреча — с Сэмом, спокойным парнем, с которым Стив был близок в отсутствие Баки, и чья течка спровоцировала гон у Стива. Если только это не было совпадением.

Баки бы позавидовал Сэму и Стиву, если бы Стив не был его женихом, а Сэм не был самым холодным омегой на планете. Они со Стивом обмениваются шуточками, как могут только хорошие друзья, и Баки чувствует некоторую ревность. Он не отлипает от Стива весь обед, но Сэм, кажется, не возражает.

Также помогает то, что Сэм фантастический повар.

Контекст: Солдат сидит за кухонным столом в своей квартире и квартире Стива, хлебая вторую миску лучшего грёбаного куриного супа с лапшой в жизни, а Сэм смотрит со смесью удивления, удовлетворения и лёгкого страха.

— Раньше мы всё варили, — говорит Баки, отрывая кусок хлеба от буханки, которую Стив использовал, чтобы собрать остатки бульона в миске.

Вкус у хлеба интенсивнее, чем у всего, что у него было с тех пор, как… Ну, всегда. И при этом он достаточно мягкий, чтобы не спровоцировать тошноту.

— Боже милостивый, я думал, Роджерс шутит, — усмехается Сэм.

Он, кажется, всегда улыбается, несмотря на благоговейный страх при виде количества еды, которую они уничтожают.

— Ну, Стив не был поваром, и трудно было найти специи во время депрессии, — поясняет Баки. — Он делал всё, что мог.

Баки толкает Стива в бок, пытаясь немного скрасить впечатление от своих слов.

— Все равно на вкус было как дерьмо, — фыркает Стив.

— Матерь Божья, кто научил тебя таким словам? — упрекает Сэм.

— Баки, в основном, но Фьюри тоже приложил руку, ёб твою мать, — говорит Стив, стуча ложкой по пустой миске.

— Что ты хочешь сделать с моей мамой? — в ужасе спрашивает Баки.

— Я хочу ещё этого гребаного супа, вот чего я хочу, — говорит Стив.

— Пора мне брать с вас деньги, — говорит Сэм, направляясь к кастрюле на плите, чтобы налить Стиву ещё. — Даже несправедливо, что ты можешь просто забыть обо всем без последствий.

— Скажи спасибо, что он пердеть не начал, аромат так себе, — говорит Баки.

— Это я пержу? Что, чёрт возьми, ты сотворил с ванной вчера вечером?

— Это была не ванная, а туалет, где газам самое место.

Сэм морщится на другом конце комнаты.

— Это правда подходящий разговор для обеда?

— Ты прав, — вздыхает Стив. — Итак, Баки. Вернёмся к ебле твоей мамы.

Баки смеется и бьёт его кулаком в плечо. Стив легко его перехватывает. Баки позволяет Стиву завести руку за спину, наклоняется вперёд и целует его. Стив тянет руку Баки назад и садится ближе. Баки прикусывает губу Стива, заставляя его издать пьянящий звук.

Баки засовывает язык Стиву в рот, и дыхание того становится прерывистым. А потом Сэм с силой стучит миской о стойку.

Они неохотно отстраняются друг от друга, и Стив имеет приличие покраснеть. Баки — нет. Тихий голос в его голове говорит: "Он мой, сучка".

— Так прочистить горло не выйдет, — говорит Сэм, но на его лице всё ещё играет лёгкая улыбка.

— Прости, — говорит Баки, но ему не жаль. — Можно мне ещё супа?

Сэм стонет и встаёт из-за стола.

***

— Иногда я всё ещё веду себя так, как когда был Солдатом. — Баки тщательно подбирает слова, думая о том, как время от времени осматривает комнату, чтобы определить контекст. — Иногда я всё ещё анализирую всё и думаю о таких вещах, как миссии. Это когда-нибудь пройдёт?

— Кое-что остаётся с нами навсегда, Баки, — говорит Джессика. — Иногда вещи не уходят, и мы учимся жить с ними. Ты никогда не будешь тем же человеком, каким был до травмы, но это не значит, что ты не сможешь жить дальше.

Баки долго думает об этом.

— Думаешь, тебе придётся остаться со мной навсегда? — спрашивает Баки.

— Я буду здесь столько, сколько тебе понадобится, — без раздумий говорит Джессика.

Баки смеётся.

— Хороший ответ.

***

Баки в тренажёрном зале вместе со Стивом, хотя и не уверен, зачем настоял на том, чтобы пойти вместе с ним, учитывая, что он показывает себя дерьмовым наблюдателем, когда сталкивается с Тони. Тони быстро шагает по беговой дорожке с сильным уклоном, каким-то образом успокаивая дыхание, когда говорит на селекторном совещании. У него много талантов, и Баки это уважает.

Тони вешает трубку, затем поворачивается к Баки, который отжимается с утяжелителями.

— Эй. Могу я сделать тебе руку? — спрашивает Тони. — Мне нужен вызов, а на создание костюмов наложен мораторий. Пообещал Пеппер.

— Конечно, — говорит Баки.

— Супер, — говорит Тони. — Какие-нибудь пожелания?

— Эм-м. Можешь сделать левую?

— Только если ты настаиваешь.

***

Танцевальные навыки Баки заржавели, но это как езда на велосипеде. У него довольно неплохо получается вспоминать.

— Неплохо, Барнс, — говорит Наташа, закручивая его и перекидывая через руку.

Баки приятно поражен, обнаружив, что её обучали классическим танцам, и она может уверенно вести, несмотря на каблуки. Их она носит из-за необходимости восполнить те два дюйма роста, которые не дают ей провести рукой по его голове.

Контекст: Солдат разучивает танец в общей комнате Башни. Однажды вечером Наталья ("зови меня Наташей") пришла к нему в свободное время с парой мужских танцевальных туфель в руке. Тогда он немного вздрогнул.

Они начали с основ, простого трехступенчатого вальса, чтобы Баки снова привык к ритму. Ему быстро стало скучно.

Баки останавливает их и наклоняет голову.

— Квикстеп знаешь?

Наташа, которая, казалось, тоже только что исполняла вальс, усмехается.

Энергия безмерно возрастает, и они кружатся по залу. Баки дико ухмыляется, когда Наташа ведёт, заставляя исполнять крутые повороты и сложные движение ногами. Баки только дважды запинается, прежде чем ему удается не отставать.

Им приходится довольно дико видоизменить танец, чтобы Баки мог делать всё с одной рукой, но каким-то образом всё получается.

— Вот так-то лучше!

Баки задыхается, когда песня заканчивается, а Наташа выглядит восхитительно раскрасневшейся, её энергия также достигает пика.

— Что ещё у тебя есть, Барнс?

Баки не из тех, кто отступает.

— Давай свинг, — приказывает он, затем берёт инициативу в свои руки и точно также мечет Наташу по комнате.

Она тоже знает это, поэтому он поднимает ставку, добавляя вращения и кресты и крутит ее в разные стороны, но она даже не моргает, легко поспевая за ним.

Они так и продолжают какое-то время, бросают друг другу вызов разными стилями, и Баки сразу же впечатлен уровнем навыков Наташи. Должно быть, она либо училась, либо просто любила танцевать, потому может справиться с чарльстоном так же легко, как с фокстротом.

Баки задыхается, но может утверждать, что счастлив. Он падает на диван, отодвинутый в сторону. Он словно под кайфом от ощущения возвращающейся части прошлого.

Баки сглатывает, глядя на Наташу, волосы которой стянуты в хвост. Она наклоняется и предлагает ему воду из своего стакана.

— Спасибо, — хрипло говорит Баки.

— Это просто вода, — говорит она, но знает, что он не это имел в виду.

Баки кивает, делает глоток и откидывает голову на спинку дивана, благодарный за возможность забыть о миссии поправиться и на мгновение притвориться, что он всё ещё не пытается выжить, а пытается жить.

***

Стив что-то говорит, но Баки не обращает внимания. Для него это что-то новое — способность не обращать внимания, и ему нравится возможность расфокусироваться, нравится доверять людям, слоняющимся вокруг, и не чувствовать себя чужим.

Контекст: Солдат в гостиной. Стив устроил небольшой командный ужин, и Баки решил, что может его посетить. Баки провёл большую часть дня на диване, привыкая к своему месту, чтобы не быть ошеломленным внезапным наплывом новых людей. Помогает, что его жених обнимает его, как осьминог, касаясь так, будто пытается компенсировать все потерянные годы.

Наташа лежит на другом диване, положив ноги на колени Клинта. Тони пьёт газировку в кресле. Сэм готовит на кухне, а Брюс помогает ему. Клинта выгнали с кухни после того, как он чуть не поджег что-то, и он дуется.

— Ужин готов, — доносится из кухни голос Сэма.

Баки поражается способности омеги делать типичные для омеги дела, не чувствуя внутреннего осуждения.

Баки оживляется при упоминании еды, и Стив закатывает глаза.

— Только еда может заставить тебя обратить на что-то внимание, — говорит он, когда Наташа убирает ноги с колен Клинта.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Только не говори, что сам не голоден, здоровяк.

Затем он наклоняется и целует его.

Восемьдесят лет спустя у Стива все так же восхитительно розовеют щёки, когда Баки прилюдно его целует. Он ухмыляется Баки, как придурок, и Баки чертовски любит его.

— Снимите комнату, — говорит Тони по дороге к столу.

— Это моя комната, — замечает Баки.

Ему нравится иметь что-то своё.

Они со Стивом следуют за ним, и Баки улыбается, видя, как Стив корчит рожи за спиной Тони.

Сэм хлопает в ладоши, когда они достигают стола. Обед с Сэмом, случившийся на прошлой неделе, быстро превратился в командный, так как все узнали, как хорошо Сэм умеет готовить. Сэм воспринял это как шанс размять мышцы, а также как способ попытаться привить больше культуры и вкуса Стиву и Баки в частности.

— Сегодня у нас путешествие в Польшу! — Сэм улыбается, а Баки играет рукой Стива. — Тушеная красная капуста, вкуснее, чем кажется. Хрен, то же самое. Картофельные оладьи, даже лучше, чем звучат, салат, ничуть не хуже, и звезда вечера: кровяная колбаса.

Баки бежит на кухню, и его рвёт в мусорное ведро.

Он не перестает давиться, даже когда заканчивается еда в желудке, даже когда в нём заканчивается жидкость. Он тяжело дышит, пока не становится больно и тяжело, пока глаза не начинают слезиться, пока пустой желудок не охватывают спазмы.

Когда он, наконец, останавливается, его лицо залито слезами, и он издает сдавленные звуки. Его трясёт, в горле застрял кусочек воспоминания.

Всё, что он может ощущать — кровь.

— Детка? — доносится сверху голос альфы.

Он осторожно тянется к плечу Солдата.

Солдат вздрагивает и падает на задницу.

Он пытается извиниться, но чувствует, что задыхается, и слова никак не идут.

— Баки...

Солдат… Баки отползает назад. Он не хочет... не может ...

— Я не хочу, — умоляет он.

— Стив. Мы уходим, — рявкает Тони.

Сэм появляется рядом с Баки. Омегам не разрешалось служить в армии. Но Сэм...

Он протягивает Солдату высокий стакан воды.

Баки берёт стакан, опрокидывает в рот и сплевывает в мусорное ведро, но всё равно ощущает вкус. Он помнит, как задыхался, как кусал. Человек в чёрном...

— Всё в порядке, Баки, — говорит Сэм.

Он помнит, как умолял. Помнит, как он давил ему на горло. Помнит, как человек в черном забрал то, на что не имел права.

Он понимает, что плачет. Он понимает, что его держит Сэм, и что комната пуста.

— Он хотел повязать меня в рот. — Баки задыхается, когда воспоминания врезаются в него. Ясно, ярко и реально. — Сказал, что он большой, и… и Лучший Альфа, и я… Сначала я умолял об этом, так хотел, но потом он... — Баки замолкает.

Сэм медленно потирал спину.

— Но я не хотел, чтобы он это делал, поэтому просто откусил ему член.

Баки смеётся. Он поворачивается и прислоняется спиной к кухонным шкафам, вытянув ноги. Кровяная колбаса.

— Это должно быть так смешно, — задыхается Баки. — Я должен смеяться, потому что уничтожил его, разорвал на куски, как чёртово животное. Александр Пирс, альфа без узла. Сколько шуток я обычно отпускал в одиночестве... но всё, о чём я могу думать — как ужасно было на вкус, как ужасно было задыхаться... Боже!

— Что-то такое травмирует, — тихо говорит Сэм.

— И все же я хотел, Сэм! — кричит Баки, пытаясь заставить Сэма понять. — Каждый раз. Каждый раз. Они хотели... я умолял их об этом. Я требовал. Я хотел все больше и больше… выставлял себя шлюхой, судил их по размеру… враги, убийцы, злые люди, мне было плевать. Если у них был узел, я попытался найти любой способ получить его! Нацисты! Террористы! У меня не было стыда! Как я мог... как это мог быть я? Это даже не похоже на меня.

Баки внезапно выдыхает, правда грызет его мозг. Он прислоняется головой к кухонным шкафам, слёзы всё ещё текут из глаз.

Через мгновение Сэм тихо говорит:

— У тебя была течка?

Баки понимает, что это вопрос, и кивает.

— Тогда ты прав. Это был не ты, — продолжает Сэм.

— Но... — Баки смотрит на Сэма и замолкает.

— Я не знаю, что случилось, Баки, меня там не было. Но, судя по тому, что я вижу... из того, что я видел, Баки, ты не похож на кого-то, кто хотел этого, — говорит Сэм.

Его лицо мягкое и открытое, без жалости, просто полное понимания.

Истина перестает грызть и делает большой, болезненный укус.

— Я не... не хотел. — Баки повторяет слова, слишком важные для его понимания. — Но я просил, — слабо протестует он, — и отвернулся от тех, кто был недостаточно хорош...

— Ты не можешь согласиться, Баки, — твердо заявляет Сэм. — Не в течку. До этого — да. Но не во время. Это инстинкты, а не логика, и во время течки инстинкты побеждают. Но это не значит, что потом не будет больно и плохо.

— Я не хотел этого, — говорит он снова, и осознание этого глубоко ранит его.

— Это изнасилование. Я знаю, что в это не хочется верить, но так оно и есть.

— Я ничего не хотел, — хрипит Баки, поворачивается к мусорному ведру и снова вздыхает.

***

Солдат поднимается с земли. Он говорит Сэму, чтобы тот впустил остальных, и что сам он немного полежит в своей комнате.

***

Время идёт. Что-то происходит. К Солдату это не относится, поэтому он не...

Но ведь это не совсем так, правда?

Ему не все равно. Это влечет за собой его, и настало время, когда он сталкивается с Правдой, которую так легко отрицать.

Баки переворачивается на кровати.

Он не хотел этого. Не хотел. И сначала это не имело смысла, потому что даже вне течки Солдат, вероятно, трахнул бы кого угодно. Он был сильнее их, и если бы они сделали что-то, чего он не хотел, он, вероятно, просто убил бы их.

Но сегодня Баки понял, что есть разница между инстинктами Солдата и Баки. К спариванию его влекла течка Солдата, расчётливого социопата, который пытался получить удовольствие любой ценой, дикая, животная натура Солдата, которая проявлялась, когда альфы терпели неудачу.

Для Баки секс был прекрасным, весёлым и лёгким, обычно всего лишь взмахом ресниц или покачиванием бёдер. Это — часть его, флирт и тяга к партнеру, поддразнивание и игры, в которые они могли играть вдвоём, когда физически выражали заинтересованность друг другом, даже если просто проводили вместе одну ночь или несколько дней отчаянной течки или гона.

Секс для Баки также был и любовью. Он был чувственно медленным или пугающе глубоким, или восхитительно грубым, или удовлетворительно жёстким. Это был уравнитель силы между телами, совпадение импульсов и движений и выражение эмоций, которое можно было описать только словами. Это была способность создавать что-то из ничего, ещё одна часть любви.

Секс был важен для Баки, по-прежнему важен, но Гидра превратила его во что-то безличное, что-то холодное. Мучительно, снова и снова, кусочки его сути вырывались из головы и втаптывались в пыль. Это — один из этих моментов. Он был превращен в человека, который не возражал отнять жизнь у хорошего человека, потому что ему было все равно; он стал Солдатом. Так что секс был средством достижения цели, пустым, бессмысленным действием, ничего не создающим и ничего не оставляющим позади.

И это. Это изнасилование, решает Баки. И не только тогда, когда они пытались засунуть свои пальцы и члены в него, пытались использовать его или владеть им, нет. Изнасилование началось, когда он впервые проснулся, когда Солдат сидел в этом кресле, и они забрали у него секс, забрали радость, которую он мог вызвать, любовь, которую мог создать, связь, которую мог сформировать.

И каждый день, когда он не может поделиться этим со Стивом — ещё один день, когда Гидра снова берёт над ним верх.

***

Он просыпается от стука в дверь.

— Просто вели мне уйти, Баки, и я буду спать на диване, без вопросов.

Голос Стива доносится из динамиков на потолке.

ИИ не допускается в их комнаты. Очевидно, у него проблемы с бестелесными голосами.

— Входи, Стив, — устало говорит Баки, садится на кровати и пытается притвориться, что больше ничего не контролирует.

Стив входит в комнату, отчаянно стараясь не выглядеть взволнованным и не показать, насколько же плохо ему это удаётся. Вообще-то это самая привлекательная вещь мире. Его запаха в постели быстро стало недостаточно.

— Иди сюда! — просит Баки, и Стив подходит к нему.

Баки встает и обнимает Стива за спину; его руки ложатся между мускулами плеч, их грудные клетки слегка прижимаются друг к другу. Он утыкается лицом в место соединения плеча и шеи Стива. Осторожно вдыхает его аромат, позволяя этому необъяснимому запаху, в котором есть абсолютно всё, нахлынуть на него. Он чувствует, как проваливается в тело Стива, доверяет ему нести его.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — бормочет ему в шею Баки.

— Все, что угодно, Баки, — говорит Стив.

Он сажает их на кровать, рядом друг с другом. Баки берет Стива за руку и сжимает ее. Затем встречается взглядом со Стивом.

— Меня изнасиловали, — тихо говорит Баки.

Слова больше не такие неподъёмные, но все равно кажется, будто их нужно долго жевать, прежде чем проглотить.

Стив спадает с лица.

— Несколько раз, — продолжает он. — И я думал… я думал, что это было проще, потому что я контролировал ситуацию, но всё равно... — Голос Баки дрожит. — Я не хотел этого, Стиви.

Стив почти сразу начинает вибрировать от гнева. Он так взбешен, что Баки даже чует его запах.

— Детка, пожалуйста. — Баки фыркает. — Сейчас я с тобой не справлюсь.

Протестовать, наверное, бессмысленно. Когда Стиву в голову залетает Идея, когда он сталкивается с несправедливостью, она поглощает его. И тогда это единственное, о чём он может думать.

— Прости, детка, мне так, так жаль, — говорит Стив, но его руки всё ещё сжимают Баки слишком сильно, и его гнев не рассеивается, он продолжает расти, пока комната не наполняется им, пока Баки не морщится с каждым вздохом.

— Стив, — резко говорит он.

Стив вскакивает и выбегает из комнаты.

Баки наблюдает за ним, и его тело немеет.

Баки пытается убедить себя, что Стив зол на Гидру. В этом наибольший смысл. Стиву всегда было плевать, сколько партнёров у Баки было до него, и он знает, что изнасилование — это не вина омеги.

Но Стива здесь нет, и запах его гнева проник в стены, и иррационально, эмоционально, глупо, он не может не думать, что Стив злится на него.

Это неправильно, это неправда, но может быть… может быть, Стив почувствовал запах. Солдата, людей, которым он позволил пользоваться собой. Может быть, он испорчен, как говорят старые бабушкины сказки. Может быть, его осквернили, и поэтому Стив ушёл.

Этого не может быть, думает Баки. Это глупо. Стив бы так не поступил. Не Стив, только не Стив.

Баки мгновение сопротивляется, но сдаётся и пытается вдохнуть собственный запах; это невозможно, но он всё равно пытается. Запах кислый и грязный, как гнев, печаль и страх, и вдруг Баки возвращается в доки, когда в его горле узел, а сам он отчаянно пытается не упасть в обморок, чтобы не рисковать быть повязанным альфой, который заплатил за его рот.

Он понимает, что уже давно этим занимается. Беспорядочными сексуальными связями с альфами. Солдат должен был прийти откуда-то, верно? Неужели в глубине души он действительно настолько шлюха, что может так небрежно отбросить качества человека, чтобы заполучить его член в задницу? Неужели откровение о том, что его изнасиловали, наконец, открыло Стиву глаза на то, что все остальные видели всё это время? Что он испорчен?

Баки не может потерять Стива. Даже когда у него ничего не было, у него был Стив.

Он должен избавиться от запаха. Он должен содрать с себя грехи и посмотреть, не осталось ли чего. Если есть, он должен отдать это Стиву. Если нет…

Он идет в ванную. Включает душ, раздевается и входит внутрь. Берёт кусок мыла с полки и начинает тереть тело.

***

— Детка, выходи из душа.

Он едва замечает Стива.

— Неужели эти руки никогда не будут чистыми? — в полубреду бормочет он себе под нос.

Он трёт руками тело, вверх и вниз, царапает ногтями, и к коже приливает кровь. Красные линии прослеживаются по всему телу, кусок мыла давно закончился.

— Баки. Мне нужно, чтобы ты вышел, — говорит Стив.

— Вон отсюда, проклятое пятно, — бормочет он, черный защитный наплечник хлюпает при каждом движении, мыло впиталось в волокна ткани. — Вон, говорю.

Дверь открывается, и Стив заходит к нему в душ, разом промокая до нитки, выключает воду и обнимает.

— Стиви, нет, мне нужно помыться, — бормочет Баки — Запах, я должен избавиться от запаха.

— Какой запах, Баки? Про что ты?

— Мой запах.

Как мог Стив находиться рядом с ним, когда повсюду воняло Гидрой.

— Это не ты, детка. Это был я, помнишь? Я разозлился, и мне пришлось уйти, потому что я делал всё хуже, и мне жаль, что я не мог контролировать это, но это был мой запах, а не твой.

Стив, кажется, поторопился.

— Но ты бросил меня. Меня изнасиловали, и ты бросил меня, — говорит он, слова слетают с губ помимо воли.

— Я знаю, это ужасно, и мне жаль, но моя злость только ухудшила бы ситуацию. Прости, что убежал. Мне жаль, что иногда я не могу контролировать свой гнев, — слабо просит Стив. — Но я люблю тебя и никогда, никогда не покину.

Баки приходит в себя. Он стоит голый в душе, ручейки воды бесполезно стекают по телу. Стив, на котором всё ещё надеты джинсы, стоит позади и крепко обнимает его. Баки слышит его плач.

— Не плачь, Стиви, — говорит автоматически Баки.

— Ты такой сильный, — бормочет Стив.

Это последнее, что Баки ожидает услышать.

— Ты такой храбрый, — шепчет Стив. — Потому что рассказал мне. Ради выживания. И я обещаю, Баки, я не шучу, когда говорю, что буду с тобой до конца. Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю. Я больше никогда не буду злиться.

Баки чувствует, как уголки губ изгибаются вверх — призрак чего-то, что могло бы быть улыбкой.

— Ну вот, ты даешь обещания, которые не можешь сдержать. Ты не можешь не злиться, даже если пытаешься.

— На тебя — никогда. Ты никогда не увидишь меня с этой стороны, — заявляет Стив. — Ничто из того, что ты можешь сказать или сделать, не может помешать мне любить тебя. Я всегда, всегда найду путь обратно к тебе, и я приму тебя любым. Несмотря ни на что.

— Ты это серьёзно? — тихо говорит Баки.

Он начинает дрожать.

— Да. Всё, что нужно, — отвечает Стив. — Давай согреем тебя, хорошо?

Баки кивает, и они выходят из душа.

***

— Привет, Баки, — говорит Джессика.

— Пошла ты.

Джессика даже глазом не моргает. Прошёл день с момента инцидента, и Баки провел большую часть времени, запершись в своей комнате, избегая Стива и всего мира.

— Ты знала. Всё это гребаное время, не так ли? Но ты ничего не сказала. Ты позволила мне сидеть тут и болтать о хобби и прочем дерьме, но никогда не вспоминала обо всем, что со мной случилось, ни разу не упоминая о том, что меня изнасиловали, — выплёвывает Баки. — Даже когда я сказал, что это было по обоюдному согласию, ты просто... просто позволила мне поверить в это?! Разве ты не должна мне помогать? — Баки кричит так громко, что чувствует болезненную вибрацию в горле. — Разве ты не должна была сказать мне, что это не так? А? Почему ты скрывала?!

Джессика молчит.

— Отвечай!

Джессика не знает.

Баки чувствует, как слезы подступают к глазам, чувствует, как дрожит рука.

— Пошла ты. Пошла ты нахуй, поняла? Это нечестно. Несправедливо, что они отняли это у меня, несправедливо, что я упал с поезда, и они превратили меня в машину, заставили меня убивать, пытать и калечить ради них, что они разрушили мою способность любить так, как я умел.

Баки сглатывает комок в горле, голос теряет громкость, но не напор.

— Это нечестно, что возбудиться насколько, блядь, тяжело, что я не могу поделиться со Стивом. Нечестно, что кто-то отнял у меня личность, эмоции и жизнь и превратил во что-то, с нетерпением желающее быть использованным. Безо всяких угрызений совести, если это соответствует видению Гидры.

Из глаз Баки текут слезы, и ему все равно, что он не должен плакать.

— Я грёбаный человек, — заканчивает он.

Голос надтреснутый, отчаянный и громкий. Баки падает обратно на диван и рыдает. С покрасневшим лицом рыдает, резко, болезненно всхлипывая. Рыдает, рыдает и рыдает.

— Я заслуживаю большего, — икает он в руку, и вдруг всё это становится слишком.

Джессика смотрит.

— Мне очень жаль, Баки.

— Извинений недостаточно, — рявкает Баки.

— Я знаю, — тихо говорит Джессика.

Баки уходит.

***

**Апрель**

— Баки?

Контекст: Солдат находится в библиотеке в Башне Мстителей в Нью-Йорке, смотрит в потолок. Миссия поправиться продвигается не очень хорошо. За последние несколько дней он ни с кем не разговаривал. Он полностью избегал Стива, и он не читал, не танцевал, не работал. Он просто ... существовал.

— Тони, — отвечает Солдат.

— Ты в порядке?

Солдат взглядом следит за Тони, когда тот подходит к креслу.

— Да.

— Уверен? Потому что хреново выглядишь. Даже на человека не похож. Скорее на зомби или мистера Байерса во время заседания правления. Я имею в виду, что тебе лет девяносто, парень, может, пора на пенсию? Хоть сиделку найми, потому что у нас нет времени за тобой присматривать.

Солдат моргает, когда Тони плюхается на стол перед ним.

— О, знаю, ты прям как я, когда приходится дожидаться обработки кода и сидеть на месте, и вот я уже снова испытываю экзистенциальный кризис, потом осознаю, как долго я просидел в этом кресле, или как от меня воняет, и насколько я не заслуживаю… знаешь что? Я ухожу от темы.

Солдат слегка хмурится.

— Алло? Аполлон, вы меня слышите? — Тони машет рукой перед лицом Солдата. — Ну, плевать. Я просто хотел извиниться за то, что произошло на прошлой неделе.

— Ты ничего не сделал, — говорит Солдат.

— От этого случившееся не становится менее отстойным. Я имею в виду, что это дерьмо прилипает к тебе навсегда, как герпес. О котором я ничего не знаю. В общем, как будто я только что поднял это из-за этой шутки в Вегасе… знаешь, если мне отвечают, то обычно я перестаю бессвязно молоть языком, как идиот. Так что может примешь участие в разговоре? Вот почему я создал Джарвиса, больше никто моей болтовни не выдерживает.

Солдат тупо смотрит на омегу.

— Только, может быть, ты... О, круто, ты как живая резиновая уточка, можно просто выложить тебе все свои проблемы и самому же придумать решения. Знаешь, тебе стоит поговорить с Брюсом о том, как слушать людей и не засыпать, ему есть чему у тебя поучиться. В любом случае, я здесь не поэтому. Тому есть две причины.

— Какие, — тупо спрашивает Солдат, не вкладывая в слово особой вопросительной интонации.

— Во-первых, твоя рука готова. Даже сделал её левой, как ты и просил. Однако пока не установлю, потому что это "технически оружие" и "не подходит для того, кто психически неуравновешен и находится под домашним арестом, Тони, о чём ты думал, Тони", поэтому нам придётся подождать. Убеждаю Росса, что тебе действительно стало лучше.

— Поправляться трудно, — отвечает он.

— Кому ты рассказываешь. И вот мы подходим ко второй причине, по которой я здесь: ты не можешь просто вычеркнуть людей из своей жизни. Не самых важных.

Солдат моргает, глядя на Тони.

— Да, я говорю о Стиве. Бедняга хандрит, как будто его несуществующую собаку только что усыпили. Смотрит в пустоту и, по видимому, переживает свой собственный экзистенциальный кризис.

— Я не хотел... конечно, этот засранец принимает всё близко к сердцу, — бормочет Баки, ерзая на стуле впервые за несколько часов. — Я не избегаю его. Ну, не за то, за что он думает.

— У бедняги самый запущенный случай "восприятия близко к сердцу" из всех, что я когда-либо видел, так что, может, попробуем снова подключиться? И я бы этого не сказал, если бы не думал, что так будет лучше для тебя. Мне потребовались десятилетия, чтобы понять, что мне нужны другие люди.

— Это... тяжело, — говорит Солдат. — Быть с ним.

Тони закатывает глаза.

— О боже, мы опять "разговариваем"?”

— Если хочешь, чтобы люди слушали тебя, приятель, то придётся слушать их в ответ, — хмыкает Баки.

— Это раздражающе справедливо. Выкладывай.

— Я не мог заниматься сексом со Стивом с тех пор, как вернулся. Но, в Гидре, я был... более сговорчивым? Не та фраза. Я… Встать у меня может. — Баки вздыхает. — Получается, когда думаю о том, что случилось, но со Стивом я не могу. И ненавижу это.

Тони постукивает пальцами по кружке. На его лице нет осуждения, только лёгкая гримаса, которая может быть либо попыткой выяснить причину проблемы, либо реакцией на неприятный запах.

— Знаешь, интим может быть и без секса. Пеппер научила меня этому.

Баки отводит взгляд.

— Мы пытались, но он не может смириться с тем, что у меня не стоит, когда...

— Не совсем так. Я имею в виду близость с ним.

— Мы рядом шестнадцать часов в сутки.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Не физически, — медленно говорит Тони, — эмоционально.

— Вроде... свиданий? — спрашивает Бак. — Он мой жених.

— Это не значит, что ты должен позволить романтике умереть! Слушай, это не обязательно должно быть свидание. Но если ты такой же, как я, и тебе нравится секс, но по какой-то причине ты не можешь его получить, то всё равно можешь наверстать упущенное через старую-добрую любовь. И хотя секс — лучший способ стать ближе, по моему честному мнению… я имею в виду, что это буквально причина, почему это называется "близость", это не значит, что вы не можете быть близкими по-разному. Пеппер любит секс, но ещё любит массаж, так что это для неё тоже интим. Понимаешь? Мы в любом случае можем заняться сексом, но когда я делаю ей массаж, она теряет рассудок.

— Да, — отвечает Баки говорит, мозг уже переполнен идеями, новая энергия наполняет тело. — Кажется, я понял.

— Здорово! — Тони резко встает. — Потому что, как бы я ни ненавидел говорить, ещё больше я ненавижу щенячий взгляд Стива. А сейчас я найду Пеппер и сделаю ей массаж ног.

— Наслаждайся, — фыркает, поднимаясь, Баки.

Он думает, что у него ещё есть время до возвращения Стива.

***

Снимая с кровати покрывало, Баки задаётся вопросом, сможет ли он действительно “стать лучше”, или эта миссия никогда не закончится.

Контекст: Солдат строит Стиву гнездо, и подходит к делу очень серьёзно. Он сдвигает два дивана в комнате так, что образуется своеобразный "карман", и сваливает туда одеяло и подушки с кровати. Затем он вытаскивает тумбочку из комнаты (кофейный столик пришлось убрать, так как Баки постоянно ломал его во время приступов) и ставит в центр импровизированного гнезда, куда кладет книгу Стива, его наброски, бутылку массажного масла и ноутбук. Последними он приносит две чашки горячего шоколада а-ля Тони Старк. Их он по одной переносит на тумбочку, как только Стив приходит домой.

— Гм, — красноречиво начинает Баки.

Раньше у него получалось лучше.

— Баки... — говорит Стив, удивленный и довольный тем, что Баки снова с ним разговаривает. Он роняет щит на пол и с интересом разглядывает гнездо. — Это ты сделал?

— Да, — подтверждает Баки. — Я... э-э ... помню, что делал это, когда ты болел. Устраивал тебе гнездо из всех одеял и полотенец в доме и заставлял спать в нём вместе со мной. Тогда мои родители и решили, что я буду омегой.

Он осторожно ставит кружку с шоколадом на тумбочку, затем подходит к Стиву, который смотрит на него подозрительно влажными глазами. Плакса.

— Я всегда думал, что смогу вытянуть из тебя болезнь, просто через контакт кожи с кожей. Глупо, но мне было восемь, и я думал, что каким-то образом от моего присутствия тебе будет лучше.

— Было, — бормочет Стив и осторожно гладит Баки по щеке. — Не могу поверить, что ты помнишь это.

— Да, но ещё я помню, что болел в два раза чаще, чем кто-либо другой, потому что спать рядом с больным человеком вредно для здоровья. Мама так разозлилась, когда узнала об этом, но в то же время подумала, что это очень мило. — Баки фыркает. — Но дело не в этом. Я хотел... я хотел спросить, не могли бы мы попробовать перевернуть сценарий. — Он смотрит в землю, окончательно смутившись. — Может быть, если мы сделаем то же самое, то в этот раз ты поможешь мне поправиться.

— Конечно, — говорит Стив. — Да, детка. Позволь мне… выглядит идеально. Дай мне переодеться, и мы сможем провести здесь весь день. Будем делать всё, что захочешь.

Баки улыбается Стиву.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — спрашивает Стив.

— Стив, тебе никогда, никогда не нужно спрашивать, — говорит Баки и прижимается губами к его рту.

***

Весь день они проводят в гнезде, попивая горячий шоколад и почти ничего не делая. Баки чувствует, как растворяется в запахе любовника, его тело погребено под одеялом, а лицо — между ног Стива, где запах сильнее всего.

Сначала Стив просто лежит и гладит его по волосам, пока Баки не погружается в легкую дремоту, но потом с головой уходит в книгу. Баки считает переворачивающиеся листы и чувствует под пальцами мягкую ткань брюк Стива.

После ста сороковой Баки говорит:

— Положи книгу, детка.

Стив издаёт вопросительный звук, всё ещё немного потерянный в вымышленном мире, но всё же следует инструкциям Баки.

— Сними рубашку.

— Зачем? — Стив, однако, начинает стягивать с себя рубашку, хотя Баки ещё ничего не объяснил.

— Я хочу сделать тебе массаж спины.

Пусть идею подкинул Тони, но он приходит к выводу, что доставить удовольствие будет лучше, чем получить его самому.

— Ох. Ну ладно. — Они ворочаются в гнезде. Стив ложится на живот на диване, а Баки седлает его крепкие бёдра. — Могу я узнать, что всё это значит?

— Я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Чтобы тебе было хорошо, — бормочет Баки.

Он льёт масло на спину Стива и смотрит, как тот вздрагивает.

— Прости, детка.

Сдвинувшись в сторону, чтобы упереться плечом в спинку дивана для упора, он кладёт правую руку между лопаткой Стива и позвоночником. Баки не очень опытный массажист, но знает чувствительные зоны, поэтому надавливает пальцами на мышцу, как на особенно жёсткое тесто.

Что бы он ни делал, это, кажется, работает, потому что Стив стонет в подушку. Баки слегка улыбается, затем начинает разминать мышцы Стива, замечая уплотнения на каждом плече, вероятно, от веса щита на спине.

Кстати о щите…

— Разве ты не уронил свой щит на дно реки? — спрашивает Баки, пытаясь добавить больше техники к тому, что чувствуется, как просто постукивание по спине Стива.

— Старк выудил его, а потом разглагольствовал о том, что я швыряю важные вещи в озера, — бормочет Стив в подушку.

— Надо было что-то сказать, да? — говорит Баки и с силой нажимает на тугую мышцу плеча Стива.

В ответ Стив издает тихий сдавленный звук.

— Больно? — спрашивает Баки, нажимая большим пальцем на уплотнение.

— Не останавливайся, — хрипит Стив.

Баки нажимает сильнее, затем большим пальцем перекатывает уплотнение, сбивая напряжение.

— Ммм. Сделай так снова.

Баки устанавливает ритм, нажимая на уплотнения и выпуская из них напряжение. Должно быть, он делает что-то правильно, потому что после каждого прохода Стив расслабляется немного больше, и Баки чувствует, как с каждым разом сокращаются мышцы.

Удовлетворение Баки растёт с каждым движением. Он подозревает, что это не самый правильный способ делать массаж, но ещё он понимает, что ни у кого, кроме, наверное, Тора, не хватит сил размять Стиву спину. Нет, это может сделать для него только Баки.

— Господи, — выдыхает Стив, и Баки понимает, что он начал прижиматься бёдрами к диванным подушкам.

— От одного массажа? — дразнит Баки, но вынужден признать, что от вида Стива таким ощущает властность, которую никогда не думал почувствовать снова.

— От твоего массажа. Хотя, учитывая, как ты давишь, это вероятно, квалифицируется как шиатсу.

— Стиви, хочешь сказать, что тебе нравится немного страдать от удовольствия? — Баки усмехается.

Стив поворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы искоса посмотреть Баки в глаза.

— Тебе тоже, — мурлычет он, и Баки дрожит. — Перевернись.

Они меняются местами, и Баки слышит, как Стив выуживает застрявшую бутылку масла из диванных подушек.

— Не касайся меня в дюйме от того, что осталось от руки, — говорит Баки, а Стив что-то мурлычет в ответ.

— Фантастически себя чувствую, — говорит Стив, и Баки слышит, как он слегка хрустит позвоночником. — Не могу поверить, что ты всё это сделал в одиночку.

Баки фыркает от игры слов.

— Приступай к делу, Стиви.

— Да, сэр, — говорит Стив и прижимает обе скользкие руки к спине Баки.

У Стива получается лучше, чем у него: он не просто давит, а каким-то образом заставляет мышцы таять. В левой части спины Баки больше напряжения из-за веса руки, но Стив разминает мышцы, из-за чего Баки чувствует себя сделанным из пластилина.

Баки стонет на диване, наслаждаясь удовлетворением от того, что Стив смог глубоко погрузиться в его мышцы. Стив сдвигается, и Баки на мгновение чувствует, как его твёрдый член давит ему на спину.

Удивленный, но, конечно, не расстроенный, Баки вскидывает бёдра и чувствует, как его задница соприкасается с членом Стива.

— Я, э-э... — начинает Стив, его руки замирают на спине.

— Я не против, Стиви, — говорит Баки. — Мне хорошо от твоих рук. Тебе нравится, когда мне хорошо, да?

Этого им не хватало в попытках близости раньше: способности Стива видеть и слышать удовольствие Баки, и Баки понимает, что это идеальное решение.

— Да, — выдыхает Стив.

— Так позволь мне сделать то же самое, — говорит Баки, затем снова приподнимает бёдра, прижимаясь к члену Стива.

Стив стонет, и это, кажется, работает на него, потому что он сдвигается и начинает втискиваться в задницу Баки, медленно и осторожно, как будто берёт что-то и не уверен, что ему разрешено это брать.

В новой позиции основания ладоней Стива упираются Баки в спину, что само по себе приятно, но Баки стонет. Выходит гораздо более беззастенчиво порнографично, чем следовало бы.

Это работает, и Стив начинает тереться о него сильнее, длинными, уверенными движениями проезжаясь по заднице Баки. С каждым разом его руки упираются в твёрдую спину.

Баки снова стонет, начиная вращать задницей.

— Блядь, детка, это так приятно. Обожаю твои руки.

— О, боже.

Стив начинают двигаться быстрыми короткими толчками, и Баки понимает, что он очень, очень близок.

— Нравится? — проговаривает Баки. — Нравится, когда я говорю о твоих руках? Как здорово они мнут мне спину? Или как насчёт того, как круто будет засунуть их в меня?

— Ёб твою мать! — всхлипывает Стив и кончает в штаны, неудержимо подрагивая за спиной Баки. — Боже, Баки...

Баки с нетерпением ждёт, когда Стив покроет его спину своим горячим семенем, но заставить его кончить тридцать секунд спустя одними только задницей и голосом столь же приятно. Если подумать, то Стив, наверное, также сексуально неудовлетворён, как и Баки, но тот готов принятьвсё, что может получить.

— Ёб мою мать, да?

Баки переворачивается на спину, когда Стив падает на диван, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Заткнись. — Он фыркает. — Ты уверен, что всё в порядке?

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Баки, потом, глядя на всё ещё обеспокоенное лицо Стива, продолжает. — Мне нравится приносить тебе удовольствие, понимаешь? Это... не как в Гидре. — Стив успокаивающе потирает грудь Баки. — Мне нравится, что я могу заставить кончить тебя и не заботиться о себе. Это прямо противоположно тому, каким я был тогда. Ты ведь это знаешь? И это мой выбор — быть с тобой, и я могу показать, как сильно я забочусь о тебе, потому что говорю я хреново. — К концу короткой речи голос Баки становится тише.

Стив смотрит на Баки с нежным выражением лица и легкой улыбкой. Баки чувствует, что краснеет, и отворачивается.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Стив.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, придурок, — бормочет Баки.

Стив смеется, и Баки наблюдает, как Стив вылезает из гнезда, чтобы раздеться.

***

Гнездо остается, хотя приходится дезинфицировать его всякий раз, когда приходят люди. Потому что считается, что неприлично сажать гостей на мебель, которая пахнет спермой.

Баки и Стив действуют методом проб и ошибок, когда дело доходит до секса. Близости. Чего угодно. Самое главное, что они обнаружили: Стив может кончить только тогда, когда Баки находится к нему спиной, потому что стоит Стиву увидеть в его глазах отсутствие возбуждения, как у него падает, как по команде. И ещё Баки приходится оставаться в штанах, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что он не мокрый, но за исключением этого они разработали систему.

Позже в тот же день Стив снова делает Баки массаж, и его мечта ощутить, как Стив кончает ему на спину, сбывается. Следующее достижение: Стив посасывает шею Баки, пока трется о его задницу, а Баки в этот момент описывает, что хотел бы сделать с ним.

В один прекрасный день Баки появляется в ярко-синих трусах и с бедрами, смазанными лубрикантом с внутренней стороны. Он шепчет Стиву, как сильно его любит и как счастлив снова быть с ним, пока тот скользит членом между его сжатых бёдер.

Баки больше не бегает в душ по ночам и мирно спит со Стивом.

Баки надеется, что они смогут снова пробиться к анальному сексу, но более насущный вопрос становится известен на следующем сеансе с Джессикой.

***

— Ты думал о том, что будешь делать с течкой? — спрашивает Джессика.

Баки вздыхает.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Джессика многозначительно смотрит на импровизированное гнездо за креслом, в котором он сидит.

Баки щурится.

— Сколько из этой комнаты ты видишь?

— Она скоро, не так ли? Когда была последняя?

— В прошлом апреле, — отвечает Баки. — Когда я должен был убить Фьюри. По иронии судьбы, всё закончилось прежде, чем я увидел Стива.

— Это через неделю, Баки, — говорит Джессика. Баки не может поверить, что так долго выздоравливал.

— Как у меня может быть течка, когда я даже не могу... — Баки делает движение рукой. — Это вообще сработает?

— Кое-что может, — говорит Джессика. — Когда начнётся течка, она "перезагрузит" организм, и ты сможешь почувствовать возбуждение.

Баки хмурится. Солдат всё ещё может возбудиться, если он думает об изнасиловании Гидрой, поэтому идея возбудиться во время течки рядом со Стивом не очень хорошая. Хотя теперь он не ходит в душ, и от этого ему лучше.

— Что ещё?

— Ты можешь возбудиться мысленно, но не физически, что опасно, — говорит Джессика. — Потому что это заставляет тебя хотеть секса и, возможно, источать феромоны, но твоё тело не будет к этому готово.

— Я доверяю Стиву, — отвечает Бакт.

Почему-то эту мысль легче принять, чем предыдущую. Он знает, что Стив никогда не сделает с ним ничего такого, с чем он не сможет справиться, и только когда он убедится, что Баки не навредит себе.

Некоторые люди продолжают пытаться высказать Баки своё мнение, но Баки нравится в Джессике то, что она доверяет ему принимать собственные решения. Вот что он сейчас делает. Принимает собственные решения. Ему становится лучше.

— И последний вариант, течка вообще не наступит. Но так как ты уже построил гнездо, то это вряд ли.

— Это было бы странно, — произносит Баки. — Я бы, наверное, запаниковал и подумал, что залетел.

— Я рекомендую обсудить это со Стивом и подготовиться ко всем трём вариантам, — советует Джессика.

— Хорошо, что есть противозачаточные, — бормочет Баки.

— Хорошая вещь.

Джессика улыбается.

— Слушай, — начинает Баки, — я так и не извинился за то, как говорил с тобой в тот раз, когда...

— Никаких извинений, — обрывает Джессика.

Баки моргает.

— Что?

— Никаких извинений за выздоровление. Как я уже говорила, приходится пережить некоторое дерьмо, и это заставляет бросаться на тех, кто пытается помочь. Но в конце концов, ты не виноват, что ты на пути к выздоровлению, — говорит Джессика. — Больше никаких сожалений.

Баки кивает, странно тронутый.

— Больше никаких сожалений.

***

Баки решает поговорить со Стивом о течке за завтраком, когда доедает поджаренный тост с яичницей и йогуртом.

— ...и я не знаю, о чём он думает. Робот-ИИ с доступом к оружию и бесконечной силой? Он вообще понимает, что что-то может пойти не так? Не то чтобы с Джарвисом было что-то не так, но я правда думаю, что супергеройство следует оставить людям, которых знаешь.

— Супергеройство — это официальное определение? — спрашивает Баки, поливая яичницу кетчупом.

Стив смотрит с ужасом.

— Нет. Но всё же. — Стив вздыхает. — Я знаю, что дело не только в этом, но думаю, что он просто переживает, сколько ответственности у нас теперь как у героев. Он должен верить, что достаточно силён, что мы достаточно сильны, чтобы справиться с мировыми проблемами самостоятельно.

— Возможно, на него давят сверху, — говорит Баки с полным ртом яичницы. — Ты знаешь, как это всё меняет.

Стив издаёт неопределенный звук, окончательно измученный собственным аргументом. Слава богу, прошло три дня.

— В любом случае, у меня скоро течка, — сообщает Баки.

Стив давится апельсиновым соком и начинает кашлять.

Баки фыркает, вытирая салфеткой лицо.

— Двадцать первый век, приятель, обычное дело.

Стив смотрит на него.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что думал об этом. И я хочу провести её с тобой, — продолжает Баки. — Если ты всё ещё хочешь...

— Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, — уверяет Стив.

— Отлично, потому что я узнал кое-что новое о ногах... — поддразнивает Баки.

— Ладно. — Стив хмурит брови. — Не моя тема, но, думаю, получится. Мне сделать педикюр?

Баки смотрит на Стива.

Стив моргает в ответ.

— О, ты шутишь.

— Нет, — говорит Баки. — Боже, я люблю тебя.

Стив почесывает шею и краснеет, грёбаный болван.

— Слушай, — продолжает Баки, — Джессика говорит, что шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что я буду мокрым и готовым. Если буду, то мне нужно лежать на спине, и держись у меня на виду, хорошо? Если я вижу тебя, то знаю, что это не... я знаю, что это ты.

Стив кивает.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— Просто будь самим собой, — бормочет Баки. Стив, естественно, является полной противоположностью Гидры, поэтому, надеется Баки, не вызовет никаких воспоминаний. — И держись подальше от моего рта.

— Ладно.

— С другой стороны, если я не потеку, тебе нужно будет растянуть меня и не дать причинить себе боль. Ты сможешь это сделать?

Стив кивает.

— Я понял.

— Я, наверное... попрошу гораздо раньше, чем буду готов. — Баки запинается, потом берёт себя в руки. — Тебе нужно засунуть туда по крайней мере четыре пальца, прежде чем вязать меня, — предупреждает Баки.

Стив краснеет, а Баки удивленно ухмыляется.

— Или пять. На самом деле, пять может быть даже проще, да? Помнишь, как я растягивался вокруг тебя, когда член у тебя был не шире костяшек пальцев?

— Блядь, Баки.

— Или твоя любимая часть: когда ты засовываешь всю руку в задницу до запястья, а я все ближе и ближе, и в нужный момент ты сжимаешь пальцы кулак, растягивая меня...

— Ну, я точно не вовремя.

Стив и Баки бросают взгляд на слегка ошарашенного Тони, который стоит в дверях.

— Не знал, что тебе такое нравится, — продолжает Тони, а Стив приобретает ещё более восхитительный оттенок бордового. — Я имею в виду, что есть в тебе некая жилка, но...

— Молчи, — говорит Стив.

— В чём дело, Тони? — говорит Баки, дико ухмыляясь.

— Я, э-э, сделал тебе другую руку. Меньше оружия, больше... руки, — говорит Тони. — Мне нужно её установить. Если вдруг захочешь разнообразия, то можешь пользоваться этой рукой…

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Я не могу разговаривать с тобой об этом. Я пойду в душ.

— Конечно, — фыркает Баки. — Подумай о том, что я сказал, — говорит он Стиву, прежде чем последовать за Тони.

***

Процесс получения новой руки включал гораздо больше действий, чем ожидал Баки. Он убивает время, пытаясь решить одну из наиболее простых математических задач, нацарапанных на голографической доске.

Установка занимает час, но в конце концов у него появляется новая конечность, а ещё он знает ответ.

— 28.454, — наконец победно кричит Баки.

Его навыки заржавели, но это всё равно что ездить на велосипеде.

— Что? — спрашивает Тони, отвлекаясь от показаний давления новой руки Баки.

— Ответ на вот то уравнение, — поясняет Баки.

Тони моргает, затем смотрит туда, куда он застенчиво указывает своей новой металлической рукой, которая больше не считается оружием.

— Джей, реши уравнение 39.

— 28.454, — немедленно отвечает Джарвис.

— Ты серьёзно только что решил его в голове? — недоверчиво говорит Тони.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Я был бухгалтером, это была моя работа — заниматься математикой изо дня в день. Я научился многим трюкам.

— Ещё бы. Впечатляет. Я могу заставить тебя работать, как только ты перестанешь представлять серьёзную угрозу для общества. В любом случае, ты готов, детка. — Тони похлопывает его по руке, и Баки сгибает её, пытаясь привыкнуть к движению.

— Спасибо, Тони, — говорит Баки и направляется к лифту.

— Обращайся в любое время, — говорит Тони.

Баки делает паузу и поворачивается к Тони, размышляя.

— У меня скоро течка, — сообщает Баки.

— Поздравляю, — бросает Тони, составляя новое уравнение на доске.

— ...Думаешь, сможешь заставить её вибрировать?

Тони фыркает.

— Уже.

Баки усмехается. Стиву это понравится.

***

— Эй, — окликает его Наташа несколько дней спустя после обеда, во время одного из уроков танцев. — Ты когда-нибудь занимался латиноамериканскими танцами?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Я воспитывался в белой семье среднего класса, так что не совсем, нет.

Он с любопытством смотрит на неё.

— Джарвис, включи самбу. Вот основной шаг.

Наташа начинает задорно двигать бедрами, томно, быстро, не особо-то прилично покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Глаза Баки расширяются.

— Выглядит неприлично, — говорит он, но всё равно пытается подражать её движениям. В конце концов он выходит из себя и хмурится, пытаясь заставить себя расслабиться.

Наташа быстро замечает.

— Тебе нужно расслабиться.

— Но это такое трудное движение.

— В некотором смысле, но тебе тоже нужно двигать бёдрами.

Баки пытается и снова терпит неудачу.

— Тогда мы не двигали бёдрами, — уточняет он.

Наташа останавливает его.

— Хорошо, давай начнем с более простого движения. Сальса. — Музыка меняется. — Простой шаг. — Она делает шаг вперёд, выставив бедро, затем делает шаг вперёд и замирает на пару секунд, прежде чем повторить второй ногой, но уже двигаясь назад.

С ногами разобраться легко, но Баки всё ещё не может понять, куда девать бёдра.

— Знаешь, танцы иногда являются эвфемизмом чего-то другого. — Наташа подмигивает. — Так подумай о том, что сделаешь со Стивом.

"Раньше бы сделал", — думает Баки, но отгоняет это. Не время. Баки глубоко погружается во времена войны, когда объезжал его, вспоминает, как двигал бедрами, как Стив смотрел на него с благоговением, пока Баки скакал на его члене, соблазнительно, развратно двигая бедрами...

— Вот так, — усмехается Наташа. — Продолжай.

Баки продолжает, и Наташа хватает его за руку и плавно подстраивается под него. Баки чувствует тепло, возбуждение, мысли о Стиве вращаются в голове, пока Наташа прорабатывает с ним основные движения и альтернативные шаги, снова беря на себя инициативу.

Одно движение заставляет его сделать шаг назад и вращать бедрами по широкому кругу. В голове вспыхивает краткое, мощное воспоминание о том, как он делал это со Стивом: тогда на войне выдалась передышка, они находились в гостиничном номере, и Баки потирался промежностью о Стива, притиснув его к двери. Стив всё ещё привыкал к своему новому телу, мял руками бёдра Баки, терся о задницу и почти кончил в штаны, пока наконец не взял себя в руки и не толкнул Баки на землю, а потом взял его прямо там, на полу...

Баки спотыкается, Наташа врезается в него.

Наташа моргает, потом игриво смотрит на Баки и говорит, поддразнивая:

— Так рад меня видеть, солдат?

— Нет, — выдыхает Баки и понимает, что на его бедрах не просто пот. — Чёрт, чёрт. Мне нужно увидеть Стива.

Он выбегает из комнаты, бросив “извини” и “спасибо”, перекрикивая громкий смех Наташи, и вызывает лифт.

Баки вышагивает по лифту, естественная смазка уже покрывает его задницу. Он всегда обильно тёк, но сейчас всё по-другому. В комнате жарко, и он слышит голос, шепчущий в голове, зовущий Стива, Стива, Стива.

Лифт останавливается, Баки выходит в коридор и распахивает дверь. Он замечает Стива, свою пару, сидящего за столом и играющего в карты с Сэмом.

— Стиви. Я тебя хочу, — заявляет Баки.

— Бля, — вырывается у Стива, и он поднимается из-за стола.

Баки шагает к нему и на короткую, но интенсивную секунду впивается ему в рот, затем смотрит на другого омегу и рычит, низко и опасно. Звук эхом отзывается в его груди.

— Течный омега. Понял. — Сэм начинает пятиться, высоко подняв руки. — Эвакуируюсь.

Лучше б, блядь, так ему и сделать.

— Стив мой, — рявкает Баки.

— Он весь твой. — Сэм подходит к двери. — Стив? Справишься?

— Конечно, он мой альфа. Думаешь, нет? — рычит Баки.

Как он смеет думать, что Стив...

— Я справлюсь, Сэм, — бормочет Стив. — Баки, скажи мне, что тебе нужно.

— Ты нужен мне, Стиви, — рычит Баки и прижимается к нему всем телом. Стив прерывисто вздыхает, его лицо краснеет. — Давай, альфа, дай его мне.

— Ты в по...

— Да, блядь, и если спросишь меня ещё раз, я свяжу тебя и сделаю всё сам, — рявкает Баки.

Стив моргает, его глаза темнеют.

— Это должно быть плохо? — мурлычет он, и Баки дрожит от восторга.

— Хочу, чтобы ты отымел меня так, чтобы услышал вся Башня, — приказывает Баки. — Хочу, чтобы ты так в меня долбился, чтобы потом болело неделями.

Стив обхватывает его лицо ладонями и целует так, что, вероятно, позже будет больно: никакой техники, только зубы, губы и язык.

Баки стонет от удовольствия и начинает срывать одежду с тела Стива, фактически раздирая рубашку на клочки.

— Гнездо, — рычит Баки.

Одежда разбросана по полу, Баки прижимает Стива к боковым подлокотникам диванов, почти сложив его пополам.

— Блядь, детка, ты течёшь? — Стив обхватывает руками поясницу Баки, не решаясь проверить, так ли это.

Баки усмехается.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, Стиви.

Стив опускает руку ниже и потирает пальцами расщелину между ягодиц, издавая жалобный звук, когда понимает, что Баки мокрый.

— Нравится, детка? Когда я теку для тебя? — дразнит Баки.

Стив стонет и беззвучно кивает.

— Тогда ложись на спину и покажи мне, как тебе это нравится, — говорит Баки, и Стив прыгает в гнездо, торопясь подчиниться.

Баки следует за ним медленнее, глядя на Стива как на добычу. Хороший альфа, шепчет голос в его голове.

— Держу пари, ты скучал ещё больше, чем я, Стиви. После того, как ты повяжешь меня в первый раз, я сяду тебе на лицо, — мурлычет он, и Стив ругается в ответ. Баки забирается внутрь и седлает Стива, стараясь держать его в поле зрения. — Разве не так?

— Да, Баки, — хрипло отвечает Стив, и его руки снова пробираются к бедрам Баки.

“Господи боже, какой же ты красивый, омега. И блядски мокрый.

Стив болтает, как влюбленный дурак. Пальцы тычутся в его вход, толкаются без предисловий. Стив знает, что лучше не дразнить.

Баки задыхается от ощущений, белый горячий жар обжигает его тело.

— К чёрту, Стиви, хочу тебя внутри. Мне нужен твой узел, детка.

— Подожди, подожди, подожди, — бормочет Стив и отталкивает Баки.

— Альфа! — зовёт он, когда Стив выпрыгивает из гнезда. — Вернись! — требует Баки.

— О, чёрт... чёрт, держись, ладно, я обещаю, что оно того стоит, — уверяет Стив, прежде чем скрыться в спальне.

Баки чувствует, как часть его неодобрительно рычит. Как смеет этот альфа покинуть его, когда он распростёрт перед ним? Он выпрыгивает из гнезда и направляется к Стиву, желая заявить права на своего партнёра, и обнаруживает Стива роющимся в шкафу, в то время как его твёрдый член подпрыгивает между ног.

— Стив, — рявкает Баки. — Какого хера ты делаешь?

— Слушай, сыворотка увеличила меня до среднего размера, не больше и не меньше.

Стив вздрагивает, его голос едва доносится из шкафа.

Баки сразу понимает, что он имеет в виду.

— Мы неплохо развлеклись на войне, не так ли? — спрашивает Баки.

— Да, но на самом деле всё было не так хорошо, правда? — Стив говорит без капли уязвленной гордости. — И мы можем продолжать использовать мои руки, но... — продолжает Стив, зарывшись глубоко в шкаф. — Сейчас у нас есть то, чего не было тогда. — Стив вылезает из шкафа, победоносно сжимая в руках коробку.

— Что? — рычит Баки.

— Интернет-магазины! — говорит с усмешкой Стив. Затем он открывает коробку и вытаскивает...

Вся ярость Баки тает.

— Ебите меня семеро, — выдыхает Баки.

Стив усмехается.

— То-то и оно, — говорит он, бросает коробку и начинает расстегивать ремень.

— Боже мой! — продолжает Баки: — О. Мой. Бог.

Баки никогда не чувствовал себя так раньше.

— Просто Стив, но если хочешь... — продолжает тот и поправляет упряжь так, что его твердый член и мягкий узел проходят в отверстие посередине.

— Ты купил мне страпон. Детка. — Баки задыхается. — Ты лучший грёбаный альфа на этой сраной планете. Я так тебя люблю.

Стив краснеет, затем роется в коробке в поисках, как Баки предполагает, фаллоимитатора.

— Так что я поискал на сайтах, потому что думал, что тебе, и, может быть, мне понравится разнообразие, но для твоей течки я решил...

Стив вытаскивает что-то толстое, чёрное, длиной с руку Баки, с узлом, который, похоже, раздувается до размера бейсбольного мяча. Баки чувствует, как жар удовлетворенно ревёт, голос в голове кричит, что у него лучший парень во всем мире, и скоро он наполнится до краев.

— Он назывался "чёрный жеребец", — говорит Стив, пытаясь скользнул своим членом в пустой центр фаллоимитатора.

Было бы смешно, не будь так жарко. Чёрный силиконовый монстр торчал из тела Стива, покачиваясь, когда тот шёл к Баки. И Баки… Баки чувствовал бесконечную любовь, потому что альфы куда более одержимы своими членами, чем омеги, но Стиву удаётся отложить всю эту браваду в сторону и позаботиться о Баки так, как он хочет, так, как ему нужно.

Это — полная противоположность всему, что связано с Гидрой. Стив спрашивает разрешения и делает что-то для него, но только если он тоже хочет. Стив сдерживает себя ради Баки, никогда не принуждая его к ничему, чего он не хочет.

Самое главное: сейчас тут Баки, а не Солдат. Это что-то значит, даже в течку.

Впервые с сороковых Баки взволнован течкой.

— Альфа, — выдыхает Баки, и глаза Стива расширяются при этом слове. — Трахни меня, сейчас же. — Баки поворачивается и бежит к гнезду.

Стив догоняет его и подхватывает, прежде чем бросить на диванные подушки. Баки немедленно вскидывает задницу.

— Ёб твою мать… блядь, омега, — рычит Стив. — Я так тебя люблю, но мне нужно, чтобы ты перевернулся на спину.

— Возьми меня сейчас же! — кричит Баки.

— На спину! — приказывает Стив. — Помнишь?

Несмотря на течку, Баки смутно помнит разговор со Стивом, произошедший всего несколько дней назад. С большим усилием он переворачивается, затем поворачивается на бок и подхватывает себя под правое бедро правой рукой, обнажая перед Стивом свою дырку.

— Теперь ты, блядь, трахнешь меня?

— Твоё желание — приказ для меня, — почти рычит Стив и бросается вперёд.

Конечно, Стив не просто разом пихает всё внутрь, потому что он не такая же шлюха, как Баки. Нет, Стив голодно слизывает естественную смазку, как будто ест мороженое в стоградусную жару, преследуя каждую каплю, словно пытается сохранить покрывало чистым.

И Баки воет, прижимаясь задницей к его лицу. Кровь кипит под кожей, течка всё нарастает. Голос в его голове ревёт от удовольствия, а вой, вырывающийся из горла, выше обычного.

Голос в голове не требует узла Стива, он, блядь, умоляет. Поразительная разница между тем, кто сам додумывает, что ты хочешь, и даёт это, и тем, кто даёт то, что действительно хочется.

Стив наконец-то насыщается и быстро проталкивает внутрь два пальца, потом три, потом четыре.

— Готов?

— Перестань спрашивать и сделай это.

Стив прижимается к отверстию, и Баки чувствует, как широко растягивается его дырка. Это не больно, а если и не так, то болевые сигналы теряются в пылу возбуждения. Баки издаёт громкий, надломленный стон.

Стив продвигается внутри. Это занимает минуты, а может, и часы, Баки не знает. Он теряет ощущение времени, весь мир концентрируется в месте, куда восхитительно проникает этот нелепый фаллоимитатор, пока лицо Стива сморщено от напряжения.

— Боже, как легко ты все это принимаешь... — выдыхает Стив.

"Что за чертова шлюха", — говорили они.

— ...ты пиздецки великолепен, — продолжает Стив. — Как будто тебя создали специально…

"Ты, блядь, создан для ебли, не так ли, омега?"

— ...для меня, ты так красиво меня принимаешь.

Баки чувствует, как в уголках глаз начинают скапливаться слёзы.

— Ты такой красивый, Баки. Ты…

"Отчаянная, нетерпеливая, маленькая шлюха".

— ...самый удивительный, добрый, заботливый омега, и я не могу поверить, что ты мой, — продолжает лепетать Стив.

Баки чувствует, как слёзы текут из глаз.

Стив хмурится, замедляя движение.

— Детка, тебе больно?..

— Нет, нет, Стиви. — выдыхает Баки. Он отпускает бедро и осторожно поворачивается, пока полностью не оказывается на спине. Фаллоимитатор наконец оказывается целиком внутри, и Баки кажется, что его проткнули раскалённым шестом. — Дай мне руку, Стиви, — просит Баки.

Стив хватает Баки за руку. Пальцы уже не тонкие и узловатые, но всё ещё нежные, всё ещё гладкие, великолепные. Руки, которые каждый день сражаются и командуют, которые могут быть внимательными, и теплыми, и нежными, и твёрдыми, и Баки любит эти руки, никогда не забудет эти руки. Даже если его вернут в то чертовой кресло и снова и снова будут забирать память, он никогда не забудет эти руки.

— Стиви!

— Да, Бак?

Баки улыбается ему.

— Шевелись, блядь, — говорит он.

Стив смеётся и снова ускоряется.

Фаллоимитатор просто огромен, он наполняет Баки до краёв, и вот Баки уже кричит от удовольствия, с каждым толчком закатывая глаза. Ещё немного, и он требует узел, и самое лучшее — Стив может дать его, когда захочет.

И он даёт. Баки чувствует, как узел раздувается внутри его отверстия, все больше и больше, и ругается во всю глотку. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так наполнен, удовольствие захлёстывает тело, давление нарастает, пока не становится столь сильным, что хочется сбежать от него.

— Стив! — Баки с криком кончает, дрожа всем телом, изливаясь себе на живот и сжимая задницу вокруг фаллоимитатора, вокруг этого огромного узла, не дающего ему пошевелиться.

Баки чувствует, как жар вырывается из него вместе с оргазмом, вновь превращаясь в приятное, слабое тепло, тлеющее под кожей. Туман немного рассеивается. Он глядит в ярко-голубые глаза Стива: его губы кривятся в улыбке, рот слегка приоткрыт от удивления, глаза с обожанием прищурены.

— Я никогда не думал, что увижу тебя снова, — хрипло шепчет Баки. — Когда я упал с поезда, и они отвезли меня в Гидру, я всегда знал, что ты не остановишься ни перед чем, чтобы вернуть меня. Я держался за эту надежду вечно. — Наверное, сейчас не время, но Баки всё равно. — Они рассказали мне о самолёте, о том, что ты умер, и это сломало меня. Тогда родился Солдат.

Губы Стива слегка дрожат, и Баки качает головой.

— Никаких сожалений, — говорит Баки. — Не извиняйся за то, в чём не виноват. Потому что ты сейчас здесь. И я никогда не думал, что у меня будет это снова. Я никогда не думал, что снова буду с тобой. Гидра забрала так много, но они никогда не заберут тебя. И теперь я могу поделиться этим с тобой… и я так счастлив, — заканчивает Баки, и Стив отчаянно целует его.

— Я тоже рад, что ты вернулся, Баки. Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Баки удовлетворённо улыбается ему.

И Баки впервые думает, что с ним всё будет хорошо.


End file.
